Popcorn Love
by iamthesavior
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] Regina é uma mulher de negócios bem sucedida e uma mãe maravilhosa, mas sente falta de uma vida amorosa. Ela concorda em se envolver em encontros às cegas organizados por sua amiga Kathryn, com a condição de que a loira encontre uma babá para seu filho. Aí entra Emma Swan. (História Original: /s/10028750/1/Popcorn-Love)
1. Capítulo 1: Cedendo

"Pare de choramingar", Kathryn bufou, enchendo a boca com uma garfada de salada _cobb_.

Regina revirou os olhos enquanto tomava um gole de sua água com gás, cruzando e descruzando as pernas sob a mesa de café. Ela se sentia desconfortável com esse tipo específico de conversa, principalmente porque ela não tinha interesse algum nele, mas também porque Kathryn simplesmente não parava de insistir.

"Pare _você_ de choramingar", ela sussurrou para a loira. "Não importa quantas vezes eu recuse, você continua me empurrando pra esse assunto, Kathryn."

"Está na hora," continuou Katryn. "É hora de você se soltar, hora de seguir em frente. Está na hora de você pegar esse seu traseiro sexy e compartilha-lo com o mundo."

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha para sua melhor amiga. "Sério?" ela brincou.

Kathryn riu com as palavras, "Ok, talvez não com o _mundo_... Isso colocaria um novo significado na frase 'dormir com alguém', certo?"

"Eu não estou dormindo com ninguém." Regina disse incisivamente. Ela não tinha vontade de se envolver no mundo do namoro, e se deitar com um estranho sem nome e sem rosto num caso de uma noite apenas traria satisfação momentânea, com o risco de sérias consequências.

Obviamente ela sempre tinha consciência de seus riscos, e Regina sabia muito bem que algumas consequências podem mudar uma vida inteira.

"_EXATAMENTE_! Esse é o problema", Kathryn riu.

"Não, querida, o problema é você continuar me perseguindo com essa sua ideia ridícula de me arranjar uma porção de encontros os quais eu não tenho nenhum interesse."

"Como você sabe que não tem nenhum interesse?" Perguntou Katryn. "Você não se encontrou com ninguém ainda." Ela apontou o dedo para a amiga como se ela tivesse feito um argumento brilhante. Regina simplesmente olhou para ela, sem piscar uma vez sequer.

"Olha, Regina, isso não tem que ser um sofrimento," explicou Kathryn. "Não é como se eu fosse te colocar em um calendário rigoroso de encontros ou tentar fazer você casar com o primeiro cara ou garota de boa aparência—"

"Garota?" Regina interrompeu Kathryn, que levantou a sobrancelha para a amiga.

"Bem, eu me lembro daquela época em Cancún..." Kathryn disse com uma risada. "O primeiro e único Spring Break que consegui te convencer a ir durante a faculdade." Ela soltou um suspiro feliz. "Foram as melhores férias de primavera da minha vida."

As bochechas de Regina coraram em um rosa brilhante e ela abaixou a cabeça. "Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você me convencer a ir nessa viagem. Foi um circo completo! Ah, e em minha defesa, eu estava totalmente embriagada. Tenho certeza de que você se lembra das nove doses de tequila que eu tomei. _Nove_!"

"Ah sim, eu me lembro," Kathryn disse com um sorriso perverso. "Lembro que você tomou nove doses em nove partes diferentes do corpo daquela moça."

A coloração rosada das bochechas de Regina se aprofundou em um vermelho cereja brilhante. Ela limpou a garganta e olhou a sua volta no café antes de se render, "Ainda assim, foi apenas uma vez."

"Não foi, não." Kathryn discordou. "E aquela menina do segundo ano? Qual era seu nome...?"

Regina abaixou a voz para um sussurro quando murmurou, "Audrey."

"Audrey, sim!" Kathryn exclamou entusiasmada. "Essa mesma. A doida."

"Ela era... _excêntrica_," disse Regina, limpando a garganta novamente.

"Regina, ela te perseguiu durante um mês depois de sair da faculdade. Você teve que obter uma ordem de restrição." Katryn riu quando pareceu se lembrar de algo, o rosto de Regina mudou seu tom para quase roxo quando a loira expressou a memória. "Oh meu Deus, lembra quando ela te mandou aquele ursinho? Quando você apertava a orelha, tocava uma gravação dela chorando e cantando '_Wind Beneath My Wings'_?"

"Essa foi uma experiência bem infeliz." Regina murmurou.

Kathryn explodiu em risos novamente. "Foi hilário!"

"Por que eu sou sua amiga?" Regina perguntou, bebendo o restante de sua água com gás.

"Porque eu sou incrível," respondeu Kathryn dando de ombros. "De qualquer forma, só poderei te arranjar encontros com homens ou mulheres se você estiver interessada. É óbvio que você é pelo menos um pouco gay, Regina. Eu juro que vou te arranjar apenas os melhores dos melhores, posso te apresentar o Sr. ou a Sra. da sua vida! Se nada der certo, pelo menos você vai poder ter uma boa trepada."

"Certo, essa conversa está terminada." disse Regina constrangida quando se levantou rapidamente pegando sua bolsa.

"Ah, vamos lá!" Katryn riu quando Regina deu a volta na mesa e inclinou-se para lhe deixar um beijo na bochecha.

O garçom voltou com a conta naquele momento, e Regina simplesmente sorriu apontando para Katryn, "O almoço é por conta dela." Ela então virou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta.

"Pense sobre isso!" Kathryn gritou quando a porta tilintava com a saída de Regina, e a loira permaneceu para pagar a conta, ainda balançando a cabeça e rindo.

* * *

Regina usou sua chave para destravar e abrir a porta da enorme casa de seus pais. Seus saltos clicavam contra o chão de mármore, fazendo o barulho ecoar pelas paredes conforme ela entrava. Ela estava ansiosa para ver—

"MOMMA!"

Uma bola elétrica caiu em seu lado sem evidências de origem. Regina tropeçou, mas conteve-se antes que caísse. Ela riu e se virou para seu filho, pegando-o no colo. "Munchkin!" ela disse plantando uma dúzia de beijinhos em todo seu rosto.

"Mooooooooom", ele reclamou e ela o colocou no chão novamente. Ele riu e limpou o rosto, agora coberto de manchas vermelhas e brilhantes. "Você me encheu de batom!"

"Parece fabuloso em você," Regina disse a ele com uma risada. Ela estendeu a mão e bagunçou o cabelo castanho-escuro do filho, uma risada suave e distinta chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ela virou-se para ver a mãe em pé na porta da cozinha, assistindo-os com carinho.

Seus longos cabelos castanhos pendurados em uma única trança por cima do ombro e seus olhos chocolates eram quentes e gentis conforme ela sorria para o neto. As pequenas rugas ao redor de seus olhos mostravam anos de alegria e estresse, assim como as pequenas mechas grisalhas em seu couro cabeludo.

Regina olhou para sua mãe e desejou envelhecer tão graciosamente quanto ela.

"Parece que a mamãe fez uma pintura em você, Henry," Cora brincou docemente. "Venha aqui, deixe-me ver."

Henry sorriu enquanto corria de volta para sua avó. Ela agachou-se para que pudesse estar ao nível dos olhos dele, e riu quando ele perguntou, "Eu realmente estou fabuloso, Gram?"

"Ah, com certeza," ela disse acariciando sua bochecha.

Regina riu e se aproximou, pegando seu filho no colo. Ela apertou-o contra o corpo e suspirou quando sentiu a mãozinha emaranhar os cabelos na base de seu pescoço. Ele sempre brincava com seu cabelo quando ela o tomava nos braços, era algo que acalmava os dois.

Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe. "Oi mãe," ela disse. "Como ele se comportou hoje?"

"Oh, muito bem, querida," disse Cora com um sorriso. "Você sabe que ele é sempre um anjo perfeito." Ela entortou o dedo para sua filha, chamando-a para acompanha-la até a cozinha. "Eu estava fazendo um chá, você gostaria de uma xícara?"

"Sim, por favor." Regina se sentou sobre um banco no bar da cozinha com Henry no colo. Ele continuava a brincar com seu cabelo enquanto as mulheres continuavam a conversa.

"E como foi seu dia, querida?" Perguntou cora. "Tudo bem no escritório?"

"Honestamente, as coisas não poderiam estar melhor no escritório," Regina disse acariciando a coxa rechonchuda do filho em seu colo. "Kathryn, no entanto, é outra história."

"Oh..." Cora tirou a chaleira do fogão, derramando a água aquecida em duas xícaras. "Ainda sobre os encontros?"

"Sim, ela não vai me dar—"

"Mamãe, eu _desenhou_ um dinossauro hoje," Henry entrou na conversa, deitando a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe.

Regina acariciou sua perna enquanto o corrigiu. "_Desenhei_, Henry. Não _desenhou._ Você desenhou um dinossauro hoje? Eu aposto que é o melhor desenho de dinossauro que existe. Eu mal posso esperar para vê-lo, mas o que a mamãe lhe disse sobre interromper as pessoas quando elas estão conversando?"

"Uh... que não devo fazer," disse Henry com uma expressão de culpa, mordendo o lábio.

Regina sorriu para o filho. "É isso mesmo! Você é um menino muito inteligente."

Ele sorriu e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Regina e ela se virou para sua mãe, continuando da onde haviam parado. "Ela não vai desistir dessa ideia ridícula de que estou precisando urgentemente de uma vida amorosa."

Cora riu e se dirigiu ao neto. "Henry, querido?"

Quando seu pequeno rosto espiou para fora sob os cabelos chocolates de sua mãe, Cora sorriu e lhe disse, "Tape as orelhas."

Henry bufou e trouxe as pequenas mãozinhas até as orelhas.

Assim que suas mãos estavam pressionadas em seus ouvidinhos, Cora olhou para a filha e disse, "Talvez Kathyn esteja certa, Regina. Você precisa sair mais, não apenas ir para o escritório. Lhe faria muito bem conhecer novas pessoas, e verdade seja dita, sua vida sexual é uma miséria, querida. Tenha um pouco de diversão."

"Você, de todas as pessoas, está me dizendo para sair e me divertir?" Regina brincou. "Para sair e fazer sexo com alguém que não conheço apenas para 'ter um pouco de diversão'?"

"Bem, sim. "Cora disse a ela. "Sei bem que eu e seu pai a mantivemos rigorosamente na coleira durante sua juventude, mas você é adulta agora. Se solte um pouco, Regina. Você só vive seus vinte anos uma vez, querida. Você não vai ter esses anos de volta."

Regina suspirou, pegando a xícara de chá que sua mãe lhe entregou. "Obrigada." ela murmurou engolindo o líquido quente.

"Pelo menos pense nisso, Regina." disse Cora, engolindo um pouco de chá. "É hora de seguir em frente com o passado."

Regina estendeu a mão e puxou o braço de Henry para que ele tirasse a mão de seus ouvidos., descansando a cabeça em cima dele. Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa, talvez Kathryn estivesse certa.

Talvez fosse a hora.

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso." Ela disse em voz baixa, e embora seus olhos estivessem fechados, ela sabia que sua mãe estava sorrindo.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de colocar Henry para dormir, Regina desabou sobre o sofá de couro e pegou o controle remoto. Ela suspirou, folheando os canais em sua enorme televisão de tela plana. Ela circulou todos eles duas vezes antes de desistir, desligando o maldito aparelho em desistência.

Ela deitou a cabeça sobre o braço do sofá e fechou os olhos conforme os acontecimentos do dia se fixavam em sua mente. Pensou nas palavras de sua melhor amiga e de sua mãe, e em Henry. Ele era tão jovem.

Mas ela também era. Apenas 27 anos e já é uma mulher de negócios extremamente bem sucedida, mãe de uma elétrica criança de 3 anos e insanamente rica. E sendo honesta consigo mesma, era muito solitária também.

Se sentia tão sozinha que era capaz de sentir isso em seus ossos.

Uma única lágrima deslizou para fora de seu olho, escorrendo para a ponta de seu nariz. Antes mesmo de Regina perceber o que estava acontecendo, o toque de seu celular ecoou em seu ouvido.

"Re—"

"Ok," Regina começou antes mesmo que Kathryn pudesse dizer uma palavra. "Eu vou fazer isso. Vou deixar você marcar esses encontros para mim."

Kathryn gritou com entusiasmo e Regina revirou os olhos, secando a lágrima que escorrera, internamente grata pela amiga não poder vê-la. "Está vendo?" a loira disse. "Eu sabia que ainda havia um pouco de bom senso na sua cabeça... Qual o motivo da mudança de ideia?"

"Loucura é uma resposta justa?" Regina perguntou, rindo de si mesma. Ela se sentia patética chorando sozinha no sofá e concordando em ir á encontros às cegas, imaginando o quão enternecedora ela parecia naquele momento.

"Não, mas isso não importa." disse Kathryn feliz. "Eu mal posso esperar para começar! Já tenho pelo menos duas pessoas em mente."

"Eu tenho uma condição." Regina interrompeu em seu tom sério.

"Claro que tem. Qual é a condição?"

"A babá."

"Você quer um encontro com uma babá?" Kathryn perguntou confusa. "Sério? Eu estava pensando em alguém que combinasse mais com seu status."

"Eu não ligo para status, Kat." Regina suspirou. "Você sabe disso. O que eu quis dizer é que minha condição é que você encontre uma babá adequada para Henry. Minha mãe já cuida dele durante o dia enquanto trabalho, e eu não quero lhe dar um peso extra. Ah, e não quero mais que dois encontros por semana, este é meu máximo. Você sabe que eu tento passar o máximo de tempo com Henry."

"Sim, sim, você é a melhor mãe do mundo," Kathryn brincou. "Vou lhe comprar um troféu mais tarde."

Regina riu com as palavras da amiga. "Essas são minhas condições. Temos um acordo?"

"Oh, nós definitivamente temos um acordo. Encontro uma babá, depois vamos trabalhar para encontrar um marido."

"Não exagere."

"Estou apenas dizendo," Kathryn riu. "Imagino que você queira conhecer a babá antes de contratá-la?"

"É claro," disse Regina. "Quando encontrar alguém me informe, assim que tiver disponibilidade marcarei uma reunião."

"Fechado!"

"Oh, e Kathryn?"

"Sim?"

Regina suspirou, soprando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. "Obrigada."

Ela praticamente podia ouvir o sorriso de Kathryn através do telefone quando a loira respondeu carinhosamente. "Não há de que, _babe_!"

* * *

Regina correu para a calçada e levantou a mão para chamar um táxi. Ela já estava dez minutos atrasada para seu almoço com a candidata a babá. Ela não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a jovem que Kathryn havia selecionado, exceto que ela estava no último ano na NYU, graças ao último telefonema de sua amiga há algumas horas atrás.

Kathryn não havia lhe dado um nome ou característica física, e Regina esperava profundamente que o café que ela havia escolhido não estivesse lotado. Ela não queria perder tempo procurando a menina, principalmente por haver perdido vinte minutos do almoço com seu atraso.

Quando o táxi parou na calçada do café, Regina entregou algumas notas ao motorista antes de correr para dentro do estabelecimento. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio quando deparou-se com o ambiente praticamente vazio, poucas pessoas almoçavam nas mesas, e ela correu os olhos de mesa em mesa. Quando uma jovem loira com um longo rabo-de-cavalo lhe sorriu e acenou, Regina soltou outro suspiro, atravessando o salão para conhecê-la.

A loira se sentou em sua cadeira e Regina encarou sua jaqueta de couro vermelha, regata branca e calça jeans justa com os olhos cerrados. A menina definitivamente estava em boa forma, isso era óbvio, e Regina esperava que isso significaria que ela seria capaz de manter o equilíbrio em Henry. O menino era um feixe de energia durante o dia, mas nada comparado ao pesadelo profano que ele poderia ser durante à noite. Sempre foi difícil coloca-lo na cama.

"Ei, você é Regina, certo?" a loira perguntou estendendo a mão, e Regina observava os olhos esmeralda da garota analisarem seu corpo rapidamente antes de voltar para cima e fixar-se nos seus.

Regina sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, segurando a mão estendida e apertando-a com firmeza. "Sou sim. Como adivinhou?"

"Sua amiga me disse que você era uma grande magnata dos negócios ou algo assim." respondeu a loira se sentando novamente em sua cadeira. "Você é a única pessoa que apareceu por aqui vestindo roupas remotamente caras e olhando tudo com expressão de 'merda estou atrasada.'"

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha para o discurso contundente da jovem, mas não pode conter uma risada que escapou quando ela observou a garota no assento à sua frente. "Sim, peço-lhe desculpas por isso," disse ela com sinceridade. "Foi um dia terrivelmente corrido."

"Sem problemas."

"Sinto muito," disse Regina, seu rosto novamente atingindo um tom claro de rosa. "Acabo de perceber que ainda não sei o seu nome."

"Emma," disse a loira com um sorriso. "Emma Swan."


	2. Capítulo 2: A Babá

**Capítulo 2: A Babá**

"Emma," Regina repetiu, o nome se mostrando suave em sua língua. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Emma."

"Uau," Emma riu. "Ninguém nunca disse que era 'um prazer' me conhecer. Legal, sim. Bom, definitivamente. Mas um prazer? Isso é novo. Deixe-me adivinhar. Você estudou em alguma escola chique como Harvard ou Yale?"

Emma não conseguia parar de sorrir com o olhar surpreso no rosto de Regina. Ela colocou um par de óculos de aros pretos e grossos e puxou o menu. _Isso vai ser interessante,_ ela pensou olhando para a mulher, que apenas a encarava.

Regina estava um pouco surpresa com Emma Swan. Ela não sabia muito bem como defini-la. No primeiro minuto em que estiveram juntas, Regina deduziu que a loira foi contundente, um pouco grosseira, e definitivamente a garota ia direto ao ponto. Regina não tinha certeza se havia gostado ou não; não porque ela se importava muito com esses aspectos, mas porque não tinha certeza de como agir adequadamente com tal pessoa.

Ela sempre se sentia fora de sua zona de conforto com pessoas como Emma Swan, porque Regina havia sido criada para falar e agir de maneira muito particular. Sempre havia sido terrivelmente difícil para ela para ela quebrar sua imagem e relaxar, até mesmo com Kathryn que era sua amiga mais próxima.

Ela quase sempre dialogava com frases completas e adequadas, dirigindo a palavra para todas as pessoas com quem se encontrava com o devido respeito, praticando as boas maneiras apropriadas. Ela quase nunca relaxava seus ombros. Esta jovem mulher, no entanto, parecia ser exatamente o oposto.

"Na verdade, sim," Regina finalmente respondeu. "Eu ganhei meu diploma pela Harvard Business College."

"Eu sabia!" disse Emma, ainda rindo internamente. Esta mulher certamente não era a primeira pessoa de classe alta a qual ela havia trabalhado (ou viria a trabalhar). Ela teve vários empregos eventuais de babá na classe alta em seus primeiros anos na faculdade, ela cuidava de uma porção de crianças para famílias ricas e pobres.

"Então, o que tem de bom para comer aqui, Regina?" Perguntou Emma. "Tem algum problema?"

"Desculpe?" Regina perguntou, balançando a cabeça. "O que teria algum problema?"

"Eu te chamar de Regina," Emma respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu posso te chamar de Sra. Mills, se você preferir, ou qualquer outra coisa."

"Na verdade, é Srta. Mills," Regina corrigiu. "Não sou casada, a formalidade é desnecessária. Fique á vontade para me chamar de Regina."

"Incrível!" Emma exclamou antes de voltar seus olhos para o menu. "Então, o que tem de bom para comer aqui, Regina?"

Regina não pôde evitar o sorriso que começou a se formar em seu rosto. Ela não conseguia explicar o porquê de se sentir tão completamente fora de seu eixo com Emma, mas por alguma razão, esse sentimento vinha acompanhado de uma estranha sensação de conforto. A loira parecia ter uma confiança natural em si, isso fez Regina sentir-se mais e mais à vontade com Emma conforme os minutos se passavam.

"Bem, eu sempre peço uma salada _cobb_ ou um prato com algum tipo de frango grelhado," Regina respondeu um pouco tímida.

"Tudo bem," Emma disse dando de ombros. "Será isso, então." Ela colocou a mão para cima e acenou para o garçom mais próximo.

O jovem chegou a sua mesa, tirando um bloco e caneta de seu avental e perguntando educadamente. "Posso trazer algo para as senhoras?"

"Uh, sim," Emma disse mordendo o lábio. Ela apontou para Regina conforme falava com o garçom. "Ela está pronta para pedir, eu vou querer o mesmo e uma água com três limões."

O garçom deu uma leve risada, virando-se para Regina, que encarava Emma como se ela fosse algum tipo de fenômeno natural. Regina era completamente acostumada a assumir o controle da maioria das situações sociais em que se encontrava, e considerando que ela tinha a intenção de entrevistar esta jovem como sua empregada, ela havia imaginado que esta situação não seria diferente.

Ela estava enganada. Emma Swan não só tinha tomado as rédeas como se sentia completamente á vontade, como se tivesse sozinha ali. E por incrível que pudesse parecer, Regina simplesmente deixou. Sem argumentos, sem discussão.

"Bem," Disse Regina, escapando de seus pensamentos. "Eu vou querer uma água com gás e uma salada _cobb_, suponho que a Sra. Swan aqui vai querer o mesmo."

"Tudo bem," disse o garçom. "Já lhes trago seus pedidos, senhoras."

"Obrigada." Regina disse-lhe ao mesmo tempo que Emma lhe respondeu, "Obrigada, cara."

Assim que o rapaz foi embora, Emma franziu o nariz para Regina. "Nós podemos não ter essa coisa toda de '_Ms. Swan_'? Nunca mais, de preferência."

Regina não sabia se devia rir, se desculpar ou se sentir envergonhada, mas antes que pudesse dizer ou sentir qualquer coisa, Emma falou outra vez. "Não é grande coisa, eu sei... Mas alguns professores me chamam assim e isso me dá nos nervos. Eu sei que deve ser uma maneira respeitosa ou algo do tipo, mas isso me faz me sentir velha. E sou muito nova para me sentir velha, entende?"

E então Emma piscou para Regina.

A mulher pigarreou, cruzou e descruzou as pernas como sempre fazia quando se sentia desconfortável, mas rapidamente relaxou, apoiando as mãos suavemente no colo. Ela lançou um sorriso em seus lábios e acenou para a loira. "Sim, eu lhe entendo."

"Eu imaginei," disse Emma dando de ombros. "Você não deve ter mais de vinte e cinco, eu aposto que as pessoas sempre vem com essa porcaria de 'Miss ou Ms.' o tempo todo, certo?"

As bochechas de Regina coraram de uma maneira linda enquanto ela sorria para a mulher mais jovem. "Na verdade, eu tenho vinte e sete, mas você acabou de ganhar alguns pontos a seu favor por me fazer sentir pelo menos dois anos mais jovem."

Emma riu. "_Yupi_," ela disse alegremente, tomando um gole da água com limão que o garçom havia lhe entregado.

Regina riu um pouco antes de dizer, "Mas sim, no trabalho sou apenas tratada como Sra. Mills."

"Certo." Emma assentiu, guardando os óculos em sua bolsa depois de esquecer que estava usando-os durante algum tempo. Ela só precisava deles para ler ou dirigir, ás vezes para assistir televisão, mas nunca os usava para outros fins; não por ter problemas com eles, mas porque era desajeitada. Ela já havia quebrado alguns pares e teve que se esforçar para pagar os que ela tinha agora. Ela não estava com pressa para quebrá-los.

Regina a avaliava intrigada. Ela observou que Emma parecia um pouco mais jovem com os óculos do que sem eles, mas ela era jovialmente impressionante de qualquer maneira.

"Então, você é como essas super mulheres de negócios bem-sucedidas, certo?" Emma perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Regina novamente. "Você deve ser muito impressionante fazendo o que faz, considerando que você é tão jovem."

"Eu diria que sim, sou muito bem sucedida no que faço," Regina respondeu com um sorriso. "No entanto, Emma, eu acredito que nós estamos aqui para que eu possa lhe entrevistar, e não o contrário."

"Certo," disse Emma com um aceno. "Totalmente. Concentração."

O garçom voltou logo em seguida com suas saladas cobb, e as duas mulheres começaram a comer conforme Regina iniciou sua lista de perguntas a qual ela tinha formulado á caminho do café. Ela nunca havia colocado seu filho sob os cuidados de alguém além de sua mãe, então tudo aquilo ainda lhe era assustador; no entanto, ela estava mais do que disposta a deixar que isso acontecesse caso encontrasse o candidato certo.

Ela esperava que Emma Swan se encaixasse no perfil, realmente desinteressada em ter que organizar mais entrevistas com diferentes candidatos.

"Por que você não começa me falando sobre você?" disse Regina mordiscando sua salada. "Kathryn mencionou que você está finalizando a Universidade de New York. Posso supor que você tem entre vinte e vinte e dois anos, a menos que você seja uma estudante adiantada."

"Não, nenhum adiantamento aqui." Emma disse com uma risada. "Eu tenho vinte e dois anos, e sim, estou no meu último ano da faculdade. Eu curso Serviços Sociais e sou aspirante a literatura."

"Serviços Sociais e literatura," Regina interrompeu intrigada. "É uma combinação interessante. Por que o interesse nos dois?"

"Bem, o primeiro é um pouco complicado," admitiu Emma. Ela não gostava de entrar em detalhes sobre este assunto particularmente. "Vamos apenas dizer que um monte de coisa fica esquecida no sistema ou não são tratadas com devida importância, então eu quero ajudar a corrigir isso, ou pelo menos dar auxílio para que isso seja corrigido."

O estômago de Regina se amarrou um pouco conforme ela ouvia a maneira sincera e quase pessoal com que Emma falou sobre o sistema. Isso a deixou desconfortável, mas mais do que qualquer coisa, a deixou intrigada. Ainda assim, ela estampou um sorriso ao ouvir Emma continuar. "E a literatura é simples, eu realmente gosto de ler."

"Eu vejo," disse Regina suavemente. "Eu gosto muito de ler também. Tenho uma enorme coleção em casa, talvez, caso eu a contrate, você possa pegar alguns livros para se entreter durante os cochilos de Henry ou quando ele for pra cama."

"Henry?" Emma repetiu com um sorriso. "O nome do seu filho é Henry? Ele é seu único filho? Quantos anos ele tem?"

Regina sorriu incapaz de se conter. Henry era a luz de sua vida, até mesmo o pensamento mais simples ou a menção de seu nome lhe arrancavam um sorriso. "Sim, o nome dele é Henry, assim como meu pai. Ele tem três anos, e sim, ele é meu único filho."

"Três," disse Emma, seu sorriso só crescia. "Essa é uma ótima idade. Aposto que ele é adorável."

"Infinitamente," Regina disse, balançando a cabeça. "Lidar com ele pode ser bastante trabalhoso."

"É com a maioria das crianças. Tenho certeza que posso lidar com ele."

Regina estreitou os olhos suavemente, observando a mulher mais jovem. "Então você gosta de crianças?" perguntou ela. "O que eu quero dizer é se você realmente gosta de cuidar de crianças ou você simplesmente o faz pelo dinheiro? Esse é seu primeiro emprego como babá?"

"Essa não é minha primeira vez, mas seria a única no momento," disse Emma. "A última família que estive atendendo se mudou para outro país. Então Henry seria o único, se você me contratasse. E respondendo sua pergunta, sim, eu gosto de crianças. Eu amo crianças, pra ser mais exata."

"Oh..." Regina perguntou. "Você tem irmãos?"

Emma soltou uma risada fria, quase triste. Regina simplesmente olhou para ela perplexa. "Desculpe," disse finalmente. "Não é realmente engraçado, mas sim, eu tinha irmãos. Se você contar com todos, eu tive vinte e nove irmãos até completar dezesseis anos."

Os olhos de Regina quase saltaram para fora de seu rosto no início, mas em seguida, a declaração se aprofundou, e aquela sensação desconfortável cambaleando em seu estômago voltou. "Você é uma filha adotiva." Ela sussurrou tão baixo que as palavras eram quase inaudíveis, mas Emma as ouviu.

Ela coçou a parte traseira de seu pescoço e deu de ombros, respondendo imediatamente. "Yep. Eu sou órfã. Um monte de casas e famílias diferentes, coisas assim. Saí do sistema quando completei dezesseis anos. Enfim, não gosto de falar disso, então se pudéssemos passar para o próximo assunto seria ótimo."

"Sim, claro," disse Regina rapidamente. "Eu peço desculpas, eu não quis bisbilhotar ou algo do tipo."

"Não, eu sei disso," Emma disse a ela. "Você fez uma pergunta perfeitamente aceitável e eu a respondi. Não é nada demais."

A garganta de Regina se apertou conforme ela engoliu. "Muito bem," ela conseguiu dizer apesar da espessura da língua em sua boca. Ela evitou os olhos da garota loira por um momento enquanto tentava expulsar o sangue que subiu em suas bochechas. Ela se sentiu mal por haver conduzido tal conversa, não por ter pena de Emma, mas por ser óbvio que a loira ficava completamente desconfortável conversando sobre sua criação.

Regina olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava atrasada para voltar para o escritório.

"Sinto muito," disse Regina, na esperança de que Emma não achasse que ela estava tentando fugir da conversa entranha "mas eu já deveria estar voltando para a empresa. Já estou atrasada e preciso voltar para o trabalho."

"Ah, certo." Emma concordou e tentou sorrir para a morena. "Sim, eu entendo. De qualquer maneira, minha próxima aula é daqui uma hora. Bom, foi bom te conhecer."

"Foi bom te conhecer também, Emma." Regina disse a ela honestamente, recolhendo suas coisas e empilhando alguns projetos de lei e colocando-os numa pasta. "Eu cuido da conta."

Emma sorriu para ela. "Não precisa, mas obrigada! Eu realmente agradeço isso."

Regina acenou para ela antes de se virar e ir embora, mas se virou novamente quando Emma gritou o nome dela. A loira se aproximou até que elas estavam mais próximas do que era tipicamente considerado apropriado. Elas se olharam nos olhos, e quase num sussurro Emma disse "Olha, eu sei que você não me conhece e sei que você só quer o melhor para seu filho. Eu entendo isso, e estou te pedindo para não pensar como se eu estivesse aqui apenas porque preciso do dinheiro. Eu estou pedindo para você me dar uma chance, porque ao contrário de grande parte das pessoas que recebem esses empregos de babá, eu realmente me importo. Não sou alguma desleixada que largou o sistema e em seguida se tornou uma ladra viciada ou algo do tipo, entende? Eu tenho um emprego e entrei na faculdade. Eu sou uma estudante de honra. Estou tentando fazer de mim um alguém, posso não saber muito sobre família, mas vou cuidar do seu filho. Vou me certificar de que ele fique seguro e feliz a qualquer hora que você precisar de mim. Eu sou pontual e sei lidar com a situação. Eu sei que sou uma boa escolha para esse trabalho.

Emma enfiou a mão no bolso, em seguida, tirou um pequeno pedaço de papel com uma sequência de números rabiscados nele. "Este é o meu número," disse ela. "Eu espero que você me dê uma chance, Regina."

Então ela se foi. Deu um último sorriso para Regina antes de passar por ela e sair do café.

Regina permaneceu ali por um momento, segurando o pequeno pedaço de papel e tentando entender por que seus olhos repentinamente estavam ardendo em lágrimas.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, Regina dirigia para casa da casa de seus pais com Henry dormindo no banco de trás. Ele sempre adormecia no carro, seja num trajeto de cinco ou cinquenta minutos. Algo no zumbido da estrada o derrubava.

Regina observava a estrada sob o céu laranja conforme o sol se punha, deixando os pensamentos vagarem. Pensou no agitado dia de trabalho, mas principalmente sobre a mulher que conhecera em sua pausa para o almoço. Emma Swan.

Algo sobre a loira a havia prendido, mesmo depois de ter retornado ao trabalho e até o presente momento. Ela não conseguia se livrar do pensamento, mas enquanto pensava na jovem, tomou uma decisão numa fração de segundo.

Ela tamborilou os dedos no volante, impaciente com os dez minutos que ainda restavam para chegar em sua casa. Assim que ela estacionou o carro na garagem, Regina pegou a bolsa. Ela procurou até encontrar o pequeno pedaço de papel que tinha recebido mais cedo e discou o número em seu celular.

Tocou apenas uma vez antes da voz de Emma Swan surgir na linha.

"Quem é?" ela perguntou sem qualquer forma de saudação, e Regina não foi capaz de conter o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

"Olá Emma, é Regina Mills." Respondeu ela, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Emma se entusiasmou.

"Regina, oh meu Deus, você está me contratando?" Emma disparou instantaneamente.

Regina riu com as palavras. "Bem, eu estava esperando que pudéssemos fazer um teste, comigo por perto, é claro. Eu quero ter certeza de que Henry vai se sentir confortável com você antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva. Se você estiver interessada, quando estará disponível para vir conhecer Henry e passar um tempo com ele?"

"Sim, eu definitivamente estou interessada!" Emma disse á ela, incapaz de parar de sorrir. Ela realmente precisava do dinheiro, então ela realmente precisava desse trabalho. Além disso, ela realmente amava crianças, então babá era realmente perfeito. "Bem, é definitivamente final de semana. Acabei de sair da minha última aula, então estou disponível agora. Quer dizer... se estiver tudo bem pra você e tudo mais."

Emma mordeu o lábio enquanto a linha se tornava completamente silenciosa. Ela sabia que havia jogado pressão na morena, e tinha certeza de que Regina era do tipo que constrói tudo na base de programação e fidelidade á um calendário.

E Regina era.

Regina ficou ali sentada, boquiaberta, enquanto tentava pensar em uma desculpa para escolher um dia e momento diferente. Ela odiava qualquer imprevisto, simplesmente a deixava perturbada e nervosa.

Mas imprevisão parecia ser a palavra perfeita para definir Emma Swan, e se Regina esperava contratá-la, teria de se acostumar com isso. Ela olhou para o pequeno relógio digital em seu aparelho de som. 17:45 piscou para ela. Ela engoliu em seco antes de responder, gaguejando um pouco. "Oh, bem, er... Tudo bem. Hm, acho que agora está bem."

Ela disse seu endereço, ouvindo uma caneta correr rapidamente através de um papel antes da voz de Emma voltar á linha. "_Sweet_. Em quinze ou vinte minutos estarei aí."

"Muito bem," respondeu Regina, as palmas de suas mãos suavam conforme ela pensava em tudo o que tinha de fazer antes da chegada de Emma. Ela queria deixar tudo arrumado, apesar do fato de sua casa estar sempre impecável. Ela imaginou que deveria fazer o jantar, considerando que Emma havia acabado de sair da aula e provavelmente precisaria comer. Ela se perguntou o que seria capaz de fazer em quinze minutos.

"Regina?"

Regina retrucou a atenção, as bochechas corando levemente. "Estou aqui. Te vejo em breve, Emma."

Ela desligou o telefone e praticamente pulou para fora de seu carro, pegando Henry no banco traseiro. Ele esfregou os olhos sonolentos enquanto ela o levou para dentro da casa. No momento em que chegaram à sala, ele já estava elétrico novamente. Regina riu quando ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela. "Mamãe, você tem que fazer nuggets de dinossauros."

"Oh, eu tenho?" ela perguntou, ainda rindo enquanto o levava para a cozinha e lavava suas mãos na pia. Ela o colocou em seu cadeirão, arrancando uma expressão de desagrado do filho.

"Uh huh," ele murmurou carrancudo, excessivamente dramático.

Regina abriu o congelador e olhou dentro dele. "Acho que estou com sorte então. Acontece que temos uma caixa inteira de nuggets de dinossauros." Ela tirou a caixa de dentro do freezer.

Ele ergueu os braços dando uma risadinha. "Vai demorar?"

"Não muito, amor." Ela disse a ele depositando um beijo em sua testa. "Agora..." ela murmurou para si mesma. "O que fazer para mim... e para Emma?"

* * *

Quando a campainha tocou, Henry já havia devorado seus nuggets com ervilhas e fugido para brincar. Regina achava muito estranho que seu filho gostasse de ervilhas. Era uma das poucas crianças que ela conhecia que realmente gostava, mas ela estava longe de reclamar daquilo.

Regina tinha acabado de desligar a massa que havia cozido, e colocou-a de lado para atender a porta. Ela ouviu o tamborilar dos pés de Henry em sua direção e sabia que ele estava curioso demais para não acompanhá-la. Ele se escondeu atrás de sua perna quando ela abriu a porta com um sorriso.

Emma estava exatamente como antes, o longo rabo-de-cavalo loiro, a jaqueta vermelha de couro, tudo.

"Ms— Desculpe," Regina disse, rapidamente se corrigindo. "Emma, olá. Fico feliz que você esteja aqui.

"Oi." disse Emma descontraída. Seus olhos fugiram involuntariamente para o corpo de Regina, como aparentemente ela iria fazer toda vez que visse a mulher, então ela percebeu a pequena mãozinha agarrada nas calças da morena. Olhos cor de caramelo espiaram em torno da perna de Regina, e Emma não pode deixar de sorrir.

As sobrancelhas de Regina se franziram em uma risada quando percebeu do que Emma estava rindo. Ela sorriu e balançou a perna, dizendo baixinho "Pare de se esconder, querido. Saia e diga olá."

Henry se limitou a colocar a cabeça para fora. "Olá." Ele disse timidamente.

"Oi Henry." Emma sorriu e acenou para ele, que estreitou os olhos para ela. Emma riu novamente, porque tinha visto sua mãe fazer exatamente a mesma coisa durante o almoço mais cedo. Era quase sobrenatural o quanto ele se parecia com ela quando fez aquilo.

Emma entrou na casa, mas eles não deram mais do que alguns passos antes que Henry puxasse as calças de Regina e entortasse seu dedo para ela, fazendo sinal para que ela se abaixasse. Quando ela o fez, ele segurou a mão ao redor de sua boca e sussurrou em seu ouvido, arrancando um sorriso de Emma. Ela o achava incrivelmente adorável mesmo sem ainda realmente conhece-lo.

"_Mamãe, quem é ela?_" ele cochichou no ouvido de Regina.

Regina não cochichou de volta, respondendo o filho em voz alta. "Essa é Emma." Emma acenou para ele novamente, mas Henry apenas continuou a olhar pra ela com seus olhos estreitos. "Ela é a _babysitter_."

"O que é _babysinner_?"

Emma e Regina riram juntas. "_Babysit-ter_." Regina corrigiu lentamente, dando ênfase ao 't' conforme falava.

"Sim, kid," Emma brincou. "Eu me sento em bebês."

Os olhos de Henry se arregalaram comicamente, exatamente como os de Regina, mas antes que alguém pudesse tranquilizá-lo e dizer que era apenas uma brincadeira, ele murmurou. "Eu não sou um bebê, eu sou um menino grande."

Emma piscou para ele. "Bem, então eu acho que você e eu poderemos ser amigos."

Regina observou de perto como Henry pareceu considerar as palavras de Emma, e quando ele deu um passo para fora de seu esconderijo, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Emma só o achou ainda mais adorável, uma vez que podia vez ele por completo. Ele era baixinho, mesmo que para sua idade, mas ia além dos limites da beleza. Seu cabelo era um castanho bem escuro, assim como Regina, e seus olhos eram castanhos também, um pouco mais claros que os de sua mãe. Os olhos de Regina eram um chocolate-ao-leite suave, enquanto os de Henry eram de uma cor caramelo. Suas bochechas eram gordinhas, e seus lábios eram grossos como os de Regina. Eles não tinham o mesmo queixo, o que fez Emma se perguntar sobre o pai ou seus avós.

Ele não fez nenhuma pergunta, e ela simplesmente sorriu esperando que ele gostasse dela.

Henry olhou para Emma novamente e perguntou calmamente. "Você gosta de dinossauros?"

"Você está de brincadeira?" Emma perguntou-lhe drasticamente. "Eu amo dinossauros!"

Isso era tudo o que ela precisava. O rostinho de Henry abriu um largo sorriso em segundos, e ele correu para a sala gritando por cima do ombro. "Venha!"

Emma riu e olhou para Regina, que levantou uma sobrancelha. "Posso ir brincar com ele?"

O coração de Regina vibrou ao ver o entusiasmo infantil que encheu os olhos esmeralda da mulher mais jovem naquele momento. Era adorável, e Regina podia ver que Emma Swan se encaixava perfeitamente para babá. Ela sorriu para a loira e assentiu. "Vá em frente," disse ela. "Ah, estou fazendo macarrão. Eu pensei que talvez você estivesse com fome.

"Incrível," exclamou Emma. "Sim, estou morrendo de fome. Obrigada, isso é muito legal da sua parte."

"O prazer é meu." Regina disse, vendo Emma disparar para a sala com seu filho. Alguns minutos mais tarde, o riso de ambos ecoava pela casa, e Regina sorriu enquanto fervia o molho de macarrão.

"Talvez isso funcione," disse para si mesma, agora mais do que nunca esperando que Kathryn mantivesse sua palavra e a colocasse em um bom encontro.


	3. Capítulo 3: Um-Quarto Gay

**Capítulo 3: Um-Quarto Gay**

Quando Regina terminou de preparar macarrão, arrumou dois lugares na mesa de jantar, seguindo para a sala onde ainda se podia ouvir Emma e Henry brincando juntos. Quando chegou à abertura que dava para a grande sala de estar, fez uma pausa e inclinou-se contra o batente da porta. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto observava seu filho brincando feliz com sua nova babá.

Eles estavam sentados no chão brincando com figuras de dinossauro de Henry, e Regina colocou o copo na boca para disfarçar o riso quando percebeu que seu filho se aproximava mais e mais de Emma, ainda que lentamente. Em poucos segundos, ele estava sentado ao seu lado, e logo depois, surpreendeu Regina conforme se arrastou até o colo de Emma e descansou as costas contra seu peito.

Regina se sentiu ainda mais afeiçoada por Emma Swan naquele momento, observando como a loira simplesmente lidava com naturalidade conforme seu filho tomava suas próprias decisões. Ela deu um tapinha em sua perna quando perguntou calmamente. "E quanto a este?"

"Esse é meu _Tricertops_." Ele disse a ela, arrancando outro sorriso de Regina.

"Triceratops." Emma corrigiu-o docemente.

"Foi isso que eu disse." Henry murmurou enquanto o tirava de sua mão. "E o Rex o come."

"Ah, é?"

"Sim, porque o Rex é um _carnaval_," disse Henry com um gesto firme "isso significa que ele come carne."

Emma riu alto, assim como Regina, que foi incapaz de manter-se em silêncio por muito tempo. A cabeça de Emma se virou e ela sorriu ao ver Regina recostada na porta.

"Ei Regina, você sabia que o Rex é um carnaval?" Emma perguntou a ela com uma piscadela.

"Sim, eu sei," respondeu Regina. "Ele só come carne."

"Você tem que me dizer obrigado." Henry de repente entrou na conversa, sua mãozinha pequenina cutucando o queixo de Emma.

Ela agarrou sua mão quando perguntou. "Por que?"

"Porque eu te _ensinou_ uma coisa," ele disse a ela com naturalidade.

"Ensinei" Emma e Regina disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Henry deixou escapar um suspiro, tentando rolar seus grandes olhos cor de caramelho, mas apenas os cruzou um pouco. Emma riu enquanto o movia gentilmente de seu, colocando-o no meio de seus dinossauros. Ele parecia contente em continuar brincando sozinho conforme ela se levantou e caminhou até Regina.

"Ele tem problema com o tempo das palavras," Regina disse a ela, rindo quando Emma chegou ao seu lado.

"Bem, ele só tem 3 anos," disse Emma dando de ombros. "Ele vai pegar o jeito. Eu tive um irmão cujo vocabulário realmente não se desenvolveu até que ele tivesse quatro anos, e também tive uma irmã que falava pelos cotovelos e tinha apenas dois. É diferente com cada criança, não há nenhuma regra para isso, entende?"

Regina assentiu, ainda assistindo seu filho brincar. "Ele normalmente é muito tímido com estranhos. No entanto, ele parece ter gostado muito de você. Estou surpresa."

"Ouch," Emma brincou. "Você está dizendo que eu não sou simpática?"

Regina simplesmente sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Ela ainda não sabia muito bem o que fazer com Emma Swan, mas quanto mais ela a conhecia, mais ela via o quão única ela era, apesar de suas diferenças claras. E embora ela ainda tinha de dizer aquilo em voz alta, Regina estava certa de que Emma era perfeita para esse trabalho.

Henry a tinha tomado por direito, tendo até sentado em seu colo. Emma parecia uma boa pessoa, com uma boa mente e boa cabeça. Regina admirava sua determinação e honestidade, mesmo que essa última parte deixasse Regina em corda bamba ás vezes.

Ela simplesmente deixou que o filho fosse o juiz, e ele definitivamente havia aprovado.

Emma encostou-se do lado oposto de Regina, também assistindo a criança brincando, embora olhasse rapidamente para a mulher ao seu lado algumas vezes. Ela já amava o garoto. Era adorável o quão óbvio eles se conectaram, e ela esperava que pudesse se conectar com sua mãe também, pelo menos o suficiente para convencê-la de que ela era adequada o suficiente para estar ali.

"Ele é incrível," disse Emma depois de alguns minutos, arrancando um sorriso de Regina. "Assim como a mãe."

Regina riu alto com as palavras. "Bajulação não vai lhe levar a lugar nenhum, Ms. Swan."

"É Emma. E eu acho que você está errada," Emma argumentou. "Eu acho que fui lisonjeira, pelo menos mereço um pouco de comida."

"Você teria conseguido de qualquer maneira," Regina disse á ela com uma risada. "A sala de jantar fica à direita depois da segunda porta. Já coloquei a mesa para nós. Vá em frente, vou colocar Henry na sala de jogos para que eu consiga vê-lo da sala de jantar."

"Ok, obrigada." Emma correu em direção a sala de jantar enquanto Regina pegava seu filho no colo.

* * *

Quando pegou Henry nos braços, Regina perguntou em voz baixa. "Então, o que você acha munchkin? Nós gostamos da Emma?"

Ele sorriu para ela e entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo em seu pescoço.

"Isso é um sim?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça quando passaram pela sala de jantar onde Emma tinha acabado de encher um prato com salada e estava empilhando um punhado de macarrão. Eles seguiram para a sala de jogos ao lado. "Ela é bonita," ele disse em voz baixa, seu rosto corando num rosa suave.

Regina riu batendo de leve em suas costas e colocando no chão. "Eu sei," ela sussurrou batendo o dedo na pontinha de seu nariz. "Mamãe vai comer agora, se comporte."

"Ok," ele respondeu, correndo para sua caixa de brinquedos. Ele tinha um pequeno baú em quase todos os cômodos da casa, e cada um deles tinha uma coleção de figuras de dinossauro em seu interior. Henry amava dinossauros mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Regina ainda assim tentava entender sua obsessão.

Kathryn o havia presenteado com uma camiseta de dinossauro em seu segundo aniversário, e desde então os animais haviam se tornado o maior amor de Henry. Ele queria dinossauro em tudo. Roupas, decoração do quarto, brinquedos e qualquer outra coisa que Regina e Cora pudessem encontrar. Regina, é claro, deu o seu melhor para não lhe estragar terrivelmente com guloseimas e brinquedos, mas foi realmente inútil.

Cora comprava tudo o que o menino queria, quer Regina aprovasse ou não. Sua desculpa era de que a função dos avós era exclusivamente estragar seus netos.

* * *

Quando Regina se sentou na mesa de Jantar ao lado de Emma, a garota sorriu para ela e disparou. "Então, você me acha bonita?"

Regina balançou a cabeça e perguntou "Você nunca pára?"

"Raramente," Emma disse a ela, aceitando o vinho que Regina lhe ofereceu, acrescentando rapidamente. "A não ser que isso te incomode, porque se te incomodar, eu posso parar totalmente."

"Isso não me incomoda," disse Regina tomando um gole de vinho. "Eu só não estou acostumada."

"Não está acostumada com o que?" Perguntou Emma. "Que as pessoas não falam como nos livros e expõem suas opiniões para você ao invés de expô-las em suas costas? Estilo de vida dos ricos e famosos e coisas do tipo?"

Regina levantou a sobrancelha para a observação ousada da garota. "_Well, well,"_ disse ela em voz baixa. "Estou sentindo uma pontada de amargura?"

"Nem um pouco," Emma disse a ela, empurrando outra garfada do macarrão até sua boca. "Caramba, isso é bom."

"Obrigada."

"Eu agradeço," respondeu Emma. "Enfim, não há nenhuma amargura. Apenas minha opinião. Você discorda?"

Regina olhou para a loira por um longo momento, respirando fundo antes de responder. "Infelizmente, não."

"Não é grande coisa, realmente," disse Emma dando de ombros. "Quero dizer, com exceção do vocabulário impecável de livro didático, a classe média e classe baixa não são melhores também. O mundo está cheio de cadelas, sabe?"

Os olhos de Regina correram até Henry rapidamente para ver se o garoto havia ouvido essa palavra em particular, mas ele estava completamente imerso em seu próprio mundo, rugindo alto conforme brincava com seus dinossauros.

Emma seguiu os olhos de Regina e sentiu seu rosto corar instantaneamente percebendo o que havia dito. "Oh meu Deus, desculpe," ela se desculpou. "Eu não quis dizer tão alto, juro que nunca mais vou xingar ninguém perto do garoto."

"Seria ótimo." Regina disse a ela. "Mas acredito que ele não tenha ouvido, de qualquer maneira... Eu concordo com você, no entanto, estou curiosa para saber se..."

"Se eu a vejo assim?" Emma terminou a frase por ela.

Regina revirou os olhos, mas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto mastigava seu macarrão delicadamente. Ela ouviu Emma rir, mas ainda assim evitou os olhos da loira até que a ouviu dizer. "Nem de perto," fazendo Regina finalmente olhar para cima.

"Pelo menos, ainda não," acrescentou Emma. "Um monte de gente rica já me dispensou de um trabalho por causa da maneira como me visto ou falo. Eu vejo em seus olhos a maneira como eles zombam de mim. Você sempre pode perceber através olhos o que realmente pensam de você, sabe? Eu não vi isso em você, mesmo que você secretamente se ache melhor do que eu, você definitivamente não demonstra."

"Eu não." Regina disse a ela rapidamente.

"Você não demonstra?" Emma perguntou com uma risada.

"Eu não me acho melhor do que você." Regina esclareceu e seus olhos se encontraram sobre a mesa.

Depois de alguns segundos, Emma sorriu suavemente para ela e concordou. "Ok, então."

Regina encarou seu sorriso. "Ok."

Quando terminaram de comer, Emma imediatamente se levantou e estendeu a mão para o prato de Regina. Ela os empilhou e levou-os para a cozinha, colocando-os na pia.

Regina começava a agradecer quando notou Emma arregaçar as mangas e virar a torneira. "Oh, Emma, você não precisa fazer isso."

"Eu sei," Emma respondeu. "Você também não precisava me fazer o jantar, mesmo assim o fez. Eu quero lavar, apenas deixe, está bem?"

Regina suspirou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo para a loira. "Muito bem, eu aprecio muito isso. Obrigada."

"Eu que agradeço. Obrigada pelo jantar."

Henry veio correndo para a cozinha, gritando que queria ajudar Emma. Quando ele tentou derrapar até parar, suas meias deslizaram no chão liso e ele bateu nos armários inferiores ao lado das pernas da loira. Os pratos que estavam apoiados na borda do balcão tremeram e Emma conseguiu segura-los, mas não antes da grande tigela de salada no topo da pilha escorregar e cair.

Regina gritou no mesmo segundo em que Emma se jogou no chão e cobriu o corpo de Henry com seu próprio. A saladeira de vidro bateu em sua cabeça com um baque forte, rolou em seu ombro e rachou no chão com o impacto.

Regina estava ao lado dos dois em segundos, Emma virou Henry em seus braços e o olhou com pavor nos olhos. "Você está bem garoto?" ela perguntou a ele. Ele balançou a cabeça como se não fosse grande coisa e se abaixou para pegar a saladeira rachada em seus pés.

"Esta bacia não está bem," disse ele com uma risadinha. "Olha mamãe, está quebrado."

"Eu estou vendo," Regina respondeu com uma risada, grata por seu filho não ter se machucado. "Não vamos tocar nela, está bem?" Ela pegou a bacia de vidro da mão do garoto e colocou-o de volta no balcão, longe da borda. "Henry, por que você não vai para o seu quarto e coloca seu pijama? Você acha que pode fazer isso como um menino grande?"

"Mas eu quero ajudar a lavar," ele lamentou.

"Você pode ajudar Emma na próxima vez que ela vier vê-lo, ok?"

Isso parecia ser o suficiente para Henry. "Tudo bem!" ele exclamou animadamente antes de correr para seu quarto.

Quando ele estava fora de vista, Regina virou-se para Emma conforme ela disparou. "Então, vai haver uma próxima vez? Isso significa que o trabalho é meu?"

"Você está brincando comigo?" Regina perguntou, o sorriso de Emma fugindo de seus lábios.

"Oh, uh... Bem, eu—" Emma começou, mas Regina a cortou rapidamente.

"Emma, você se jogou na frente de uma saladeira de vidro para proteger meu filho, é claro que o trabalho é seu"

Emma riu alto com as palavras. "Parece muito mais incrível quando você coloca assim."

Regina se aproximou da loira e perguntou "Como está sua cabeça?"

"Não se preocupe," respondeu Emma a ela, pegando a mão de Regina e balançando a cabeça para deixa-la ver que estava bem. "Dura como sempre."

Regina apenas riu. Inconscientemente, apertou a mão de Emma, se afastando para pegar o prato com sabão. "Vamos lá, heroína, vamos acabar com esses pratos."

* * *

Henry e Emma deram um _high five_ quando ela acompanhava Regina para coloca-lo para dormir. "Então, eu o verei em breve, ok?"

Ele sorriu para ela e acenou com a cabeça, subindo em sua cama. "E poderemos brincar mais com dinossauros?" Ele perguntou a ela.

"Totalmente."

"Totalmente," ele repetiu, fazendo Emma rir enquanto bagunçava seu cabelo. O garoto era mais do que adorável, e ela não podia imaginar uma forma de não amá-lo. "Boa noite, garoto."

Emma saiu do quarto e esperou por Regina no corredor. Ela ouviu Regina dizer a Henry que voltaria para cobri-lo em breve, a morena saiu do quarto. Elas caminharam em silêncio pelo corredor até o hall de entrada, parando na porta da frente.

"Então, acho que você me liga quando precisar de mim?" Emma perguntou, abrindo a porta e se dirigindo para fora.

"Eu ligarei," Regina concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Estou feliz que fizemos isso, Emma. Acho que Henry vai gostar de ter você por perto quando eu estiver fora."

"Eu acho que vou gostar também." Emma sorriu, dando um aceno desajeitado com a mão. "Tudo bem. Então... Boa noite, Regina."

"Boa noite." Regina repetiu, gentilmente fechando a porta.

* * *

Kathryn gritou ao telefone quando Regina disse que havia concordado em contratar Emma como babá. "Isso é fantástico! Podemos começar imediatamente!"

"Por favor, pare de fazer isso soar como um projeto, Kat," murmurou Regina com o telefone pressionado entre a bochecha e o travesseiro. "Eu não sou um teste."

"Claro que você é," Kathryn disse a ela. "E nós estamos testando o quão rápido podemos encontrar um homem pra você."

"Ou mulher." Acrescentou Regina sem pensar. Ela mordeu a língua assim que percebeu o que tinha dito, e Kathryn definitivamente havia ouvido.

"Sério?" Kathryn brincou. "O que aconteceu com o lance do 'apenas uma vez'?"

Regina enterrou o rosto ainda mais no travesseiro. "Você é incorrigível."

"Eu não sou incorrigível," Kathryn rebateu. "Você apenas odeia que eu esteja certa, e eu estava certa. Você é pelo menos vinte e cinco porcento gay."

Regina riu em seu travesseiro. "_Gayzisse_ não é medida em porcentagem. Não é uma herança."

"Bem, agora é," Kathryn argumentou, rindo. "Eu sou um-sexto irlandesa, e você é um-quarto gay."

Regina revirou os olhos, olhando para seu relógio de cabeceira. "Eu vou desligar agora," ela murmurou no telefone.

"Tudo bem, mas veja se consegue a babá para amanhã," Kathryn disse a ela. "Você tem sorte por ter conseguido numa sexta-feira, porque posso totalmente conseguir algo para amanhã."

"Kathryn, não—" Regina começou, mas Kathryn a cortou.

"Não, sem desculpas. Você concordou, você vai. Essa é a palavra final."

"Tudo bem, mãe," Regina rosnou. "É melhor que ele ou seja seja incrivelmente atraente."

Com essa, Regina pressionou para desligar, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro novamente, e gemendo conforme puxava as cobertas sobre a cabeça, afim de se desligar do mundo.

* * *

O saltos de Regina clicaram alto contra o chão enquanto ela corria para a porta. Ela a abriu para ver Emma parada, com seus cabelos loiros soltos em cascata ao redor de seus ombros e uma mochila pendurada nas costas. Ela sorriu conforme os olhos da loira passaram pelo seu corpo.

Os olhos de Emma pararam no rosto perfeito de Refina e seus cabelos perfeitamente penteados para suas clavículas expostas, um vestido preto apertando suas curvas até os joelhos, e suas panturrilhas deliciosamente tonificadas sobre os saltos pretos.

Ela assobiou soltando um longo "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau."

Regina sorriu, seu rosto corando para um tom suave de rosa.

"Eu vou dar um palpite e dizer que você não está indo para uma grande festa de empresa esta noite." Emma disse entrando e tirando a mochila de suas costas. Ela se sentou no chão debaixo da mesa perto da porta. Ela estava repleta de coisas: livros e cadernos caso ela tivesse algum tempo para trabalhar nas lições de casa, filmes, lanches e coisas do tipo. Ela gostava de estar sempre preparada para qualquer situação.

"Não," disse Regina. "Kathryn, minha amiga a qual você conversou sobre este trabalho, tem sido incrivelmente determinada a me apresentar alguém."

"Whoa, um instante," Emma riu. "Você está me dizendo que contratou uma babá para que pudesse ir a encontros ás cegas?"

Regina revirou os olhos enquanto andava pela casa com Emma a seguindo. "Infelizmente, sim."

"Oh, droga," disse Emma, rindo ainda mais. Estava muito bom pra ser verdade. "Esses ricos... Espero que ela saiba selecionar os caras."

O lábio de Regina se torceu absorvendo as palavras de Emma. "Você acha que eu deveria me preocupar?"

Emma pensou conforme seguia Regina para seu quarto e se sentava na cama da morena.

"Eu me preocuparia." Emma disse a ela, rindo conforme Regina tocava seu ombro.

"Oh, sinta-se em casa, Ms Swan." Regina disse sarcasticamente. Ela tentou não demonstrar seu ligeiro desconforto, uma vez que ela raramente tinha alguém diferente em seu quarto. Regina foi rapidamente se acostumando em se sentir fora de sua zona de conforto quando Emma Swan estava por perto.

Emma sorriu e deu de ombros. "Emma," a loira destacou, corrigindo-a. "E é sua culpa, você andou e eu segui. Se você não me quiser aqui é só falar."

Regina apenas balançou a cabeça, sempre se surpreendendo com a natureza ousada e confiante da jovem mulher. "Acredito que está tudo bem."

"Okay," disse Emma feliz. Ela observou Regina caminhar até uma grande prateleira e puxar um par de brincos de uma pequena caixa de joias que estava em cima dela.

"Onde está meu rapazinho?" Emma perguntou à Regina que conferia a maquiagem em frente ao espelho. "Ou você me chamou para cuidar da casa?"

"Ele está em seu quarto assistindo a um filme," respondeu Regina. "Ele gosta de assistir deitado."

As sobrancelhas de Emma se arquearam em apreciação. "Menino esperto."

Regina assentiu esfregando os lábios delicadamente, Emma continuou o assunto afim de quebrar o silêncio.

"Então," ela disse depois de um minuto, "você não está nem um pouco preocupada?"

"Com o que?"

"Bem, é chamado de 'encontro ás cegas' por uma razão," Emma disse a ela. "Você não conhece os caras antes daquilo. Eu só estou dizendo... Espero que pelo menos Kathryn conheça os caras, porque você não ia gostar de acabar... bom, você sabe."

"Não, acho que não sei," disse Regina rindo. "Talvez você pudesse me explicar."

"Estou apenas dizendo," Emma começou novamente. "Acredito que você não iria gostar de terminar a noite no porão de um cara doido derramando loção no seu corpo."

Os lábios de Regina caíram em desgosto e ela franziu as sobrancelhas conforme encarava Emma com um olhar de confusão. "O que diabos você está falando?" ela perguntou.

Os olhos de Emma se arregalaram comicamente. "Oh não, é sério isso?"

"O que é sério?"

"Você nunca viu 'O Silêncio dos Inocentes?" Perguntou Emma. "É um clássico!"

"Não vi, e pelo que você disse do filme, eu prefiro continuar sem ver." Regina disse a ela séria. "Eu vou ter que lidar com a imagem infeliz presa em minha mente pelo resto da noite, obrigada."

"Não há de quê. Isso vai lembra-la de ter cuidado."

A campainha tocou e Regina amaldiçoou olhando para o relógio. "Ele chegou cedo."

"Ansioso." Emma cantou.

Regina revirou os olhos. "Oh, silêncio."

Emma seguiu Regina pelo corredor até a porta. Quando Regina a abriu, havia um homem alto em um terno cinza-escuro. Ela sorriu enquanto Emma apenas encarava o homem, avaliando-o.

Ela deduziu que ele tinha por volta de seus trinta e poucos anos, provavelmente muito rico considerando seu traje e o Rolex reluzente em seu pulso. Ela não gostou da forma como ele olhou para Regina. A mulher era evidentemente linda, claro, mas o cara a encarou como se fosse uma refeição que ele estava prestes a devorar.

Nada legal.

Emma revirou os olhos conforme ele elogiou Regina com aquela besteira de "Você está linda". Nem mesmo Regina parecia muito convencida de seu sorriso. A morena o agradeceu e pediu para que ele a esperasse um minuto.

Emma a seguiu pelo corredor novamente até o quarto de Henry, observando Regina beijar a testa de seu filho e dizer-lhe que o veria mais tarde. Quando saiu do quarto, Regina voltou-se para Emma.

"Você tem o número do meu celular?" Perguntou ela, Emma apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ok. Eu deixei os números de emergência para você na mesa da cozinha," disse Regina. "Tem uma porção de coisas que você pode preparar para o jantar, ou pode simplesmente pedir alguma coisa, tem dinheiro no balcão. Além disso, gosto de colocar Henry para dormir ás oito no máximo, embora isso possa ser um pouco difícil."

"Eu tenho tudo sob controle," Emma disse-lhe confiante. "Vá em frente, você não quer deixar seu paquera chique te esperando."

Regina sorriu para ela quando disse "Tudo bem. Eu não estarei em casa muito tarde."

Emma seguiu até a porta e sussurrou para Regina no último minuto. "Cuidado com a loção."

As bochechas de Regina ficaram vermelhas enquanto ela tentava segurar o riso. Ela sutilmente chutou a canela de Emma e seguiu o homem para fora. Emma fechou a porta e trancou atrás de si, rindo enquanto esfregava sua canela onde o calcanhar de Regina havia batido.

"Isso foi divertido," ela murmurou para si mesma antes de entrar no quarto de Henry e rastejar para a pequena cama do garoto, assistindo o filme que ele parecia completamente imerso.


	4. Capítulo 4: Vadias de Classe

**_VOCABULÁRIO POPCORN LOVE -cultura e conhecimento-:_**

_*"House Sirloin" é um tipo de carne vermelha consumida pela classe alta dos Estados Unidos* (não joguem no google imagens se não vão ficar com vontade que nem eu.)_  
_*"Reeses Pieces"* é tipo de um M&M's recheado de algo com sabor de pasta de amendoim. (esse vocês podem procurar no google imagens porque não parece muito apetitoso.)_

**Capítulo 4: Vadias de Classe**

"Então, Regina, Kathryn me disse que você tem um filho. Harry, não é?"

Regina contraiu os lábios corrigindo o rapaz. "Henry. Ele tem três anos."

"Ah, e o pai?"

As sobrancelhas de Regina se perderam em seu couro cabeludo com a intensidade que a mulher as arqueou. Ela encarou o rapaz com seu olhar penetrante. "Brice, você vai diretamente nas questões pessoais, não?"

Brice riu, sorrindo grande demais para parecer natural. "Desculpe-me. Ultrapassei os limites?"

"Considerando que acabamos de nos conhecer, eu certamente diria que sim." Respondeu Regina, puxando o guardanapo de seu colo e tomando um gole d'água.

"Bem, talvez possamos nos conhecer muito melhor até o final da noite," ele disse suavemente com uma piscadela sutil, Regina rapidamente presumiu que o homem achava que era encantador, ainda que para ela ele fosse apenas exagerado.

Brice a havia levado em um restaurante o qual ela já havia frequentado com seus pais, achando-o muito previsível dada a sua riqueza óbvia. Se perguntou por que diabos os homens presumiam que todas as mulheres queriam uma refeição cara, vinho caro e passeio em um carro de luxo caro. Será que os mataria tentar ter um pouco de originalidade?

Regina, como era de sua natureza, já fazia uma lista mental de ataques contra o rapaz, e o homem já havia ganhado no quesito antipatia antes mesmo de partir para as questões pessoais.

Ela recebeu sua segunda dose apenas alguns segundos depois, quando o garçom chegou para anotar seus pedidos.

Antes mesmo que Regina pudesse abrir a boca para falar, Brice lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto. "Sim, obrigado. Tomaremos uma garrafa de seu melhor Cabernet Sauvignon e dois _house sirloins_ médios. A senhorita vai desfrutar de uma salada e eu quero—"

Isso foi tudo o que Regina pôde aguentar antes de cortar o homem. Ela engoliu a bile que lhe subiu á garganta conforme o rapaz se tornava ainda mais asqueroso. Ela ficou completamente fora de si pelo homem ter falado por ela. Honestamente, ela insultaria qualquer um que tentasse falar por ela.

Ela era uma mulher adulta com seus próprios pensamentos, suas próprias preferências e sua própria voz. Este homem não sabia nada sobre ela e presumia que tinha algum direito sobre suas preferências e escolhas. Quinze minutos de encontro e Brice já havia sido cortado de sua lista de possibilidades. Para Regina, a atitude geral do homem definitivamente o colocou para fora da lista de comportamentos aceitáveis em um relacionamento.

E ela estava longe de aprovar.

"Na verdade," Regina interrompeu. "Eu vou tomar uma taça de Chardonnay para acompanhar um salmão assado em manteiga de limão. Gostaria de legumes temperados, e por favor, peça ao chefe para aplicar qualquer sal levemente. Obrigado."

O garçom sorriu e acenou com a cabeça antes de se virar para Brice, que olhava para Regina com os lábios entreabertos e sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Senhor?" perguntou o garçom.

"Ah, certo, sim," disse Brice rapidamente, tomando de volta sua atenção. Ele fez seu pedido e sorrindo forçadamente para Regina. "Eu não sabia que você não comia carne vermelha, peço desculpas."

"Oh, eu como carne vermelha, Brice," Regina disse com um sorriso igualmente forçado. "Eu simplesmente não estou de bom humor hoje. No entanto, você saberia disso se simplesmente tivesse se preocupado em perguntar."

Brice pigarreou e olhou ao redor do restaurante, seu rosto mostrando claramente a frustração e constrangimento que sentia. Ficou claro para Regina que o homem havia percebido que ela não estava nem perto de ser o tipo de mulher que ele estava procurando. Ele sem dúvida, esperava por um pedaço doce e macio de carne que aceitasse toda e qualquer decisão que ele tomasse.

Regina não era um troféu. Ela era mais como toda uma competição—um complexo caminho que valia a pena, não apenas uma recompensa sem sentido.

Regina suspirou, cruzando e descruzando as pernas debaixo da mesa, evitando contato visual com Brice. _Ótimo_, pensou ela. Agora ela teria de passar todo o jantar com este homem estranho, e era pouco provável que qualquer progresso estimulante aconteceria.

Ela esperou que o garçom viesse com seus pedidos o mais rápido possível, e em seguida, ela pudesse fechar a conta e ir pra casa.

* * *

"Ok, aguente aí, garoto," Emma grunhiu deitada no chão. "Deixe-me colocar meu pé direito."

Henry riu enquanto Emma finalmente posicionava seus pés suavemente contra sua barriguinha. Ela tirou as mãos e sorriu para ele. "Segure-se firme, ok? Bem apertado!"

"Okay!" ele exclamou animadamente apertando as mãos o mais firme que pôde, gritando de alegria quando ela facilmente ergueu seu pequeno corpinho no ar. Ela estendeu os braços, segurando seu corpo com as mãos e com os pés, de modo que parecia que ele estava voando poucos metros acima dela. Ela ria alto conforme ele gritava "Eu sou um avião!"

"Você é!" Ela então separou os pés e pegou Henry num abraço apertado conforme ele caiu em seu colo. Ela fez cócegas nele, que ria e se contorcia.

Ele riu alto, parando e arregalando seus olhos em seguida, tampando a boca com as mãos.

"Whoa," disse Emma, seu sorriso desaparecendo. "Você está bem, amigão? Você está se sentindo bem?"

Talvez ela tivesse esperado pouco tempo depois do jantar para fazer aquilo. Ela não queria acabar coberta de ervilhas e purê vindos do estômago de Henry. Isso não seria bonito ou agradável.

As bochechas de Henry coraram num vermelho brilhante conforme ele olhava para seus pés. "Eu fiz xixi."

Emma mordeu a língua para não rir com a situação, porque era óbvio de que ele o pequeno rapaz estava mais do que envergonhado com o acidente. Suas bochechas rosadas e seu silêncio tímido eram incrivelmente encantadores. Ela colocou o dedo sob seu queixo e levantou sua cabecinha para que ele a olhasse. "Ei, está tudo bem, Henry. Acidentes acontecem com tudo mundo." Ela disse docemente.

"Até com você?" ele perguntou a ela, ainda sussurrando.

"Até comigo," ela disse a ele, ainda que tivesse certeza de não fazer xixi nas calças desde que usava fraldas. "A culpa foi minha de qualquer maneira, certo? Eu não devia ter feito tantas cócegas."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas sua voz ainda não passava de um sussurro enquanto ele segurava as mãos sobre a mancha úmida que se formou na frente de sua calça. "Está bem."

"Ok, vamos nos limpar então?" Emma disse. "É hora do banho antes de dormir de qualquer maneira, certo?"

"Uhum." Henry balançou a cabeça, timidamente pegando na mão de Emma e caminhando com ela até o grande banheiro em frente ao seu quarto.

A temperatura da água estava perfeita e a banheira já havia enchido mais da metade quando Emma se virou para pegar Henry. Ela riu com o garoto já sem roupas de pé ao seu lado, as mãozinhas sobre suas partes íntimas e os lábios presos entre seus pequenos dentes. Sua mão cutucou a pequena barriga redonda e Emma viu que seu umbiguinho era levemente saltado. Ela havia tido um irmão adotivo com o umbigo assim também. Por mais estranho que as outras pessoas pudessem achar, Emma achava muito bonito.

Ela o cutucou com o dedo indicador. "Ok, amigão, você está pronto?" Ele balançou a cabeça e esticou os braços para que ela pudesse pegá-lo. Ela levantou-o sobre a borda alta da banheira e o abaixou lentamente na água quente.

Henry recuperava rapidamente sua confiança à medida que brincava com seus barcos de borracha. Ele tagarelava sobre as coisas que gostava conforme Emma cuidadosamente inclinava sua cabeça para trás para lavar o shampoo.

"Não acredito," exclamou Emma com um sorriso no rosto. "Verde é minha cor favorita, também!"

"Os dinossauros são verdes." Henry disse-lhe com um sorriso igualmente grande.

Emma apenas riu quando puxou a tampa do ralo. Henry levantou e estremeceu antes de Emma enrolá-lo na toalha. Ela o secou e vestiu o pijama no garoto, que naturalmente, era todo estampado com pequenos dinossauros. Ela se sentou no vaso sanitário e o observou na frente de um pequeno espelho que Regina obviamente havia instalado baixo demais para ficar na altura do filho. Ele penteava o cabelo castanho suavemente com uma escova. Escovou os dentes com precisão, e uma vez que havia terminado, lavou a boca e sorriu tão grande que Emma foi incapaz de não sorrir de volta.

"Excelente trabalho," ela disse entusiasmada. "Eles estão super limpos e brancos."

Ele riu e se virou, correndo até seu quarto. Ele disparou e pulou em sua cama, gargalhando alto quando Emma entrou, sorrindo como uma idiota.

_Na boa_, ela pensou, _não tem como esse garoto ficar ainda mais fofo._

* * *

Deixar o restaurante com Brice foi ainda mais desconfortável do que ficar no restaurante com Brice. Regina andou silenciosamente ao seu lado até seu carro esporte, ele abriu a porta para que ela entrasse.

"Obrigada." Ela disse depois de se sentar graciosamente no banco.

Quando Brice entrou no carro e girou as chaves, Regina não conseguia pensar em nada além de _Por favor, que não tenha trânsito algum!_

Obviamente, Regina sabia que isso era completamente impossível.

Sábado á noite em Nova York? Sem chance.

Quando estavam presos na fileira de carros na rua, Brice estava claramente sem jeito. "Então, você esteve em muitos encontros ás cegas?"

Regina encarava as ruas pela janela e respondeu silenciosamente, "Não."

"Eu suspeitei," ele disse com um sorriso. "Você parece incomodada, um pouco desconfortável. Demora um tempo para se acostumar. Eu arriscaria dizer que pela sua reação no restaurante, você não namora muito. Você não está acostumada a ser mimada?"

"Mimada?" ela perguntou, não sendo capaz de mascarar a descrença em sua voz.

"Sim." Ele disse lançando um sorriso que ela viu pelo reflexo da janela.

Regina não tocou mais no assunto conforme o rapaz dirigia.

"Vire aqui," disse Regina rapidamente, apontando para a curva à direita. Ela coçou a lateral do nariz e evitou olhar para o homem no banco do motorista. "É mais rápido." Ela acrescentou.

Essa provavelmente foi uma dica para que Brice não falasse mais nada, porque sua voz não foi ouvida durante todo o resto do percurso até a casa de Regina.

* * *

Os escuros e longos cílios de Henry tremiam conforme ele lutava para manter os olhos abertos, sua respiração estava calma e pesada, e Emma sabia que o garoto era um caso perdido.

Ela parou com a leitura e colocou a mão em sua barriga sobre as cobertas, esfregando em pequenos círculos Em questão de segundos o garoto estava dormindo. Ela riu para si mesma, se inclinando e beijando sua testa, saindo discretamente de seu quarto em seguida.

Emma olhou para o relógio em seu celular e viu que mal passava das oito horas, deduzindo que ainda lhe sobrava tempo até que Regina voltasse para casa.

"O que fazer?" ela murmurou para si mesma, decidindo matar o tempo com lição de casa.

Ela foi até a porta da frente onde havia deixado sua mochila e a levou até a cozinha. Ela tirou um saco de pipoca e alguns pequenos sacos de _Reeses Pieces_. Ela fez a pipoca no micro-ondas e despejou numa tigela grande que encontrou em um dos armários de Regina, misturando os sacos de doces com a pipoca no recipiente. Era seu lanche favorito do mundo, uma peculiaridade que adquiriu com sua companheira de quarto na NYU.

Emma levou a mochila e tigela para a sala, puxando um de seus livros e um caderno e iniciando algumas anotações.

Ela estava esperando que Regina demorasse mais algumas horas, mas nem trinta minutos haviam se passado quando Emma ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e fechar, seguido pelos cliques do salto alto ecoarem pela casa.

* * *

Regina fechou a porta atrás de si após evitar com segurança o beijo de despedida, entrando em sua casa. Ela inclinou-se contra a porta e soltou um suspiro pesado. Graças á Deus aquele encontro horrível havia acabado.

Ela olhou para o grande relógio ornamentado na parede do hall de entrada e viu que ainda era cerca de quinze para as nove. Henry provavelmente já estava dormindo. Ela caminhou o mais silenciosamente possível em direção ao quarto e espiou dentro dele. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao ver o pequeno rosto com a luz que entrava pela porta. Seu polegar estava firmemente preso em sua boca enquanto ele dormia.

Regina fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dela, indo em busca da babá.

Ela encontrou Emma na sala de estar, jogada no sofá rodeada de papéis de sua lição de casa e a enorme tigela de pipoca no colo.

Emma olhou para cima quando Regina entrou na sala, olhando rapidamente para seu celular, depois para Regina novamente. "Ouch," disse ela tentando evitar uma risada. "Não são nem nove horas. Acho que o encontro não foi bom..."

Regina revirou os olhos e bufou enquanto tirava os sapatos de salto alto. "Esse foi o eufemismo do ano."

Emma riu se levantando rapidamente, colocando a tigela de pipoca na mesa em sua frente. "Sente-se, eu já volto."

As sobrancelhas de Regina se franziram, mas ela obedeceu. Ela torceu o nariz ao olhar para a tigela e ver a pipoca engordurada e amanteigada misturada com os pequenos doces coloridos. Já estava quase acabando, o que fez Regina deduzir que Emma havia feito há algum tempo.

Emma voltou carregando uma xícara de café quente. Ela colocou sob a mesa na frente de Regina. "Açúcar ou creme? Eu magino que você seja o tipo de menina que gosta de café preto, mas eu posso pegar outra coisa se você quiser."

"Não, obrigada. Você acertou, mas você certamente não precisa fazer isso, Emma."

"Sim, eu sei." Emma deu de ombros, pegando a tigela na mesa e comendo a pipoca de dentro.

Regina apontou para o recipiente. "Isso parece terrivelmente repugnante e engordativo."

Emma riu. "Não critique antes de experimentar, mulher." Ela surpreendeu completamente Regina quando levantou sua blusa para expor o abdômen perfeitamente tonificado. "Acho que eu me dou bem nesse lance todo de engorda." disse Emma com uma risada.

Regina sentiu suas bochechas queimarem conforme seus olhos encararam a barriga de Emma. Ela limpou a garganta e voltou para os olhos esmeralda brilhantes da loira. "Tenho certeza que sim." ela concordou e moveu-se rapidamente para colocar a xícara de café nos lábios. Ela se distraiu soprando o líquido quente, evitando contato visual com a babá incrivelmente descarada.

"Como Henry se comportou?" Regina perguntou rapidamente, mudando de assunto.

"Como o melhor garoto do mundo," Emma respondeu caindo no sofá ao lado de Regina. "Mas ele teve um acidente."

"Sério?" Regina perguntou surpresa. "Uau, isso é uma ocorrência rara."

"Sim, bem, foi minha culpa," admitiu Emma. "Eu estava fazendo cócegas, e ele ficou muito envergonhado... Mas eu expliquei que todo mundo tem acidentes e dei um banho nele, depois ficou tudo bem."

"Como ele lidou com o banho?" Regina perguntou, completamente surpresa que Emma tivesse ajudado seu filho a tomar banho; uma surpresa agradável, no entanto. Ela havia pedido que Emma apenas entretece seu filho e o colocasse para dormir, mas ao que parecia, a loira havia cumprido mais do que bem seu papel de babá naquela noite, fazendo com que Regina a aprovasse ainda mais. "Ele costuma ser muito tímido."

"Nah, ele se saiu muito bem," Emma disse dando de ombros. "Tagarelou o tempo todo, depois penteou seus cabelos como um pequeno cavalheiro, escovou os dentes e correu direto para a cama."

Regina sorriu lindamente e Emma apenas olhou pra ela. Então ela percebeu que a estava encarando e suas bochechas coraram fortemente.

"Oh merda," disse Emma, percebendo que estava se sentindo totalmente em casa. "Eu sinto muito. Eu sequer perguntei se você quer que eu vá embora. Eu posso ir agora, tenho certeza que você está cansada ou algo assim. Sinto muito."

Regina considerou suas opções por um segundo. Ela não estava necessariamente cansada. Ela não costumava ir pra cama tão cedo, embora depois daquele encontro ela estivesse disposta a enterrar a cabeça em seus travesseiros e dormir até o dia seguinte.

Sim, isso parecia tentador; ou talvez um banho de espumas agradável antes de se deitar. Ah, sim, isso soou muito melhor.

No entanto, quando abriu a boca para se despedir de Emma, ela se viu dizendo algo completamente diferente. "Não, está tudo bem, Emma," disse para a loira, "Eu não me importaria em ter sua companhia suportável, considerando que o rapaz do meu encontro era totalmente o contrário."

As sobrancelhas de Regina franziram quando ela percebeu que havia dito algo completamente oposto ao que tinha a intenção de dizer; no entanto, as palavras já haviam sido ditas e o brilhante sorriso de Emma foi o suficiente para que ela não se arrependesse.

"Que droga," Emma disse se apoiando confortável no sofá ao lado de Regina. Ela colocou a pipoca em cima da mesa e apoiou os pés com meias ao lado, virando-se para observar Regina. "Foi a loção? Ele era tão assustador assim?"

Regina riu alto, passando a mão pelas mechas curtas e escuras de seu cabelo conforme tomava um gole de café. Ela absorveu o gosto amargo e satisfatório do líquido quente em sua língua conforme ele descia por sua garganta. Era o exatamente o que ela precisava.

"Foi completamente insatisfatório, com toda a certeza," Regina disse a ela, "felizmente ele não fez nenhuma menção sobre loção."

Emma riu com as palavras de Regina. "Só porque você não foi pra casa com ele."

"É claro que não fui pra casa com ele, Emma," disse Regina olhando incrédula para a loira. "Eu acabei de conhece-lo. Que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou?"

"O tipo que os caras realmente gostam," disse Emma arqueando as sobrancelhas, rindo confortavelmente. "Não, você está certa. Você é uma vadia de classe, e vadias de classe não fazem esse tipo de merda."

"Oh?" Regina perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para Emma, rindo ao ser referida como uma 'vadia de classe'. "E o que vadias de classe fazem, exatamente?"

"Você não sabe?" Emma perguntou brincando. "Quero dizer, você é uma, deveria saber."

Regina bufou em seu café, fazendo Emma rir ainda mais. "Vadias de classe sempre bebem seu álcool em taças chiques e extravagantes."

Regina acenou em agradecimento e riu em aprovação.

"Vadias elegantes usam salto alto, não importa a ocasião." Acrescentou Emma.

Regina inclinou a cabeça enquanto pensava em uma maneira de discordar dessa, mas não havia como, porque ela realmente usava saltos altos em todos os lugares onde ia. "Concordo." ela finalmente disse, o sorriso de Emma só cresceu.

"Viu só?" Emma exclamou. "Ah, e vadias de classe NUNCA dormem com um cara no primeiro encontro." Acrescentou Emma como uma nota final.

"Absolutamente" Regina concordou, inclinando a cabeça em agradecimento enquanto ria com a loira.

Fazia algum tempo desde que Regina havia dado tanta risada com outro adulto. Kathryn era engraçada e muitas vezes fazia Regina rir, e claro, Cora também tinha seus momentos, mas Emma era totalmente diferente. Regina se espantava como Emma lhe arrancava o riso com tanta facilidade.

"Então," Emma disse diminuindo a frequência de sua risada. "O que havia de errado com o cara?"

Regina suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos novamente, Emma observou os fios caírem em ondas suaves ao redor do rosto. Ela observou os olhos distantes de Regina conforme ela respondeu em voz baixa. "O que_ não_ havia de errado?"

Emma sorriu compreensiva e perguntou suavemente. "Foi tão mal assim?"

"Bom, pra começar," Regina respirou fundo. "Ele estava exageradamente confiante e controlador."

"Eca, sério?" Emma perguntou, curvando os lábios em desgosto. "Eu odeio pessoas assim, do tipo que tenta pedir por você ou algo assim..."

"Sim!" Regina exclamou, se aproximando um pouco mais de Emma. "Eu odeio isso. Posso escolher minha própria refeição!"

"Não é?" Emma se viu na situação facilmente. "Tipo, coma o que quiser, cara, mas me deixe escolher o que eu quero. Ah, e por que eles sempre escolhem salada para as meninas? Mesmo que seja um ponto de vista, eles sempre acham que todas as garotas querem salada. Que droga é essa, afinal?"

"Sim," Regina disse novamente, tomando outro gole de seu café. Ela imitou a voz arrogante de Brice. "Oh, e a senhorita vai desfrutar de uma salada."

Emma bufou e riu. "E você comeu o que ele pediu pra você?"

"Oh não," Regina disse a ela, um sorriso perverso enfeitando seus lábios. "Eu sequer deixei que ele terminasse de pedir. Eu interferi seu pedido e fiz o meu."

"Sério?" Emma aplaudiu em apreço. "Isso é ótimo! Aposto que ele se sentiu um idiota. Isso é incrível, você o colocou no lugar."

"Oh, oh!" Regina acrescentou, de repente apreciando a conversa com a babá, inteiramente absorvida a cada resposta da loira. "Ele continuou sua implicância no carro, dizendo que recusei que ele pedisse por mim porque não estou acostumada a ser mimada!"

Emma trouxe seu dedo médio até a boca e mordeu numa expressão de desagrado.

"Exatamente," disse Regina rindo. "Eu sequer me importei em responder."

"Eu não teria respondido também," Emma disse a ela. "O cara parece um idiota. Qual era o nome dele?"

"Brice."

"Brice?" Emma respondeu, seus lábios se curvando. "Até mesmo seu nome é idiota."

Regina riu alto com as palavras de Emma. "Você está apenas dizendo isso para me fazer sentir melhor."

Emma sorriu e piscou para ela. "Está funcionando."

Regina abaixou a cabeça e tomou outro gole de seu café. "Está. Obrigada." Ela sorriu calmamente.

* * *

Regina caminhou até a porta e sorriu quando a loira deu um tapinha sem jeito em seu braço. "Não se preocupe," disse Emma com um sorriso. "Tenho certeza que seu próximo encontro será melhor."

"É o que espero." respondeu Regina. Ela entregou várias notas para Emma, que arregalou os olhos encarando o dinheiro.

"Whoa, não," disse ela, balançando a cabeça. "Isso é muita coisa."

Regina estendeu a mão e enrolou os dedos de Emma ao redor das notas. "Você fez por merecer," disse ela com um sorriso. "Por favor, aceite."

As bochechas de Emma se tornaram vermelho brilhante e ela se forçou a não discutir. A loira limpou a garganta e disse calmamente. "Bom, obrigada então, sério."

"Sou eu quem lhe agradeço." Regina respondeu abrindo a porta para a loira.

Emma virou-se e já estava no meio do hall. Por alguma razão, ela estava tendo dificuldade em sair dali. Ela trocou de pé e ajeitou a mochila nas costas, olhando para Regina. "Então, eu te vejo em breve, certo?"

"Te ligo assim que precisar de você novamente," Regina disse docemente.

"Ok então," Emma respondeu rapidamente, se sentindo estranha por algum motivo. Ainda assim, ela sorriu suavemente e murmurou um rápido "Boa noite."

Regina apoiou a cabeça contra a porta, suavemente respondendo o boa noite de Emma, permanecendo lá até que a loira estivesse há muito tempo fora de vista.


	5. Capítulo 5: Domingo de Dinossauro

**Capítulo 5: Domingo de Dinossauro**

Regina franziu o nariz em seu sono, a sensação da luz em seu rosto fazendo-a se contorcer. Ela balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, mas depois da terceira vez, estendeu a mão para afastar o que a estava incomodando. Sua mão bateu em outra e ela a segurou, seus dedos enrolando delicadamente em torno de um pulso pequenino.

Seus olhos chocolate lentamente se abriram, arrancando um riso baixo e rouco de Regina quando se deparou com o rostinho do filho em frente ao seu. Ele estava deitado e enrolado como uma bola ao seu lado, o rosto tão perto do dela que eles praticamente se tocavam. Seus olhos caramelo estavam bem abertos, e o garoto explodiu em risos quando a mãe o olhou.

Era muito raro que Henry acordasse antes de Regina, mas sempre o que fazia, ele se arrastava até sua cama e a cutucava até que ela também estivesse acordada. Regina riu sob o sorriso que nasceu em seus lábios por ter sido acordada com as cócegas do filho. Ele agarrou sua barriguinha enquanto ria. "Oi mamãe."

Ele se aconchegou em sua mão conforme ela a estendeu e passou os dedos pelo cabelo castanho suave e apertou sua bochecha. "Bom dia, munchkin."

"É hora de acordar e ir pra vovó," ele soou feliz.

As sobrancelhas de Regina franziram e ela se virou para olhar o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Os números brilhantes indicavam que mal havia passado das sete. Ela gemeu internamente, sem deixar de sorrir para o filho. "É domingo, amor. Mamãe não trabalha aos domingos, lembra?"

"Então é só eu e você?" ele perguntou a ela com os olhos arregalados, um sorriso ainda maior começou a se formar em seus lábios.

O coração de Regina vibrou com a visão do sorriso de alegria que seu filho sempre expressava por poder passar um dia inteiro com ela. Ele definitivamente amava seus avós, mas Henry sem dúvida era o típico garoto da mamãe. Regina era sua pessoa favorita do mundo, e por isso os fins de semana era seus dias favoritos, especialmente os domingos.

Regina sempre passeava com ele aos domingos. Ela o levava para parques, museus, galerias de arte e às vezes até a Broadway. Ele raramente entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas amava a música e as danças. Henry tagarelou por um mês inteiro sobre O Rei Leão depois que Regina o levou para assistir.

Esses tipos de atividades não eram necessariamente consideradas típicas para uma criança de três anos, mas Regina queria que seu filho fosse bem educado e investiu nas artes, história, natureza, ciência e várias culturas. Ela queria que Henry tivesse interesses além de brinquedos infantis e filmes de animação, embora ela soubesse que aquilo certamente tinha um valor. Henry nunca se queixou.

Ele amava cada segundo com ele. Adorava piqueniques no Central Park, amava os museus e as galerias de arte, até mesmo as peças e exposições históricas. Henry se animava com qualquer coisa.

"Só eu e você" ela sussurrou com um sorriso.

Ele bateu palmas e sorriu. "Pra onde vamos, mamãe?"

Regina rolou de costas e esticou as pernas, gemendo conforme seus ossos se ajustavam. Henry a imitou, rindo com a brincadeira. Ele fugiu para os pés da cama e jogou os braços sobre a cabeça, fazendo caretas enquanto gemia e grunhia. Regina apenas riu antes de o atacar.

Ela agarrou a lateral de seu corpinho e fez cócegas em seus braços enquanto ele gritava tentando se esquivar. Regina o soltou depois de um momento, sabendo que se ela fizesse cócegas demais, ele teria um acidente. Ela plantou um beijo estalado em sua testa antes de se levantar da cama, puxando o roupão por cima de sua camisola de seda.

"Onde você gostaria de ir hoje, Henry?" ela perguntou a ele, fazendo sinal para que ele se levantasse da cama.

Ele se arrastou pelo colchão e segurou as mãos de Regina para que ela pudesse ajuda-lo a descer. "Eu quero ver os ossos de dinossauro!" ele exclamou enquanto ia para trás de Regina para que ela pudesse arrumar a cama.

Regina riu. "Tudo bem!"

"Nós podemos ir lá?"

"Claro que podemos, Henry," disse ela virando-se para sorrir para ele. "Depois do café da manhã, nos vestimos e vamos, ok?"

"Eba!" ele disse erguendo o pequeno punho no ar e correndo pelo corredor em direção à cozinha.

Regina passou a mão pelos fios curtos de seu cabelo e riu, seguindo seu filho pela casa.

* * *

Regina colocava o cinto de segurança em Henry quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ela rapidamente puxou o telefone de seu bolso e revirou os olhos quando viu o rosto de Kathryn iluminando a tela. A mulher sem dúvida estava ligando para perguntar sobre o encontro, o que serviu apenas para reforçar o desagrado de Regina.

Assim que Regina apertou o botão para aceitar a chamada, a voz de Kathryn ecoou estridente pela linha. "Olá, querida! Como foi seu encontro incrivelmente sexy noite passada?"

"Incrivelmente decepcionante," Regina respondeu sarcasticamente. "Na verdade, foi tão decepcionante que eu deveria te ignorar por no mínimo uma semana."

"Uau, uma semana inteira?" Kathryn perguntou, rindo. "O que ele fez? Pediu sexo antes do jantar?"

Regina bufou irritada se sentando no banco do motorista e afivelando o cinto de segurança. "Depois dessa eu deveria te ignorar por duas semanas."

Kathryn riu ainda mais. "Ok, ok, me perdoe. Pensei que ele era sexy. O que deu errado?"

"Ele era decentemente atraente," Regina admitiu. "Até ele abrir a boca."

"Você tem certeza de que não foi porque você estava à procura de razões para não gostar dele?"

"Por favor, me dê um pouco de crédito, Kat. O homem tentou pedir por mim, em seguida sugeriu que meu desinteresse em sua atitude foi devido à grande falta de mimos em minha vida."

Kathryn bufou ao telefone. "Oh, wow," disse ela controlando-se para não rir. "Isso é muito triste."

"Mamãe!" Henry reclamou no banco traseiro. "Nós não estamos saindo do lugar!"

Regina olhou no espelho retrovisor para ver seu filho se contorcer na cadeira.

"Eu sei munchkin," disse ela. "Só mais um minuto."

Ela voltou sua atenção para a conversa no telefone. "Kathryn, tenho que desligar. Estou com Henry no carro, estamos indo para o museu."

"Ah, é?" perguntou ela. "Qual? Eu posso encontrá-la lá, não tenho planos para hoje."

"O Museu Americano de História Natural," Regina disse colocando a chave na ignição do carro. Ela sabia que Henry não se importaria com a presença de Kathryn. Ele ficaria feliz de vê-la.

Kathryn riu ao telefone. "Henry está querendo ver os dinossauros de novo?"

"É claro." respondeu Regina. Me ligue quando você chegar e irei com Henry encontra-la."

"Ok, te vejo em breve," disse Kathryn feliz.

Regina pressionou o botão para encerrar a chamada, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor novamente para ver Henry a olhando de volta. Seus olhos se estreitaram em uma imitação quase perfeita de seus próprios olhos quando ela lidava com algo particularmente irritante. Regina não pode evitar de rir alto.

"Ok, ok, estamos indo agora," disse á ele, sua expressão facial rapidamente se transformou num sorriso.

* * *

Emma estendeu o pequeno cobertor e se sentou em cima dele, puxando seu exemplar de 'Monstros Invisíveis' de Chuck Palahniuk da mochila.

Ela usou sua mochila como travesseiro, respirando fundo e sorrindo com as cócegas em seu nariz quando respirou fundo, aspirando o aroma do Central Park. Ela adorava ler ao ar livre, então costumava ir ao Central Park nos fins de semana apenas para se deitar e relaxar, ler ou até mesmo fazer lição de casa. Principalmente pelo fato de poder estar fora dos dormitórios da universidade.

Era uma linda manhã de domingo e Emma não podia conter o sorriso em seu rosto. Ela havia se divertido bastante na noite anterior com Henry e mais tarde com sua mãe. Regina era como um quebra-cabeças complexo para Emma, mesclando o monocromático com formas coloridas, tornando-a absolutamente intrigante. Podia-se dizer que Regina Mills não se encaixava perfeitamente nos esteriótipos de sua classe. Ela a havia observado muito na noite anterior. Regina estava longe de ser uma típica garota rica que sentia-se no poder através do dinheiro e coisas materiais acima de tudo. Emma se perguntou o que mais ela poderia aprender sobre a mulher; isto é, se elas passassem mais tempo juntas.

Emma abriu seu livro e puxou a tampa do marcador de textos, prendendo-a na traseira da caneta antes de começar a ler. Ela mal havia passado algumas páginas quando foi abordada inesperadamente.

* * *

Emma gritou quando um pequeno corpo se jogou por cima dela, se afastando o quanto pode afim de reconhecer o garoto.

"_Henry?_" ela conseguiu dizer, sufocada pelo abraço apertado do garoto. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça quando uma sombra chegou á eles, levantando a mão para proteger a vista do sol e se deparando com a figura brilhante de Regina Mills.

Emma quase não percebeu o aperto no peito ou a agitação suave em seu estômago quando olhou para Regina, um enorme sorriso se espalhando no rosto da mulher.

"Sinto muito Sra Sw—Emma," Regina disse sorrindo para ela. "Ele a viu antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo."

Emma rapidamente se sentou, colocando o garoto em seu colo e acariciando suas costas. "Não, isso é muito legal!"

O coração de Regina se derreteu com a maneira com que Emma falou de seu filho com genuína sinceridade em sua voz. "Ei rapazinho, senti sua falta."

Ela então olhou novamente para Regina, murmurando suavemente. "Oi."

"Quer ver os dinossauros?" Henry se empolgou com sua ideia como se houvesse sido a mais brilhante de sua jovem vida.

"Uh..." Emma não fazia ideia do que Henry estava falando, Regina se propôs a explicar rapidamente.

"Estou levando-o para o museu," Regina disse à ela. "Ele ama a exibição de fósseis."

"Ah, certo," Emma pegou rapidamente. "Entendi. Gosto desse lugar também."

"Então vamos ver!" Henry saltou sobre sua coxa, pegando em sua mão.

"Oh, Henry," disse Regina baixinho. "Tenho certeza de que Emma está ocupada com seus próprios planos."

"Não, eu estou livre, na verdade," Emma disse-lhe rapidamente. "Eu adoraria ver os dinossauros com vocês. Quer dizer, a menos que você não queira que eu vá, o que estaria tudo bem. Eu não quero atrapalhar nem nada. Posso entender que você queira passar um tempo com ele, sabe, só vocês dois."

Henry tinha apenas ouvido a parte inicial de sua resposta, gritando entusiasmado e se levantando, puxando o braço de Emma enquanto ela falava com a mãe dele.

"Não, está tudo bem," Regina disse a ela com um sorriso. "Kathyn vai nos encontrar lá de qualquer maneira."

"Ah, tudo bem então," Emma ficou de pé, recolhendo seu livro e cobertor e guardando-os de volta na mochila. "Vamos!"

"Tem certeza que você não se importa, Emma?" Regina perguntou-lhe baixinho e tocando seu braço. "Percebi que você estava lendo. Odiaria interromper o seu dia simplesmente porque meu filho é muito veemente. Você tem todo o direito de recusar se não quiser ir."

Emma riu e balançou a cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Eu posso ler o livro em outra hora, vocês são mais importantes no momento."

Um leve toque de rosa pintou as bochechas de Regina conforme ela abaixava a cabeça. "Tudo bem então."

Henry pulava para cima e para baixo. "Você tem que dar a mão!"

Sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, Emma deslizou sua mão sobre a de Regina, arrancando uma expressão confusa de Henry. Regina pigarreou sem jeito, suas bochechas atingindo um tom brilhante de vermelho conforme ela riu quando seu filho revirou os olhos. "Não Emma, você tem que dar a mão pra mim."

"Oh... Uh, ok," Emma gaguejou imediatamente soltando a mão de Regina, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cachos dourados. Ela queria bater a cabeça na parede. "Huh, sim, isso faz muito mais sentido. Duh, Emma," ela murmurou para si mesma, fazendo Regina rir ainda mais mais. Ela podia ver no rosto de Emma o quanto ela estava envergonhada.

Henry apenas deu de ombros e se esmagou entre as duas mulheres, deslizando uma de suas pequenas mãos na de Regina e a outra na de Emma, caminhando com elas até o museu.

* * *

Emma ficou com Henry na exposição enquanto Regina ia ao encontro de Kathryn na entrada principal do museu.

As sobrancelhas da loira se franziram ao avistar Regina. "Onde está Henry?" ela perguntou inclinando-se para deixar um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

"Ele está com Emma," Regina respondeu tocando o braço da amiga para que elas pudessem entrar.

Kathryn continuava com sua expressão confusa enquanto andava. "Quem é Emma?"

"É a jovem que você encontrou para ser a babá de Henry."

"Oh," Kathryn exclamou. "Agora me lembrei. Espere, você está pagando a babá para ir no museu com você? Querida, isso é muito triste."

Regina golpeou o braço da amiga com uma risada. "Não, é claro que não. Ela estava lendo no parque e Henry a encontrou e pediu para que viesse conosco. Acho que ele a idolatra um pouco... Veio falando dela desde o café da manhã até chegarmos aqui."

"Você gosta dela?"

"_O qu_ê?" Regina perguntou, virando-se para olhar para a amiga. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer exatamente o que eu te perguntei," Kathryn disse confusa. "Você gosta dela? Digo, como babá?"

"Oh," disse Regina rapidamente. "Oh! Sim, sim, ela é uma babá maravilhosa. Você sabe o quão tímido Henry pode ser, mas ele se abriu muito para ela."

Kathryn sorriu. "Está vendo?" ela disse piscando para Regina. "Eu sou ótima para escolher pessoas."

"Para cargos de babá talvez," Regina respondeu com um suspiro. "Para encontros, por outro lado..."

"Hey!" Kathryn cutucou Regina com o cotovelo. "Me dê uma chance. Você só foi em um encontro, e o cara tinha um excelente potencial. Como eu ia saber que ele era um mala?"

"Idiota." Regina murmurou.

Kathryn riu. "O quê?"

Regina sorriu com a pergunta. "Emma chamou ele de idiota."

Kathryn revirou os olhos para a amiga. "Universitários..."

"Você percebe que somos apenas cinco anos mais velhas do que ela, certo?" Regina perguntou cum uma cotovelada. "Você esqueceu que não faz muito tempo que as _universitárias_ éramos nós."

Kathryn suspirou, uma expressão feliz tomando seu rosto. "Sim, nossos tempos de ouro."

Regina apertou o braço de sua amiga, apontando para o outro lado do salão. Kathryn seguiu com os olhos e viu uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros de costas para elas, em pé na frente de um esqueleto de dinossauro enorme. Henry estava em seu colo, uma de suas mãozinhas apoiada em seu ombro enquanto a outra apontava para os ossos.

* * *

Kathryn analisou o corpo de Emma com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, encarando seus jeans apertados e sua jaqueta de couro vermelha. "Cristo," ela murmurou. "Essa é a babá que eu escolhi?"

"Você não a conhece?" perguntou Regina.

"Não, eu coloquei um anúncio nas páginas amarelas e ela me ligou." Kathryn admitiu. "Eu só falei com ela no telefone, mas ela parecia ser um doce."

"Ela é." Regina disse a ela, acenando com a cabeça."

"Sim, e ela aparentemente faz pilates durante o dia todo, todos os dias." Kathryn acrescentou com uma risada. "Olhe para essas pernas."

Regina assentiu, o olhar das mulheres fixos na babá. "Ela realmente está em forma," ela concordou. "Você deveria ver seu abdômen..."

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Regina avançou de volta para seu filho, deixando Kathyn perplexa com suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Espere, o quê?" ela disse, de repente percebendo o que Regina havia dito. "Quando foi que você seu abdo—Regina, espere por mim!"

* * *

"Emma," disse Regina suavemente, a loira se virando com Henry se chacoalhando de animação.

"Mamãe, olha!" Henry exclamou, apontando para o esqueleto de dinossauro enorme, os olhos arregalados de admiração mesmo que já tivesse visto cada um dos dinossauros daquele museu mais de mil vezes.

"Estou vendo, munchkin," Regina sorriu. "Qual dinossauro é esse?"

"Esse é o Rex," Henry disse a ela colocando os dedos em sua boca e chupando-os, olhando de volta para o dinossauro e arrancando uma risada de Emma e Regina.

Regina deu um tapinha no braço da loira. "Emma, esta é minha amiga Kathryn, você falou com ela sobre a vaga de babá."

Os olhos de Emma foram para os da loira ao lado de Regina. "Ah, certo, sim." Ela estendeu a mão livre enquanto o outro braço permaneceu firmemente segurando Henry em seu colo. "Prazer em finalmente conhecê-la pessoalmente, Kathryn."

Kathryn tocou a mão de Emma e a sacudiu suavemente em cumprimento. "O prazer é meu, Emma. Vejo que você e Henry já se tornaram grandes amigos."

"Oh sim," Emma disse a ela. "Estamos _besties_."

Kathryn sorriu para ela e estendeu a mão para acariciar o braço de Henry. "Hey amigo."

Henry sorriu sem se virar para olhar para ela, ainda apontando para cima. "Tia Kat, olha!"

"Eu sei!" Kathryn exclamou com um entusiasmo fingido, voltando sua atenção para Emma. "Então Emma, como está a vida universitária? Você está na NYU, certo?"

"Sim, está muito legal," Emma disse dando de ombros. "Tenho uma cama, comida e um grupo de pessoas obrigadas a conversar comigo em sala de aula, isso é tudo muito bom."

As três mulheres riram juntas. "Qual é seu curso?" Kathryn perguntou.

"Serviços Sociais." Emma disse a ela segurando Henry conforme ele se jogava em direção a Regina. A morena facilmente o pegou e transferiu-o do quadril de Emma para o seu. Ele apontou para onde queria ir e Regina o levou, deixando Emma e Kathryn juntas.

"Fascinante," disse Kathryn com uma risada. "Agora, vamos para a parte boa."

"O quê?" Perguntou Emma. "Qual parte boa?"

"O encontro de Regina."

Emma riu alto. "Ela foi dura com você, não foi?"

"Ela realmente devia ter sido ou estava apenas exagerando?" Kathryn lhe perguntou estreitando os olhos.

"Eu posso ouvir você, querida." Regina cantou alguns metros na frente das duas loiras.

"Parabéns," Kathryn brincou. "Seus ouvidos estão funcionando."

Emma riu encolhendo os ombros e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de seus jeans apertados. "Uh... ela só falou sobre isso um pouco antes que eu fosse embora, mas sim, o cara parecia um idiota de verdade."

Regina voltou-se para ela docemente. "Obrigada, Emma."

Kathryn revirou os olhos enquanto ria. "Você sabe, Emma, se ela não está pagando para você estar aqui hoje, você não precisa defendê-la, pode me dizer a verdade."

Regina lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e as duas loiras riram. "Não, ele realmente tornou o encontro ruim." Emma disse para Kathryn. "Você consegue encontrar alguém melhor."

Kathryn sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas de Emma, chamando Regina baixinho. "Você ouviu isso, Regina? Ela nem me conhece, e ainda assim tem fé nas minhas habilidades."

Regina riu. "Talvez seja por não te conhecer que ela tenha toda essa fé, querida."

"Ah, minha melhor amiga," Kathryn cantarolava rindo. Ela piscou para Emma e sorriu. "Sua doçura é abundante."

Emma ainda ria conforme se aproximou de Regina quando Henry gritou seu nome. "E aí cara?" ela perguntou.

"Olhe!" foi tudo o que a criança disse, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

"Uau!" Emma olhou para o esqueleto. "Quem é esse?"

"_Aptossauro_," Henry disse confiante enquanto Regina inclinava-se para Emma, sussurrando silenciosamente. "Apatossauro." Emma piscou para ela e disse. "Ah, entendi. Ele é bem grandão, não é, Henry?"

Henry apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto continuava a chupar os dedos e olhar o esqueleto.

Kathryn observava tudo por trás. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam por conta própria conforme ela percebia o quão confortável e quase íntimo aquilo parecia. Regina e Emma estranhamente à vontade uma com a outra e com o bebê encravado entra elas. Kathryn achou incrivelmente surpreendente, dada a natureza geral de Regina, como ela se fechava e se reservava em relação a estranhos, especialmente quando Henry estava envolvido. Apesar de Emma tecnicamente já não ser mais uma estranha, em essência, ela ainda era.

Em seus muitos anos de amizade, Kathryn nunca havia visto Regina se abrir para outra pessoa tão rapidamente, e isso deu um nó em seu cérebro, especialmente pelo fato de Emma ser totalmente o oposto de Regina em vários aspectos. Ela continuou a observar as duas mulheres durante todo o restante do passeio no museu, certificando-se de fazer alguns comentários de vez em quando para não ser tão óbvia. Quanto mais ela as observava, mais as engrenagens em sua cabeça trabalhavam.

Ela notou a maneira como Emma quase inconscientemente dava um passo para o lado para permitir que Regina passasse pelas portas na frente, colocando a mão na parte inferior das costas da morena algumas vezes quando passavam por alguma área estreita ou lotada.

Ela sorriu para si mesma ao perceber a enorme química entre sua amiga e a jovem loira, balançando a cabeça notando que nenhuma das duas em questão haviam percebido aquilo.

Kathryn quase bateu palmas de excitação, mas logo se conteve, decidindo que ela teria que intervir e eventualmente ajudar em toda aquela situação. Talvez Regina e Emma tivessem ainda mais química do que aparentavam.

"_O que fazer.._." Kathryn murmurou para si mesma, um sorriso curvando os cantos de sua boca.


	6. Capítulo 6: Exagero

**Capítulo 6: Exagero**

Emma correu para fora de seu dormitório com os cabelos bagunçados e uma camiseta terrivelmente amassada, cuspindo a pasta de dente de sua boca na grama enquanto corria para o outro lado do campus. Ela havia esquecido de ativar o alarme antes de dormir e agora estava dez minutos atrasada para a primeira aula, o que não seria grande coisa se não fosse o fato de ser dia de prova. Sendo assim, ao perceber que havia dormindo um pouco demais, ela vestiu as primeiras roupas que encontrou, escovou os dentes o mais rápido que pôde, pegou seu livro e seu caderno e correu para fora do dormitório.

Seu celular tocou no bolso e Emma amaldiçoou enquanto continuava a correr, tentando usar a mão livre para alcançar o telefone e atendê-lo. Quando finalmente conseguiu pega-lo, ela olhou para baixo e viu o nome de _Regina Mill_s piscando na tela. Ela sorriu inconscientemente, parecia haver sido um longo tempo desde que havia visto a morena no museu quase uma semana antes. Emma pressionou para atender a chamada, mas assim que colocou o telefone no ouvido, ela olhou para cima para ver que corria em direção a um poste de luz sem sequer prestar atenção pra onde estava indo.

"Merda!" exclamou ela, se esgueirando do poste no último segundo, mas não antes de tropeçar em seus próprios pés.

Emma ouviu a voz fraca de Regina em seu telefone, mas estava distraída demais para dizer qualquer coisa em resposta. Ela gritou uma série de maldições quando caiu no chão. "VAI SE FODER CACETE, QUE MERDA!"

Ela se sentou ao lado de suas coisas espalhadas no chão, limpando suas mãos nas calças e derramando o peso de sua cabeça para frente. Ela gemeu conforme esfregava a testa levemente, rolando para ficar de pé novamente. Ela ouviu um som fraco enquanto se mexia. "Olá? Emma?"

"Merda!" Emma exclamou novamente, lutando para alcançar o telefone aos seus pés, colocando-o novamente em seu ouvido. "Uh... Regina?"

"Emma?" a resposta veio rapidamente, e Emma podia ouvir a confusão total na voz da outra mulher.

"Sim, me desculpe por isso." Ela grunhiu, pegando suas coisas do chão.

"Você está bem, querida?" Perguntou Regina. "Parecia que você estava no meio de uma luta."

As bochechas de Emma coraram num tom claro de vermelho apesar de Regina não poder vê-la. "Oh, eu meio que estava... Digamos que eu possa ter caído no chão."

Regina detectou o constrangimento de Emma e riu suavemente. "Você pode ter caído ou você caiu?"

Um sorriso curvou os cantos da boca de Emma, suas bochechas ainda mantinham o tom avermelhado. "Cale a boca," ela resmungou ao telefone, sendo recompensada com uma explosão de risos da morena. "Sim, eu caí, ok? Eu estava correndo e não prestei atenção. Pode rir, eu acho."

"Peço desculpas," disse Regina suavemente uma vez que seu riso já havia cessado. "Tem certeza de que está bem?"

O sorriso de Emma floresceu totalmente. "Eu estou bem, sim. Obrigada. Apenas atrasada pra uma prova..."

"Oh," Regina respondeu rapidamente. "Vou te deixar correr, então. Você poderia me ligar quando suas aulas terminarem?"

"Tudo bem," Emma disse a ela, parando para se jogar exausta sob um banco do campus.

Ela olhou para as horas em seu telefone e percebeu que estava tarde demais para chegar a aula e fazer a prova. Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, não conseguindo evitar de se sentir decepcionada consigo mesma. Ela tinha uma boa relação com o professor, talvez pudesse mandar um _email_dizendo que estava doente ou algo do tipo. Ele poderia deixá-la fazer o exame, afinal, ela era impecavelmente perfeita em questão de comportamento e notas. Talvez ele considerasse.

"Eu não vou fazer o exame agora, de qualquer maneira." acrescentou enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás, absorvendo o sol da manhã.

"Oh, me desculpe," disse Regina suavemente, embora ela não tivesse motivo para se desculpar. "Tem como você resolver isso?"

"Sim, talvez," Emma passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados e assobiou quando seus dedos se prenderam nos fios embaraçados. Aquela não era uma de suas melhores manhãs. "Então, qual é a boa?"

"Ah certo, sim. Eu estava ligando para saber se você está livre esta noite. Peço desculpas por te ligar de última hora, Emma. Kathryn jogou isso pra cima de mim do nada. Eu esperava que te ligar mais cedo te ajudaria."

Emma usou o ombro para sustentar o telefone em sua orelha. "Está tudo bem, você não precisa continuar se desculpando, Regina. Eu estou livre praticamente o dia todo, exceto quando estou na sala de aula, então posso ir hoje à noite."

Regina suspirou de alívio. "Excelente," exclamou ela. "Eu aprecio muito isso."

"Sem problemas," Emma disse dando de ombros. "Que horas tenho que estar aí?"

"Seis horas está bom para você?"

"Sim, ás seis está ótimo. Te vejo mais tarde."

"Tudo bem, maravilhoso. Te vejo mais tarde."

Emma desligou a chamada e gemeu, forçando a se levantar e voltar para seu dormitório. Seu dia tinha acabado de ficar melhor.

* * *

Regina escorregava para dentro de um elegante vestido de noite azul-escuro quando Henry entrou em seu quarto. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ele olhava timidamente para o chão. "_Momma?_"

Regina se virou ao som da voz de seu filho sem se lembrar de ter ouvido ele entrar. Ela franziu a testa quando o viu o jeito com que ele balançava seu corpo de um lado pro outro de cabeça baixa. Ele ficava assim quando aprontava.

"Henry," Regina perguntou baixinho. "O que aconteceu?"

Ele não disse uma palavra sequer, movendo suas mãos da frente de sua calça para mostrar a grande mancha molhada. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram conforme ela caminhava para seu filho e se ajoelhava em frente a ele.

"Você teve um acidente, munchkin?"

Seus grandes olhos caramelo subiram para encarar os dela enquanto ele balançava a cabeça rapidamente de um lado para o outro em negação.

"Henry," Regina disse gentilmente, "está tudo bem se você teve um acidente, você pode me contar."

"Eu não tive!" ele exclamou em voz alta, sua voz se transformando em um grito estridente no final. "Eu não fiz xixi, eu juro!"

Regina riu estreitando os olhos em brincadeira. "Bem, então por que sua calça está molhada?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça sussurrando. "Eu derramei suco."

Ela passou o dedo indicador sob seu queixo e empurrou sua cabeça para que ela pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. Quando seus olhos culpados encontraram-se com os dela novamente, Regina sorriu suavemente para seu filho. "Está tudo bem, querido."

"Sério?" ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados, se aproximando mais dela.

Um sorriso enorme esticou os lábios de Henry, e ele ria adoravelmente enquanto jogava seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Regina. Ela riu, abraçando-o com força enquanto plantava uma dúzia de beijinhos em todo seu rosto. Ele gritou e se contorceu, fazendo Regina querer beijá-lo ainda mais.

Ela passou a mão em seu cabelo sorrindo. "Ok, munchkin, vamos trocar essas calças antes que Emma chegue."

"Emma!" Henry gritou animadamente antes de correr pelo corredor em direção a seu quarto. Regina riu enquanto o seguia, mas poucos passos foram dados antes que a campainha soasse, alertando que a babá havia chegado.

"Só um segundo, Henry," Regina disse para seu filho, passando por seu quarto e caminhando até a porta.

Quando a abriu, Emma arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ela. "Uh..."

"O quê?" perguntou Regina. "Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Está com pressa?" Emma perguntou em brincadeira. "Ou apenas feliz em me ver?"

Regina a encarava confusa. "Do que você está falando?"

"Ah, ok, você não percebeu." As bochechas de Emma coraram em um tom leve de rosa conforme ela apontou para Regina. "Seu vestido está uh... aberto."

Regina lembrou-se que não havia terminado de fechar seu vestido quando Henry foi encontrá-la, olhando rapidamente para baixo para ver o tecido livremente pendurado na lateral, deixando seu sutiã claramente visível. Seu rosto corou fortemente e ela limpou a garganta, rindo sem jeito. "Ah, sim, bem, suponho que as crianças possam ser uma distração."

Emma riu e deslizou por Regina, entrando na casa. Ela chutou a porta atrás de si suavemente. "Bom, não vamos ficar aqui e mostrar seu corpo para a vizinhança toda, não é?"

Ela se sentiu ainda mais envergonhada observando as bochechas de Regina atingirem um tom ainda mais escuro de vermelho, estendendo as mãos e apoiando-as nos ombros de Regina. Ela virou Regina gentilmente de modo em que a morena estivesse de costas para ela. "Eu fecho pra você," ela disse subindo ajeitando a alça do vestido e deslizando a mão até a base da coluna de Regina onde o zíper começava.

Emma não percebeu que havia prendido a respiração enquanto fechava lentamente o zíper do vestido, mas sentia a vibração em seu estômago com a visão da pele lisa e perfeita das costas de Regina, encolhendo os ombros com a sensação em seu organismo ao olhar para o corpo perfeito da mulher. Ela se apressou e fechou o vestido rapidamente, dando um tapinha nas costas da morena. "Prontinho."

Regina engoliu em seco e virou-se para sorriu para a loira. "Obrigada," disse ela em voz baixa.

Elas se encararam por alguns segundos em meio ao precipício de silêncio constrangedor entre elas, ambas as mulheres inconscientemente deixando seus olhos percorrerem o comprimento do corpo da outra.

Mas então um grito alto de "MOMMA! CALÇAS!" ecoou pelo hall de entrada do corredor, quebrando com sucesso a tensão estranha que nem Emma nem Regina pareciam notar.

Elas sorriram uma para outra, Emma levantando a sobrancelha confusa. "Ele derramou seu suco." Regina disse-lhe, fazendo um gesto para que Emma seguisse pelo corredor até o quarto de Henry.

Elas foram até o quarto de Henry e lhe deram um par de calças, colocando-o no chão com seus brinquedos. Não demorou muito até que a campainha tocasse novamente, indicando que o pretendente de Regina havia chegado. Novamente, Emma acompanhou Regina até a porta, colocando Henry para brincar com seus dinossauros na sala de estar. Ela se perguntou no que Regina estava pensando, mas a mulher não disse uma palavra sequer.

Quando elas abriram a porta, o rapaz do outro lado sorriu brilhantemente para Regina como se Emma não estivesse ali. O cara era baixinho, Emma observou com diversão o quão baixo ele era, bem menor do que Regina. Ele usava um terno que parecia obviamente caro, desviando um pouco a atenção de sua aparência. Não é que o cara não fosse fisicamente decente, pelo contrário, desconsiderando sua altura, ele era bem atraente, apesar do cabelo. Os fios estavam estranhamente penteados para o lado e apontados para cima.

Ele ignorou completamente os olhos apertados de Emma e fiscalizou o corpo de Regina, estendendo uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas para a morena. "Regina, oi. Eu sou Garrett... Uau, você é ainda mais bonita do que Kathryn disse. Essas rosas são para você."

Emma grunhiu e Garrett finalmente olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. Regina simplesmente ignorou Emma e pegou as rosas da mão do homem, pedindo-lhe para esperar por ela por um instante. Ele esperou na porta enquanto Emma e Regina foram até a cozinha.

"Exagerado, você não acha?" Emma riu enquanto Regina pegava um vaso no armário e o enchia até a metade com água.

Regina fez sinal para que ela se calasse a apontou em direção à porta. Emma revirou os olhos. "Oh, por favor, ele nem pode me ouvir, mas mesmo se pudesse, eu estou apenas dizendo algo que ele provavelmente já sabe."

Regina lutou contra o sorriso que ameaçava brotar em seus lábios quando ela balançou a cabeça para a loira. "As rosas são um belo gesto, Emma."

"Rosas?" Emma perguntou com um olhar de desgosto. "Não, isso é um gesto clichê que os homens insistem em usar. Não se conquista uma mulher como você com rosas, sério."

"Ah, não?" Regina perguntou intrigada, embora tivesse de se apressar já que Garrett esperava por ela.

"De jeito nenhum," Emma disse a ela, balançando a cabeça. "Você é muito... eu não sei... muito melhor do que rosas. Rosas são genéricas. Orquídeas talvez, por serem únicas e muito mais bonitas, ou flores silvestres. Mas rosas definitivamente não."

Regina não teve tempo para refletir sobre a agitação subida que sentiu em seu peito, e quase não notara devido à atenção que estava presa no sorriso gigante de Emma. Ela rapidamente saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu a porta, passando pela sala de estar e dando um beijo em Henry antes de sair.

Emma observou Regina sair com Garrett e ficou ali parada por alguns minutos antes de voltar para a sala e brincar com o garoto.

* * *

Como era de se esperar, Regina foi levada para outra experiência requintada. Ela se sentou em frente a Garrett, sentindo-se confortável, porém desesperadamente tentando manter o olhar longe de seu cabelo. Era bastante perturbador, escuro demais para sua pele, e quando o homem ria ou se mexia, o cabelo se deslocava do couro cabeludo... não era natural.

Foi quando Regina percebeu que Garrett usava uma peruca nada discreta. Honestamente, ela se sentiu um pouco de pena do homem. Ele não era tão velho, provavelmente tinha apenas alguns anos a mais do que ela para ser careca ou quase careca por baixo daquele tufo de fios.

Este, porém, não foi o único problema que Regina teve com o homem. Conforme a noite foi passando, outros problemas foram surgindo, sendo o principal deles sua completa falta de tato social.

Quando a garçonete chegou para anotar os pedidos, Garrett felizmente não fez nenhuma tentativa de pedir por Regina. No entanto, ele se mostrou ser pior do que aquilo quando se virou para a garçonete. "Como é o camarão cajun com lombo? É muito temperado? Porque sofro de um caso grave de síndrome de intestino irritável e alimentos excessivamente picantes podem piorar minha situação."

Os olhos de Regina se arregalaram quase comicamente. Ela estava completamente chocada. Não que ela não fosse capaz de simpatizar com as lutas do homem, afinal, um caso de má digestão era sem dúvida algo horrível e doloroso, mas falar sobre isso tão abertamente na mesa de jantar fez seu queixo cair.

"Eu gosto de coisas picantes," Garrett continuou. "Mas não na hora de ir ao banheiro."

Ele riu alto de sua própria piada, olhando para a garçonete e para Regina, ambas completamente mortificadas. A garçonete gaguejou rapidamente uma resposta, e Regina somente abaixou a cabeça e lutou para engolir a bile que lhe subiu a garganta conforme ela involuntariamente imaginava a cena que a infeliz confissão de Garrett plantou em sua cabeça.

_Eu vou matar Kathryn_, jurou internamente. _Eu juro que vou mata-la._

* * *

Emma dançava pela cozinha com a música que explodia na televisão da sala de estar quanto preparava o jantar. Ela estava emocionada por descobrir que Regina tinha canais por satélite de música, colocando pop da década de oitenta para tocar enquanto dançava e cantava para Henry, que ria e batia palmas sentado em sua cadeira.

Emma sempre amou a música pop dos anos oitenta. Ela havia se apaixonado ainda jovem enquanto vivia com uma mãe adotiva que tinha obsessão por Prince. Era uma de suas memórias favoritas, estar sentada no banco do carro cantando e dançando Michael Jackson e Prince com uma das poucas mães adotivas que havia gostado. Graças a essa experiência, os anos oitenta se tornaram sua década musical favorita. Havia alguma coisa sobre a música que gritava diversão. Era a melhor música para dançar freneticamente, rir e se divertir.

Ela mexeu o molho de macarrão e despejou no pequeno prato com espaguete, virando-se para entrega-lo para Henry e levando a colher de madeira até a boca. Emma fingiu que a colher era um microfone enquanto cantava "Rasperry Beret" para ele.

Henry riu e balbuciou sem sentido, murmurando palavras aleatórias e sons enquanto dançava em sua cadeira e batia palmas freneticamente. Emma riu com o garoto, cortando seu espaguete em pequenos pedaços e colocando o prato em sua frente, inclinando-se para deixar um beijo em sua testa.

"Você é um garoto muito legal," ela disse a ele. "Você sabia disso?"

Ele sorriu e usou a pequena colher para pegar os pequenos pedaços de macarrão. "Mm hmm," ele cantarolava alegremente. Em poucos segundos, seu rosto estava repleto de molho vermelho brilhante.

* * *

"Então, Regina, me fale um pouco sobre você," disse Garrett com a boca cheia de camarão. Regina se encolheu enquanto observava o homem pegar outro camarão de seu prato com os dedos e enfia-lo na boca antes mesmo de terminar de mastigar o primeiro. Ele puxou o rabo de seus lábios e o deixou cair no canto do prato, olhando com expectativa e esperando que ela falasse.

Regina, cujo apetite havia diminuído no instante em que o homem mencionara seus problemas intestinais infelizes, pediu apenas uma pequena tigela de sopa, bebendo delicadamente enquanto evitava olhar para Garrett. Ela podia sentir seus olhos sobre si e não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo. Ser educada era sua maior virtude.

Ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso tenso e perguntou "O que você gostaria de saber?"

"Bom, pra começar," disse Garrett, "você poderia me dizer como uma mulher bonita como você ainda não tem um homem."

Ele riu alto e Regina lhe ofereceu outro sorriso forçado. Ela limpou a garganta e respondeu sem vontade. "Relacionamentos nunca estiveram no topo da minha lista de prioridades."

"Isso é uma vergonha," Garrett respondeu balançando a cabeça. "Sorte minha que decidiu tornar uma prioridade agora, não é? Você merece um bom homem, Regina. Você vale a pena."

"Eu não meço meu próprio valor ou de qualquer outra mulher pelo status de relacionamento," Regina respondeu enquanto pediu a conta para a garçonete que passava. "E eu também certamente nunca medirei o valor de uma mulher por sua capacidade de atrair a atenção ou o afeto de um homem. Eu valho muito mais do que isso, Garret, assim como as outras mulheres."

O homem engasgou com o vinho enquanto tentava falar antes de engolir o que estava em sua boca. Ele tossiu e cuspiu, enquanto Regina apenas observava desconfortavelmente conforme ele limpava a garganta. "Claro, claro," ele engasgou. "Eu não queria dizer que você não valia."

Regina não lhe ofereceu mais de um _hum_ como resposta quando a garçonete chegou com a conta. Ela estendeu a mão para a pequena pasta, mas Garrett a pegou rapidamente. "Eu posso cuidar disso."

"Assim como também posso," Regina disse a ele arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela não sabia por que estava tão irritada, mas tudo o que o homem disse depois de "_Você Vale a Pena_" despertaram terrivelmente seus nervos.

Ela finalmente cedeu, deixando que o homem pagasse a conta apenas por estar ansiosa para chegar logo em casa. Quanto mais rápido aquele encontro acabasse, melhor.


	7. Capítulo 7: Vinho e Etiqueta de Aviso

**Capítulo 7: Vinho e Etiqueta de Aviso**

"Mas eu não estou cansado," Henry bufou se mexendo na cama, tentando usar seus olhos caramelo incrivelmente grandes e belos a seu favor. Ele fez beicinho e olhou para Emma, que apenas fez cócegas na sua barriga.

"Ok, chega desse lance com os olhos, Gato de Botas," Emma disse à ele. "Não funciona comigo. Já passou dez minutos da hora de dormir, então vamos lá. Se acalme, relaxe. Já está na hora dos meninos sem sono ficarem com sono."

Henry bufou de novo, ainda sem se desfazer de seu beicinho. "Mas _você_ não tem que ir dormir!" ele argumentou rolando na cama.

Emma riu. O garoto continuava lindo mesmo mal humorado. "Sim, bem, isso é porque eu sou adulta," ela respondeu. "Quando você for adulto, também vai poder ir pra cama na hora que quiser."

"E por que eu não posso ficar com você?" ele perguntou, seu lábio inferior virado para baixo o suficiente para que Emma pudesse ver seus pequenos dentes brancos. "Eu vou me comportar, juro."

Emma suspirou e estendeu a mão, empurrando seu lábio de volta com o dedo indicador. "Tive uma ideia," ela disse subindo na pequena cama e se deitando ao lado dele. Henry imediatamente rolou para o seu lado, colocando a cabeça em seu peito conforme ela colocava o braço em volta dele. "O que acha de eu ficar aqui um pouco com você até você ficar com sono?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça contra o peito e murmurou em silêncio. "Ok."

Ela colocou a mão no bolso da calça jeans, pegando seu telefone celular e estendendo na frente deles. "Quer tirar algumas fotos?"

Ela sentiu-o assentir em seu peito novamente. "Ok amigo, olhe para a câmera," ela disse calmamente.

Ele esfregou os olhos e levantou a cabeça, rindo alto quando Emma de repente se abaixou e fez cócegas em sua barriga para fazê-lo sorrir; assim que ele caiu na gargalhada, ela tirou a foto, esperando que a luz que vinha do corredor fosse suficiente para iluminar seus rostos.

Ela riu com ele. "Ok, mais uma. Dê um sorrisão!"

Ele se levantou de seu peito e sorriu um dos maiores sorrisos que Emma já havia visto. Ela tirou a foto e riu quando ele instantaneamente se aconchegou ao seu lado novamente. "Está ficando com sono?"

"Uhum," ele murmurou, e poucos minutos depois, sua respiração se aprofundou e sua pequena mão se agarrou a sua camisa.

Emma sorriu, segurando o telefone sobre eles e tirando uma última foto. Ela virou o telefone para olhar a imagem, o coração se derretendo com o que via. A bochecha inchada de Henry estava esmagada contra seu peito e o cabelo rebelde em sua cabeça onde ela havia acariciado a fizeram se contorcer com o amor que lhe esmagou.

Aquela era definitivamente a imagem mais linda que Emma já havia visto. Henry havia se tornado rapidamente o favorito dos muitos filhos que ela teve de cuidar ao longo de todos seus anos de trabalho como babá. Ele era imensamente bonito, mas era mais que isso, ele também era muito inteligente para sua idade. Ela adorava passar o tempo com ele.

Ela pressionou para definir a imagem como papel parede de seu telefone, virando-se para deixar um beijo suave no topo da cabeça de Henry antes de escorregar para fora da cama o mais cuidadosamente possível. Ele soltou um pequeno gemido e estalou os lábios, virando-se enquanto Emma saía silenciosamente de seu quarto.

* * *

Regina estava pronta para puxar duas canetas de sua bolsa, enfiá-las no ouvido e estourar seus próprios tímpanos apenas para não ter que ouvir Garrett falando continuamente durante toda a viagem de volta. O homem não tinha filtro, e aparentemente estava alheio à quantidade de indiretas e dicas que Regina havia dado para indicar que preferia o silêncio.

"...E lá estava ela, bem ali no meu escritório, se inclinando sobre a mesa da minha secretária," Continuou Garrett. "Quero dizer, você tem noção do meu nervosismo? Bem, você consegue imaginar o que eu fiz depois, certo?"

Ele riu alto, e Regina apenas revirou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas, olhando para fora da janela.

"Então, foi assim que eu voltei para o mundo do namoro," ele continuou. "Eu disse a mim mesmo: Garrett, você não pode continuar morando com essa mulher', e eu não continuei. Eu voltei a namorar porque precisava, entende? Eu sabia que as coisas seriam melhores para mim uma vez que eu estivesse fora desse relacionamento tóxico. Eu sabia que havia por aí uma mulher que gostaria de receber tudo o que eu tenho para oferecer. E depois de tudo, olhe só, você está aqui."

Ele riu novamente, e Regina soltou um suspiro pesado e inclinou a cabeça para a frente, pressionando sua testa contra a janela. _Quando isso vai acabar?_

"Eu sei que nós estivemos distantes durante o jantar," Garrett continuou. "Mas é claro que foi um simples mal-entendido. Quando nos conhecemos, Regina, quando eu vi você na porta, eu senti uma coisa, sabe? Acho que houve conexão, uma pequena faísca."

Regina revirou os olhos novamente, batendo a testa contra a janela em pensamento. _Eu gostaria que houvesse uma faísca. Eu gostaria que houvesse fogo. Eu gostaria de poder atacar fogo em você agora._

Ela quase aplaudiu quando viu que eles finalmente estavam se aproximando de sua casa. Garrett virou a rua e em poucos minutos estavam entrando na garagem. Regina se virou instantaneamente para a maçaneta da porta e saiu do carro em segundos, sem esperar o homem abrir a porta para ela.

"Eu acho que podemos construir algo bom, Regina," disse ele quando chegaram à porta. Regina teve que olhar para longe, porque a leve brisa do céu aberto estava soprando em sua peruca e puxando-a para o lado. Ele sorriu para ela sem parecer perceber. "Como eu disse, a faísca. Você também sente?"

"Não," murmurou Regina em outro longo suspiro enquanto enfiava a chave na fechadura.

"O quê?" Garrett respondeu rapidamente. "Eu não entendi direito."

Regina deixou escapar um suspiro pesado, percebendo que teria de deixar as sutilezas de lado e virando-se para enfrentar o homem. "Não, Garrett," disse ela de forma muito clara. "Eu disse que não senti, não sito e nem vou sentir uma conexão."

Ela virou-se para abrir a porta, pensando que havia posto um ponto final em tudo aquilo, mas a voz de Garrett lhe interrompeu. "Bem, às vezes é preciso mais do que um encontro para sentir essa conexão. Talvez nós pudéssemos-"

"Não," Regina interrompeu rapidamente.

* * *

Emma estava olhando para o micro-ondas e escutando os sons de estalo de sua pipoca quando ouviu a voz suave de Regina ecoar pela cozinha. Seu rosto se franziu quando ela verificou o relógio na parede. Ela havia colocado Henry para dormir há cerca de vinte minutos, de modo que concluiu que Regina provavelmente havia tido outro encontro fracassado. Ela caminhou até o hall de entrada, se aproximando da voz de Regina.

A mulher estava falando sozinha?

E então ela ouviu a voz do homem. "Bem, às vezes é preciso mais do que um encontro para sentir essa conexão. Talvez nós pudéssemos-"

"Não." Aquela era Regina. Parecia que o homem não estava deixando a morena ir, o que incomodou Emma. Na verdade, ela esqueceu tudo por um segundo e antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, ela estava praticamente correndo até o hall de entrada.

"Eu sinto muito ser tão rude," ela ouviu Regina continuar, "mas parece que é a única maneira de você ouvir. Eu não sinto nenhuma conexão, e pra ser honesta, Garrett, esse encontro foi terrivelmente ruim. Eu realmente não quero vê-lo para tentar um segundo."

"Tem certeza?" Garrett perguntou assim que Emma apareceu atrás de Regina na porta.

Ela olhou para o homem por cima do ombro da morena e calmamente perguntou. "Há algum problema aqui?"

Regina pulou ao som da voz de Emma, não tendo ouvido a loira se aproximar dela. Emma colocou a mão nas costas de Regina, e ninguém notou a forma como a morena, inconscientemente, inclinou-se para ela.

"Não, Emma, não há problema aqui," disse Regina. "Eu estava apenas dizendo boa noite para Garrett."

O homem estreitou os olhos para a loira, voltando a focalizá-los em Regina. "Bem, tudo bem, então," disse ele com um suspiro. "Eu respeito que você não tenha sentido o mesmo sobre nosso encontro. Ainda assim, estou feliz por ter te conhecido, Regina. Suponho que eu deva agradecer por sua honestidade."

Regina apenas balançou a cabeça e lhe ofereceu um sorriso tenso. "Obrigada pelo jantar. Boa noite."

"Boa noite," disse ele virando para sair, mas antes que Regina e Emma pudessem entrar em casa, Garrett girou de volta com uma mão em seu estômago. "Uh, desculpe, só mais uma coisa rápida. Eu odeio ser um incômodo, mas eu poderia usar o seu banheiro? Eu acho que aquelas especiarias do camarão cajun não me caíram bem."

O rosto de Regina se torceu em desgosto quando ela abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz de Emma ecoou por trás dela. "De jeito nenhum," respondeu a loira, movendo-se para ficar na frente de Regina. "Você pode aguentar até chegar em casa ou parar em alguma loja ou algo assim."

Emma não era idiota. Ela sabia quando devia desconfiar de algo e já tinha estado em situações duvidosas o suficiente para saber o quão loucas as pessoas podiam ser. Ela não ia deixar um estranho entrar na casa de Regina e, possivelmente, colocar qualquer um deles em perigo. Não que ela visse Garrett como uma grande ameaça. O cara parecia muito estranho e desesperado, mas ela não estava disposta a arriscar.

"Ele tem SCI," Regina suspirou para ela.

"Ele tem o quê?" Emma perguntou sem se preocupar em abaixar o tom de voz.

A testa e bochechas do homem estavam vermelhas no brilho da luz da varanda. "Eu tenho SCI."

"O que diabo é isso?"

"Síndrome do Cólon Irritável," Regina respondeu.

O rosto de Emma de torceu e ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Eu realmente não me importo com seu intestino, cara. Eu não me importo se você está apertado e não me importo se você cagar nas calças aqui mesmo. Você não vai entrar nessa casa. Nós não te conhecemos e temos um bebê aqui dentro."

Regina teve que morder o lábio para não rir, mas ao mesmo tempo, seu coração inchou no peito com a proteção de Emma para Henry. Ela também não pode deixar de notar o quanto Emma estava estressada, e isso a fez se perguntar o que havia provocado tal reação. Ela colocou a mão suavemente no ombro da loira. "Acalme-se, Emma," ela disse calmamente.

Emma apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou olhando para Garrett. "Vai logo, cara. Saia daqui."

Ele não disse uma palavra sequer, se virando de volta para seu carro. Emma não moveu um único músculo. Ela ficou ali observando até que o carro estava fora de sua vista, então ela relaxou.

Assim que Emma se virou, os olhos cor de esmeralda travaram-se contra os chocolates e as duas mulheres permaneceram na varanda apenas olhando uma para a outra por um longo momento. "Obrigada," Regina finalmente sussurrou, "mas você não precisava fazer aquilo."

"Eu sei," Emma disse a ela, "mas eu não queria que você o deixasse entrar. Você é gentil, provavelmente você deixaria."

Regina sorriu suavemente para ela. "Você está certa. Eu ia deixá-lo usar o banheiro."

"Viu só? Não faça esse tipo de coisa," Emma bufou. "Você percebe o quanto isso é perigoso? As pessoas são loucas. Eles vão te dar uma desculpa para que você os deixe entrar e você... Regina, você pode se machucar. Henry pode ser machucar, entende?"

As sobrancelhas de Regina se franziram ao ouvir o leve tremor na voz de Emma. Ela estendeu a mão novamente e apertou o ombro da loira, "Hey," ela sussurrou. "Pare de se preocupar. Você honestamente acha que ele teria machucado a mim ou a Henry?"

"Não," Emma admitiu. "Eu honestamente acho que o cara estava prestes a cagar nas calças."

Regina riu baixinho. "Eu concordo com você. Viu só? Eu também sei julgar o caráter das pessoas, querida." Ela cutucou o braço de Emma provocativamente. "E eu deixei você entrar, não foi?"

Emma sorriu para ela. "Oh, ok, sim. Você é maravilhosa em julgar caráteres."

Elas finalmente voltaram para dentro da casa, e Regina cheirou o ar. "Pipoca outra vez?" Ela perguntou, deixando a bolsa sobre a mesa do hall de entrada, caminhando até a cozinha.

"Oh, droga!" Emma exclamou. "A minha pipoca!" Ela correu até a cozinha e a morena riu conforme Emma puxava o saco de papel inchado do microondas e jogava o conteúdo em uma tigela gigante. Ela pegou um par de pequenos sacos de Reeses que havia deixado em cima do balcão e despejou-os com a pipoca, sacudindo a tigela delicadamente até que os doces tivessem se misturado completamente. Ela sorriu e se virou, estendo a tigela para Regina.

A morena torceu o nariz e balançou a cabeça, se inclinando contra o balcão da cozinha. "Não, obrigada querida."

"Qualquer dia," Emma suspirou, "você vai experimentar, então os céus se abrirão e os anjos cantarão, e você irá se perguntar o porque de não ter me escutado mais cedo."

Regina riu com as palavras. "Bom, se esse dia chegar, você estará mais do que bem vinda para me dizer um '_eu avise_i'. Mas por enquanto, vou ficar com a minha teoria de que isso é tão nojento quanto eu imagino que seja."

"Fique à vontade," Emma riu, cavando a mão na tigela. Antes de colocar qualquer pipoca na boca, ela olhou aflita para Regina. "Se você quiser que eu vá agora, eu posso colocar isso em um bilhão de sacos plásticos e levá-los comigo. Não tem problema nenhum. A não ser que você prefira colocar seu pijama e se jogar comigo no sofá, então poderemos nos divertir enquanto falamos mal do seu encontro."

O sorriso de Regina se tornou incrivelmente grande com as palavras final de Emma. "Essa opção é totalmente viável também. Só estou dizendo isso porque parece que você precisa falar mal dele e eu sou uma ótima ouvinte."

Regina ficou surpresa com o quão fácil era para ela tomar a decisão de que Emma ficasse. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa muito solitária, mas gostava demais de ter Emma por perto. Talvez fosse porque elas eram muito diferentes; talvez fosse porque Emma tinha algo em si que fazia com que as pessoas quisessem que ela ficasse.

Aquilo intrigava Regina ao mesmo tempo que a confundia. Ela se via completamente impressionada com a confiança da mulher mais jovem. Regina era uma mulher extremamente confiante, mas a confiança de Emma era diferente. Ela estava presente em tudo: no jeito que ela se preocupava consigo, no jeito como ela ria despreocupada, na forma como ela interagia com os demais.

Regina estava completamente intrigada e não tinha a menor ideia do por que. Ela preferiu manter a ideia de que era porque uma parte dela sempre desejou que ela pudesse ser um pouco mais como Emma: jovem e cheia de vida.

Seu sorriso não vacilou quando ela suspirou suavemente e olhou para a loira. "Tudo bem, mas eu definitivamente precisarei de um copo de vinho."

* * *

"Eca! Sério, ele não disse isso no jantar!" Emma exclamou quando Regina contou sobre a confissão de Garrett sobre sua SCI á garçonete antes mesmo do jantar ter sido servido.

Ambas as mulheres estavam sentadas no sofá da sala de Regina. Emma mastigava constantemente sua pipoca enquanto Regina tomava alguns goles de seu vinho tinto. A morena havia colocado um pijama preto de seda com botões, oferecendo um olhar brincalhão quando a loira disse que ela usava pijama de avó.

"Ah sim, ele disse," Regina disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu estava completamente mortificada, assim como a garçonete; pobre garota."

"Eu estou mortificada pra cacete e nem estava lá," Emma murmurou, empurrando mais pipoca para dentro da boca.

"Honestamente, quem faz esse tipo de coisa?" Regina exclamou. "Durante o jantar, ou pior, em frente á mulher que você quer conquistar?"

"Aparentemente Garrett faz esse tipo de coisa," Emma falou lentamente, balançando a cabeça. "Pobre cara. Ninguém nunca o ensinou a etiqueta dos encontros."

"E o que você considera etiqueta dos encontros?" Regina pediu já sorrindo, se preparando para a resposta.

"Eu considero não falar sobre a alta probabilidade de você cagar nas calças uma etiqueta de encontro apropriada," Emma disse estalando a língua. "Além disso, eu acredito que no mínimo você deva trazer seu cabelo de verdade, ou pelo menos sua careca caso você não tenha nenhum fio na cabeça."

Regina engasgou com o vinho quando riu antes mesmo de terminar de engolir. Seu nariz queimava conforme ela ria e tossia ao mesmo tempo. Emma explodiu em gargalhadas, se inclinando no sofá e batendo de leve nas costas de Regina. "Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de quase te matar."

A tosse cessou, mas Regina ainda não conseguia parar de rir. "Estou muito feliz que não tenha sido a única a notar aquela peruca horrível."

"NOTAR?!" Emma exclamou. "O que você quer dizer com '_notar_'? Você acha que alguém não notou aquela peruca? Aquela droga estava dançando no vento enquanto acenava para nós, Regina. Ele deve ter esquecido de extrair o animal da pele antes de colar na sua cabeça, porque tenho certeza que aquela coisa ainda estava viva."

Regina estava rindo tão alto que lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ela balançava a cabeça e acenava com a mão para que Emma parasse.

"O quê?" Emma perguntou, rindo com ela. "Por que você quer que eu pare? Você vai fazer nas calças de tanto rir? Não faça xixi nas calças, Regina, ou vou ter que admitir que você e Garrett são perfeitos um para o outro."

Regina riu ainda mais, olhando para Emma que ria e empurrava mais pipoca para a boca. "Falando sério agora," ela disse quando a risada de Regina cessou e a morena recuperou a compostura. "Aquele cara deveria vir com uma etiqueta de advertência colada na testa ou algo do tipo."

Ela ergueu a mão e apontou o dedo indicador para a própria testa, movendo o dedo como se estivesse escrevendo algo. "Aviso: Evite ventos fortes e comidas condimentadas. Risco de perder o cabelo e cagar nas calças."

Regina realmente tentou não rir novamente, mas não conseguiu prender. Ela se soltou em um ataque de riso outra vez, até que o melhor tipo de dor latejou em sua caixa torácica. Ela não havia rido tanto fazia muito tempo; na verdade, ela não lembrava de alguém que a tivesse feito rir tanto assim. Ela estava eternamente grata por aquele momento, especialmente após o fracasso de seu encontro.

Emma estava eufórica enquanto brincava com Regina. Ela gostava de ver a mulher rir assim. Regina Mills parecia ser o tipo de mulher que não tem momentos de descontração em sua vida-a típica viciada em trabalho, com exceção dos momentos com Henry. Emma estava muito feliz em ajudá-la a relaxar um pouco, mesmo que fosse às custas do homem infeliz que Regina teve de suportar durante um jantar desconfortável.

Regina suspirou feliz enquanto dobrava as pernas e encostava a cabeça no encosto do sofá. "Ele era bem baixinho, não era?"

Emma assentiu, terminando sua pipoca e colocando a tigela na mesa ao lado. "Totalmente," ela concordou. "Eu aposto que você lamentou seus saltos no segundo em que abriu a porta."

"Com certeza," Regina riu. "Eu acho que Kathryn não deve ter realmente se encontrado com ele antes de mandá-lo pra mim."

"Eu acho que Kathryn devia estar bêbada ou algo do tipo quando te arranjou com aquele cara," Emma respondeu, rindo. "Tem certeza que quer confiar nela para tentar um terceiro?"

Regina balançou a cabeça calmamente. "Uhh... Devo estar ficando louca."

Emma deu de ombros, cutucando o ombro de Regina. "Ah, não deve ter piores que esse cara."

"Eu realmente espero."

* * *

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, depois de Emma terminar de lavar a bacia da pipoca e ajeitar a bagunça que havia feito com Henry, Regina a companhou até a porta.

Elas disseram seus 'boas-noites' e Regina observou Emma ir embora. Quando a loira estava fora de vista, ela voltou para dentro da casa e gentilmente fechou a porta atrás dela, caminhando até o quarto de Henry para se certificar de que ele ainda estivesse dormindo.

Quando foi para o seu quarto, Regina caiu em sua cama e pegou um pequeno frasco de creme em sua mesa de cabeceira. Enquanto passava o creme suavemente em seus pés e mãos, seu celular tocou em sua cômoda.

Supondo que fosse Kathryn perguntando sobre o encontro, Regina desceu da cama e foi até o telefone. Havia algumas mensagens de sua melhor amiga, mas ao rolar o dedo pela tela de bloqueio, uma notificação apareceu, informando que ela tinha uma nova mensagem de Emma Swan.

A testa de Regina se franziu em confusão, e a mulher rapidamente pressionou para que a mensagem se abrisse. A tela se iluminou conforme a mensagem se abria em uma foto de Emma e Henry. O rosto de seu filho estava apoiado no peito de Emma, e ambos estavam sorrindo brilhantemente.

Regina sorriu para a imagem e pressionou para salvá-la em sua galeria. Aquele sorriso ficou pintado em seus lábios, mesmo quando ela se arrastou para a cama e apagou as luzes. Ele ainda estava visível quando seus olhos se fecharam e sua respiração se aprofundou.


	8. Capítulo 8: Achados e Perdidos

**Capítulo 8: Achados e Perdidos**

"Regina, céus, você sempre precisa demorar tanto pra se trocar?"

Os curtos cabelos chocolate de Regina caíram em torno de seu rosto quando a morena colocou a cabeça para fora da porta aberta de seu armário, estreitando os olhos para a mulher sentada em sua cama. "Mãe, não faz nem quinze minutos. Pare de ser tão dramática; e apenas para constar, eu fiz muito mais do que me vestir."

"Então me diga o que você fez, querida, porque pelo que estou vendo," disse Cora apontando para o tecido do sutiã de Regina e sua pele nua, "você nem se vestiu ainda."

Regina deixou escapar um suspiro e afastou os fios de cabelo que caíam em seu rosto. "Talvez eu já tivesse terminado se não estivesse sendo interrompida a cada minuto com suas reclamações sobre meus encontros totalmente decepcionantes."

Regina se agachou em frente ao seu armário conforme Cora ria profundamente. A mulher mais velha olhou para seu próprio reflexo no espelho, arrumando os fios de cabelo que escapavam de seu coque.

"Falando nisso," ela disse, "quando Kathryn deve chegar?"

"Em breve," Regina respondeu abafadamente. As três mulheres iam assistir um espetáculo da Broadway naquela noite.

"Oh, obrigada por ser tão específica, querida." Cora brincou.

Regina apareceu de trás do armário com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios vermelhos conforme deslizou em seus saltos altos. Ela pousou dramaticamente em frente sua mãe, colocando uma mão no quadril e a outra delicadamente na testa. Ela usava um vestido preto justo que abraçava suas curvas perfeitamente e saltos vermelho brilhante. Seu cabelo estava levemente enrolado nas pontas, caindo suavemente em volta de seu rosto e descansando sob seus ombros.

Era algo que Regina fazia desde que era uma garotinha. Ela vestia várias roupas ao mesmo tempo, tanto suas quanto de sua mãe, que na época eram demasiado grandes. Decorava seus cabelos com tiaras cintilantes e presilhas, além de pintar seu rosto com pequenas faixas de gloss nos lábios e sombra nos olhos antes de desfilar em seu mini show de moda para Cora. Ela caminhava por uma passarela imaginária e parava para posar em poses dramáticas, arrancando aplausos e elogio de sua mãe.

Cora aplaudiu suavemente sorrindo para a postura de sua filha conforme as lembranças de sua filhinha inundavam sua mente. "Deslumbrante, minha querida. Simplesmente impecável!"

Regina riu suavemente saindo de sua pose e se aproximando para deixar um beijo suave na bochecha de sua mãe, voltando para a prateleira a fim de pegar algumas peças de joia para combinar com sua roupa.

"Então, papai vai levar Henry no Museu da Criança?" ela perguntou colocando os brincos.

"Esse é o plano, mas você conhece seu pai," Cora respondeu com uma risada. "Mas tenho certeza de que eles vão ter se divertido muito na cidade quando voltarmos do show."

Antes que Regina pudesse responder, o som da porta da frente se fechando ecoou pela casa, seguido pelo clique de sapatos de salto alto. Regina e Cora viraram-se para a porta, e em alguns segundos depois, Kathryn apareceu. Ela sorriu para as duas mulheres antes de voltar sua atenção diretamente para Regina.

Kathryn provocativamente arregalou os olhos para Cora, perguntando em descrença, "Como você fez isso? Ela está pronta no horário marcado!"

Cora e Kathryn riram conforme Regina revirava os olhos e jogava o objeto mais próximo na amiga. Kathryn riu ainda mais, gritando e saindo do caminho antes que a escova de cabelo acertasse sua cabeça.

"Você tem sorte que já te convidei," Regina disse a ela apertando os olhos.

"Oh, o que seria de mim?" Kathryn perguntou, ainda rindo.

"Cuidado, ela está chateada. Pelo que ouvi, querida," Cora interrompeu, "você tornou a vida amorosa de Regina ainda mais deplorável depois dessa pequena aventura que vocês inventaram, e olha que foram apenas dois encontros..."

"Mãe!" Regina assobiou, virando-se para sua melhor amiga. "Honestamente, a noite passada foi uma experiência simplesmente horrível."

"Eu acho que você é muito exigente," Kathryn respondeu franzindo os lábios enquanto tentava parecer séria, apesar da diversão em seus olhos azuis.

"Ele falou sobre suas entranhas na mesa de jantar," disse Regina.

O rosto de Kathryn instantaneamente se franziu em desgosto, assim como o de Cora, e as duas mulheres caíram na gargalhada. "Oh meu Deus," Cora riu. "Eu adoraria ter visto seu rosto, Regina."

"Não foi agradável, posso lhes garantir," disse Regina, voltando seus olhos negros para Kathryn, que não parava de rir um segundo. "E foi só o começo, Kat. Isso acabou tão mal quanto começou. Eu estava começando a pensar que você me arranjou aquele cara de propósito."

A risada de Kathryn morreu instantaneamente em sua garganta e seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente conforme ela forçava uma risada suave, evitando olhar nos olhos da amiga. "Isso é ridículo, Regina."

"Assim como aquele encontro," respondeu Regina com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris. "Se eu fosse você, eu dormiria de olho aberto. Uma grande parte de mim quer ir até a sua casa e te sufocar com um travesseiro."

Kanthryn tentou pensar em uma desculpa válida. "Eu não tenho como saber a vida toda de uma pessoa antes de mandá-la para você, Regina. Se fosse assim eu estaria saindo com eles, não você. Ele parecia bom no papel, então eu marquei seu encontro."

"Você nem sequer o conheceu antes?" Regina exclamou.

As bochechas de Kathryn coraram em um rosa claro enquanto ela virava para Cora e pedia ajuda com os olhos. A mulher mais velha sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Você está sozinha nessa, minha querida."

"Puxa, obrigada, mamãe," Kathryn zombou, apoiando as costas contra a porta. Ela e Regina se conheciam desde os seis anos de idade, e se consideravam mais irmãs do que amigas. Elas frequentemente referiam-se as famílias uma da outra como suas próprias.

"Olha, Regina, eu vou fazer mais por você," continuou Kathryn, voltando-se para a morena mais jovem. "Eu prometo! O próximo encontro será melhor, muito melhor. Oh, já sei! Vou marcar com uma mulher desta vez!"

"Uma mulher?" Corta interrompeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Regina, eu estou surpresa. Isso significa que você finalmente aceitou seu lado lésbico?"

Todo o rosto de Regina se corou quando ela tocou a testa com a mão e apertou-a lentamente para trás e para frente. "Por favor, podemos _não_ falar sobre isso?"

"Oh, querida, não há nada para se envergonhar," Cora disse a ela.

"Eu não tenho vergonha, Mãe" Regina respondeu rapidamente, ainda mantendo a cabeça baixa enquanto evitava os olhos de Cora.

"Certo," Cora respondeu, "porque já passou da hora de você ser honesta sobre isso, Regina."

Kathryn estava praticamente gargalhando enquanto observava as bochechas de Regina ficarem ainda mais vermelhas sob a cortina fina de alguns fios de cabelo que haviam caído no rosto da morena. "Foi isso o que eu disse!" ela riu, fazendo com que Regina finalmente virasse e olhasse em sua direção.

"O quê?" Kathryn perguntou, ainda rindo. "Eu disse mesmo!"

"Eu odeio vocês," Regina murmurou, pegando sua pequena bolsa da prateleira e passando por Kathryn enquanto saía do quarto.

Kathryn e Cora continuaram rindo enquanto seguiam Regina pela casa. "Isso é perfeitamente natural, Regina." Cora disse enquanto elas caminhavam até a Mercedes de Regina. "Eu fui lésbica uma vez."

Regina parou no meio do caminho para olhar incrédula para sua mãe. "O que?" ela perguntou mesmo sabendo o que sua mãe havia dito.

Kathryn levou uma mão à boca para abafar a gargalhada, fazendo seu corpo inteiro tremer. Cora continuou caminhando lentamente e repetiu a frase com naturalidade. "Eu disse que fui lésbica uma vez."

"O que você quer dizer com 'uma vez'?" Regina perguntou com as mãos nos quadris enquanto ela encarava sua mãe. "Como alguém pode ser lésbica _uma vez_?"

"Oh, querida," Cora disse, balançando as mãos como se não fosse nada, "eu tinha dezessete e era uma adolescente."

"_E.._.?"

"E todo mundo tem sua época de sair por aí e sentir a liberdade," Cora disse à ela.

"_E..._?" Regina perguntou novamente, sem poder acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como ela nunca soube daquilo?

"_E,_" Cora continuou. "Eu passei por uma curta fase lésbica com uma garota da escola."

"E o papai?" Regina perguntou completamente mortificada.

"O que tem ele?" Cora perguntou. "Eu ainda não o havia conhecido, querida. Eu estava completamente focada nas minhas atividades com a minha amiga." Cora continuou a falar com total naturalidade. "Foi o melhor sexo de toda a minha vida."

"_MÃE_!"

"Oh meu Deus," Kathryn deixou sua gargalhada escapar. "Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida."

* * *

Emma finalmente acordou por volta das três da tarde, depois de ter dormido o sábado inteiro. Ela não havia dormido muito na noite anterior, depois da noite hilariante com Regina. Ela ainda estava sem sono algum quando chegou em seu dormitório, então passou o resto da madrugada assistindo filmes.

Ela rolou de costas conforme esticava o corpo em seus lençóis. Os músculos de seus braços se estenderam e seus dedos se dobraram conforme ela esticava o corpo o máximo que podia. Depois que já havia se esticado o suficiente, ela estralou os dedos, as mãos, os pés, os joelhos, o pescoço e saltou da cama.

Depois do banho, Emma vestiu um par de calças leggings, uma longa regata gola V e meias de lã, preparou uma tigela de cereais e voltou para a cama. Ela não tinha absolutamente nenhum plano para o final de semana, e sua roommate, Lacey, ficaria fora até segunda-feira para visitar a família. Ela deixou um bilhete para Emma colado na lousa branca pregada no espaço entre as camas. Emma riu e leu o bilhete novamente.

_Em,_

_Eu ia me despedir mas preferi não interromper sua hibernação._

_Volto na segunda. Sem sexo na minha cama a não ser que você queira me comprar lençóis novos._

_XX, Lacey._

Emma mastigou seu cereal enquanto ligava sua pequena televisão com o controle-remoto. Ela rolou os canais antes de parar em um qualquer. Ela mal prestava atenção no programa quando finalizou seu cereal e pegou seu celular na mesa de cabeceira.

Emma destravou seu celular conforme virava a tigela de cereal na boca afim de tomar o leite que havia restado, vendo que havia uma nova mensagem. Quando viu que a mensagem era de Regina, Emma sorriu involuntariamente, derramando um pouco de leite em sua camiseta.

"Merda," ela murmurou enquanto usava o lençol para secar sua roupa, rapidamente voltando sua atenção para o telefone. Ela abriu a mensagem, sorrindo ao olhar para a foto que havia enviado para Regina na noite anterior, lendo a pequena frase simples que a morena havia enviado em resposta.

_Obrigada pela foto, Emma._

E foi isso. Aquela era toda a resposta de Regina, e por alguma razão, Emma ainda não havia parado de sorrir. Ela encarou a mensagem por mais um minuto antes de colocar o telefone sobre a mesa novamente.

Pelas próximas horas, Emma pensou numa variedade de atividades que poderia fazer, mas nenhuma era realmente interessante. Ela assistiu um pouco de TV, lavou a louça, jogou todos os jogos que tinha em seu celular. Ela até havia tentado ler, o que era seu passatempo favorito, mas por alguma razão, ela simplesmente não conseguiu se prender ao livro.

Emma odiava dias como aquele. Ela precisava desesperadamente de algo para fazer, _qualquer coisa_, mas tudo o que ela havia feito era entediante.

Ela desistiu depois de um tempo e refletiu sobre o que seria produtivo, mas nada parecia satisfazê-la. Havia alguns capítulos os quais ela precisava estudar para a próxima aula, então Emma decidiu que seria aquilo o que faria. Ela foi buscar os livros em sua mochila, mas não estava onde ela costumava colocar.

Emma revirou o dormitório atrás da mochila, vasculhando cada canto antes de aceitar que ela não estava lá. Então sua mente se iluminou.

"Eu devo ter esquecido na casa de Regina," ela murmurou para si mesma.

Quando parou para pensar, ela não se lembrou de ter levado a mochila depois de deixar a casa de Regina, fazendo-a ter certeza de que havia realmente esquecido lá. Ela provavelmente ainda estava no chão ao lado da porta, a menos que a morena tenha encontrado e guardado; mas Regina não havia ligado ou mandado mensagem para alerta-la, então ela deduziu que a mulher ainda não havia encontrado.

Emma pegou seu celular novamente e decidiu enviar uma pequena mensagem para Regina. Felizmente, ela estava livre para sair e buscar a mochila. Ela abriu as mensagens com Regina e digitou um pequeno texto.

_Hey Regina. Me desculpe te incomodar, mas eu acho que esqueci minha mochila na sua casa ontem a noite. Você poderia checar?_

Ela apertou em _enviar_ e se deitou na cama para esperar a resposta.

* * *

Depois do show, Regina levou a pequena tropa para a casa de sua mãe. As três mulheres entraram, logo sendo bombardeadas pelo pequeno garoto animado. Henry se chocou contra a perna de Regina com um grito alto de "Momma!" antes de correr até as pernas de Kathryn e Cora.

Ele abraçou as três e instantaneamente disparou a contar sobre seu dia. Ele estava evidentemente animado sobre o dia que havia tido com seu avô. Suas palavras saíam rápidas e embaralhadas, e Regina ria enquanto segurava suavemente os ombros de seu filho. "Henry, querido, devagar," ela disse. "Você se divertiu com o vovô?"

"Sim!" Henry exclamou. "Eu desceu pelo cano do bombeiro!"

"_Desci,_" Regina corrigiu. "Que legal! Você salvou alguém de um incêndio?"

Henry bufou antes de responder. "Não, boba."

"Boba?" Regina perguntou, arregalando os olhos em brincadeira e cutucando sua barriguinha. "Você é que é bobo, rapazinho."

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram quando ela reparou o brilho azul que cobria os lábios, dentes, língua e bochechas de seu filho. Ela passou a mão pela bochecha de Henry, sentindo o líquido melado em seu dedo. "O que é isso em você?"

"Eu dei um picolé pra ele," outra voz disse, e Regina se virou para ver seu pai parado na porta da cozinha. Seu curto cabelo grisalho fez contraste com seus olhos castanhos e brilhantes conforme ele sorria para a filha. "Ou dois."

"Papai," Regina disse suavemente, "você sabe como ele fica quando come muito açúcar."

"Eu fico muito legal," Henry disse, fazendo todos na sala rirem.

Regina beijou sua testa. "Você sempre é, munchkin," ela disse a ele antes de lamber o dedão e passa-lo nas bochechas do filho, limpando a sujeira azul. Ele franziu o rosto e tentou escapar.

"Mooooooooooooooom," ele resmungou. "Isso é nojento."

"Não fuja," ela disse a ele, lambendo o dedo novamente para limpar um pouco mais. Ele bufou dramaticamente e tentou fugir novamente. Regina riu e levantou as mãos, se rendendo. "Ótimo," ela disse mostrando-lhe a língua. "Então fique grudento."

"Vovó vai me dar um banho," Henry disse dando de ombros, arrancando uma risada alta de Cora.

"Oh, eu vou?" Ela disse atravessando a sala e dando um beijo suave em seu marido conforme ele prendia os braços em torno de seus ombros.

"Sim!" Henry respondeu animado. Ele olhou novamente para sua mãe. "Posso ficar com a vovó e com o vovô, Momma?"

"Vai dormir aqui?" Regina perguntou a ele, que assentiu rapidamente. "Eu não sei, munchkin. Você tem que perguntar para a vovó e para o vovô."

Henry virou a cabeça para seus avós. "Eu posso?!"

Cora e Sr. Henry riram suavemente. "Claro que você pode, Henry."

Regina e Kathryn se sentaram para tomar uma xícara de café com os pais de Regina e escutaram Henry tagarelar sobre seu dia. Regina beijou e abraçou seus pais logo depois de Kathryn, depois se abaixou para pegar o filho no colo. Ela o segurou pelo quadril e deixou um beijo em seu rosto. "Eu venho te buscar pela manhã, okay munchkin?"

"Okay Momma," Henry disse deslizando a mãozinha sobre o pescoço de sua mãe e enrolando os dedos em seus cabelos. "Sinta saudades."

Regina sorriu e deixou mais um beijo em sua bochecha. "Eu sempre sinto, amor."

Kathryn deu um beijo em Henry antes de Regina coloca-lo no chão. "Seja bonzinho para seus avós."

Henry assentiu e correu para dentro da casa, olhando pela janela enquanto Regina e Kathryn voltavam para a Mercedes. Ele ficou acenando pelo vidro até que o carro estivesse fora de vista.

* * *

Regina derramou um pouco de vinho em duas taças e as levou até a sala quando Kathryn chamou por ela.

"Regina, de quem é essa mochila?"

Regina entrava na sala quando viu Kathryn pegar a mochila verde e azul do chão ao lado do sofá. "Cristo, está pesada," a loira resmungou.

"Oh," disse Regina olhando para a mochila, "deve ser de Emma."

"É provável," Kathryn murmurou para si mesma, um sorriso curvando os cantos de sua boca. Ela pegou a pequena taça de vinho da mão da amiga antes de se sentar ao seu lado no sofá. Seus pensamentos começaram a pulsar em sua mente. "Bem, você precisa enviar uma mensagem ou ligar pra ela. Tenho certeza que ela vai precisar disso pra escola. Talvez ela possa vir buscar hoje à noite."

"Isso é verdade," disse Regina, acenando com a cabeça. Ela descansou a taça de vinho na mesa de centro e foi pegar o telefone em sua bolsa. "Eu vou mandar uma mensagem. Ela provavelmente vai sair com os amigos à noite, mas talvez ela possa vir buscar amanhã."

Ela ligou o celular, que permanecia desligado desde que elas haviam entrado no teatro, e imediatamente a mensagem de Emma apareceu na tela do aparelho.

_Hey Regina. Me desculpe te incomodar, mas eu acho que esqueci minha mochila na sua casa ontem a noite. Você poderia checar?_

Ela apoiou as costas no encosto do sofá e mostrou a mensagem para Kathryn. "Ela aparentemente já se deu conta."

Regina puxou o celular e digitou uma mensagem curta.

_Sim, está aqui._

Ela apertou para enviar a mensagem e em menos de dez segundos depois, o telefone apitou com a resposta. "Wow," disse Kathryn. "Ela realmente precisa dessa mochila."

Regina riu suavemente e apertou para abrir a mensagem.

_Ótimo! Alguma chance de eu buscá-la agora? Digo, você está ocupada? Está em casa?_

Kathryn observou Regina de perto enquanto a morena digitava e apagava as palavras conforme as escrevia. Ela se perguntou se Regina tinha alguma noção de como estava naquele momento—seus olhos chocolate fixos na tela do telefone, um pequeno sorriso em sua boca e os dentes mordendo gentilmente a carne de seu lábio inferior. Ela parecia uma adolescente que havia acabado de receber uma mensagem de seu _crush_.

I_sso é tão triste_, Kathryn pensou, se controlando para não rir. _Quão cega você pode ser?*_

Regina digitou uma resposta. —_Sim, estou em casa. Você não vai sair com seus amigos?_—e clicou para enviar. Seu rosto se franziu instantaneamente e ela rapidamente digitou outra mensagem—_Me desculpe. Isso não é da minha conta._

_Ha!_ Emma respondeu rapidamente. _Está tudo bem. Eu não costumo sair muito e minha roommate está fora da cidade. Então... eu poderia ir buscar minha bolsa agora? Estou num tédio dos infernos e não tenho absolutamente nada pra fazer. Eu preciso fazer algumas lições de casa._

Kathryn esticou o pescoço para ler as mensagens por trás dos ombros de Regina. "Talvez você pudesse levar pra ela," ela sugeriu.

Regina olhou para a amiga arqueando uma sobrancelha. Kathryn deu de ombros. "O quê? Ela sempre vem até você, você sabe, pra cuidar de Henry e tudo mais. Você não está ocupada e ainda vai salvar a garota de ter que andar de metrô. A vida é melhor quando você não precisa encarar metrô num sábado."

"Isso é verdade," Regina concordou. Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava. "Mas eu e você estamos passando a tarde juntas."

"Regina, a gente se vê todo santo dia," Kathryn disse a ela. "Eu acho que posso sobreviver. Até porque tenho uma papelada pra preencher neste final de semana."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta certeza," Kathryn respondeu cantando, tocando o ombro de sua amiga.

Regina bufou em brincadeira. "Bom, não cante assim tão feliz. Você me faz sentir como se eu fosse uma péssima companhia."

"Oh, por favor," Kathryn riu. "Você sabe que é minha companhia favorita."

Regina sorriu para ela e voltou para seu celular. Kathryn assistiu enquanto a morena prendia o lábio entre os dentes e digitava outra mensagem para a babá. Ela disfarçou uma risada enquanto esperava Regina terminar de digitar.

_Talvez eu pudesse leva-la para você,_ Regina escreveu, _se lhe for conveniente._

A resposta chegou rapidamente. _Você faria isso?_

_Claro,_ Regina digitou com um sorriso inconsciente. _Não teria problema algum._

Dez minutos depois, Regina e Kathryn estavam na saída da casa da morena, caminhando até seus respectivos carros. Regina carregava a mochila pesada de Emma em uma mão e as chaves na outra. Elas pararam no meio do caminho e se abraçaram, plantando um beijo na bochecha uma da outra.

"Divirta-se no campus", Kathryn disse cutucando as costelas de Regina. "Não faça nada que eu não faria."

Regina riu e perguntou, "Então basicamente não posso fazer nada."

"Exatamente," Kathryn concordou com uma risada.

Elas se despediram antes de entrarem em seus carros e seguirem seus caminhos. Kathryn até sua casa e Regina até a NYU.

* * *

Regina checou novamente as informações que Emma havia lhe passado para chegar até o prédio onde ficava seu dormitório. Ela mandou uma mensagem para Emma dizendo que avisaria quando chegasse, porque todos os prédios exigiam um cartão-chave para acesso e Regina não tinha como entrar sem ela. Ela agradeceu por estarem na primavera, onde as tardes eram quentes e frescas. O céu estava apenas começando a se preencher com o rosa e roxo do pôr-do-sol.

Demorou apenas três minutos antes de Emma aparecer na porta da frente do prédio com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Os olhos de Regina percorreram o corpo da loira enquanto Emma caminhava até ela. Ela observou os cabelos soltos de Emma, a larga regata gola V, as calças pretas e justas, cada canto de seus músculos perfeitamente torneados dos braços e pernas, rindo quando percebeu que Emma não usava sapatos. Seus pés estavam cobertos apenas com um par de meias laranja e felpudas.

Emma assobiou quando olhou para Regina, observando o vestido preto e salto-alto da mulher. "Você sabe, isso é um campus de universidade," ela provocou enquanto ria para a morena e esticava o braço para pegar a mochila. "Você não precisava se arrumar toda."

Regina olhou para baixo e riu. "Oh, sim" ela disse suavemente conforme suas bochechas se coravam. "Eu fui a um show hoje mais cedo com Kathryn e minha mãe."

"Ah, faz sentido." Emma percorreu os olhos novamente, desde seu pescoço até a ponta de seus pés. "Você está muito bonita."

"Obrigada, querida." Regina corou e olhou para os pés de Emma, encarando as meias peludas e coloridas. "E você está muito confortável."

Emma seguiu o olhar da morena até seus pés e riu, balançando os dedos suavemente dentro das meias. "Oh sim, são minhas favoritas," ela disse à Regina. "Meus pés costumam ser bem gelados."

"Os meus também."

"Bom, talvez você precise de meias," Emma respondeu sorrindo.

Regina sorriu suavemente para ela. "Talvez eu precise mesmo."

"Então, uh, muito obrigada por fazer isso," Emma disse segurando sua mochila. "Eu agradeço muito você ter dirigido até aqui pra trazê-la pra mim. Isso foi muito legal da sua parte."

Regina respondeu com um sorriso, relaxando seus braços e enrolando os dedos uns nos outros. "Não tem problema algum."

"Legal," Emma suspirou, e elas caíram em um silêncio profundo, desviando seus olhares sob o ar quente da noite.

Nenhuma delas disse uma palavra enquanto ficaram estranhamente paradas frente a frente. Emma levantou o olhar no momento exato em que Regina também o fez, seus olhos se encarando concentrados. Emma respirou fundo e chacoalhou a cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos.

"Hm... bom, você quer entrar?" ela perguntou.

Os olhos de Regina se fecharam um pouco, formando pequenas fendas. "Entrar no seu dormitório?" ela perguntou, mesmo que a resposta fosse óbvia.

"Sim," Emma respondeu dando de ombros. "Digo... nós poderíamos apenas conversar por um tempo ou sei lá. Eu tenho vários filmes que poderíamos assistir. A não ser que você tenha outros planos. Não teria problema nenhu—"

"Não, não", Regina respondeu rapidamente. "Eu não tenho planos. Eu... bem, sim, suponho que seria bom ter uma companhia para a noite."

Emma riu com as palavras da mulher. "Certo, companheira," ela brincou, arrancando um revirar de olhos de Regina.

Emma jogou a mochila em seu ombro e caminhou pelo corredor do prédio. "Vem," ela disse, indicando que Regina a seguisse.

Regina não hesitou, e seus saltos clicaram sobre o concreto conforme ela seguia a loira até seu quarto.


	9. Capítulo 9: Ajustes

**Capítulo 9: Ajustes**

Emma abriu a porta do dormitório e abriu caminho para que Regina entrasse primeiro. "Aqui estamos," ela disse balançando o braço e esperando que a morena passasse.

Regina caminhou lentamente para dentro do dormitório, sem ter muita certeza do que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela deu três passos para dentro do quarto e parou para observar. Ela não tinha muita certeza do porquê, mas ela se sentiu segura em afirmar qual era o lado de Emma no quarto.

Havia pilhas de livros amontoados ao lado de uma cama de solteiro bagunçada. As paredes eram limpas, com exceção de um pequeno apanhador de sonhos preso acima de seu travesseiro. Os cobertores da cama eram verdes, assim como os lençóis e fronhas, com exceção de um pequeno cobertor branco nos pés da cama.

O outro lado do quarto era mais escuro—muito mais cinza e preto. Havia posteres de filmes colados e recortes de revistas presos nas paredes em cima de uma cama de solteiro. Os cobertores eram pretos e o chão estava repleto de CDs, DVDs e alguns livros espalhados.

Os olhos de Regina se focaram na grande lousa branca presa na parede entre as duas camas, logo em cima da pequena televisão apoiada numa mesinha de madeira. Regina riu ao ler a mensagem escrita de caneta preta na lousa.

"Hey," Emma disse. "Eu sei que é pequeno, mas você não precisa dar risada."

Regina virou a cabeça e olhou para a loira. "Não, eu estava rindo da mensagem," ela explicou, um pouco envergonhada por Emma ter interpretado sua risada como uma ofensa, se relaxando ao ver que a loira sorria para ela. Ela apontou para a lousa, arrancando um sorriso ainda maior de Emma.

"Ah, sim," ela riu. "Er... essa é minha roommate. Ela é uma graça, como pode ver."

Regina sorriu enquanto lia o nome da garota na mensagem. "Bom, Lacey parece ter boas razões para acreditar que você cometeria atos inapropriados em sua cama," Regina disse, arqueando a sobrancelha para a loira. "Isso já foi um problema anteriormente?"

As bochechas de Emma queimaram e ela balançou a cabela. "Não, não, claro que não," ela disse para a morena. "Não, ela... ela estava só brincando. Eu não... digo, isso não é algo que eu—"

"Emma," Regina interrompeu, levantando uma mão para que a loira se acalmasse. "Relaxe, eu estava apenas brincando."

Emma riu, o som saindo meio abafado enquanto ela coçou a nuca sem graça. "Certo, quer dizer,_ duh_. Claro que você estava brincando."

Outro silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do dormitório enquanto Emma mordia os lábios nervosamente e Regina apenas observava. "Então..." Emma disse depois de alguns minutos. "Você vai continuar segura se andar mais de três passos depois da porta."

Regina permaneceu parada e olhou para Emma, sem ter certeza do que a garota esperava que ela fizesse. Obviamente, não havia mais lugar algum para se sentar além da cama, e Regina não sabia se estava permitida a se sentar ali. Ela estava totalmente no mundo de Emma naquele momento, e aquilo a fazia se sentir como se alguém houvesse arrancado sua pele e colocado outra que simplesmente não lhe servia.

Ela olhou inconfortável para seus saltos e perguntou silenciosamente. "Pra onde você sugere que eu vá?"

"Oh, certo," Emma riu. "Eu acho que não tem muito pra onde ir, huh? Sente-se se quiser... fique á vontade."

"Na sua cama?" Regina perguntou, apenas para ter certeza.

Emma sentiu uma pulsação estranha em seu estômago. Ela ignorou e respondeu, a única palavra não passou de um suspiro. "Sim."

Regina não disse nada conforme atravessou o quarto em cinco passos e se sentou lentamente na beirada da cama de Emma. Sus postura era rígida e perfeita, e sua perna apoiou-se sobre a outra enquanto suas mãos descansavam sobre seu joelho. Ela olhou para Emma e viu que a loira estava rindo pra ela.

"O que?" ela perguntou suavemente.

"Nada," Emma disse a ela. "Só que... como você sabia que esta era minha cama?"

Regina retribuiu o sorriso. "No dia que nos conhecemos você me disse que adorava livros," ela respondeu, apontando para as pilhas de livros ao lado da cama de Emma.

"Oh, sim, eu disse," Emma lembrou-se, caminhando até o frigobar. "Você quer uma cerveja?" ela perguntou, pegando uma garrafa e levantando.

Regina abriu a boca para responder, mas Emma rapidamente voltou a falar. "Que diabos estou te perguntando? Você não é o tipo de mulher que bebe cerveja. Tem refrigerante aqui também, e eu acho que tem um pouco de suco e algumas garrafas de água na geladeira da cozinha."

Regina se surpreendeu com as suposições de Emma sobre seus hábitos e perguntou, "O que_você_ vai tomar?"

"Eu vou tomar essa cerveja," Emma respondeu. "Tem umas três caixas dela aqui, então... tem bastante."

Regina assentiu firmemente. "Ótimo, vou tomar o mesmo que você."

Ela estava determinada a experimentar e aceitar esses desafios particulares. Até o momento, ela se sentia um pouco desconfortável, mas acreditava que passaria conforme ela se adaptasse e acostumasse com a mulher que ali morava. Ela não sabia porquê, mas por alguma razão, Regina queria pertencer à aquele lugar, queria se encaixar, queria mostrar à Emma que ela era mais do que uma privilegiada garotinha rica.

As sobrancelhas de Emma se franziram. "Sério? Você bebe cerveja?"

"Não exatamente," Regina respondeu honestamente, arrancando uma risada de ambas. "No entanto, abrirei uma exceção."

Emma balançou a cabeça e riu conforme pegava outra cerveja no frigobar e a abria, andando até Regina para entregar a ela. A morena deu um gole lentamente, sua face se retorcendo com o gosto do primeiro gole antes de se acostumar com o sabor. Emma sorriu e a assistiu o tempo todo.

"Você é cheia de surpresas," a loira disse. "Então, onde está Henry? Ele está dando uma super rave na sua casa agora? Todos sabemos o que as crianças costumam aprontar quando seus pais estão fora."

"Como você adivinhou?" Regina perguntou, rolando os olhos enquanto ria. "Ele está dormindo na casa de meus pais."

"Ah, legal," os olhos de Emma se focaram num espaço vazio da cama ao lado da morena. Ela deu um passo em direção á ela e caiu sobre o colchão ao seu lado, puxando uma das pernas sobre a outra e tomando outro gole de cerveja. "Você é próxima de seus pais?"

Regina sorriu e assentiu. "Sim, eu sou."

"Isso é muito legal," Emma disse, os olhos seguindo a pele exposta das longas pernas de Regina até seus pequenos pés, ainda presos nos brilhantes sapatos vermelhos. Arqueando as sobrancelhas por um momento, Emma sugou o lábio inferior entre os dentes e colocou a cerveja na mesa de cabeceira, caindo no chão e se ajoelhando em frente a sua convidada.

"Eu sempre me perguntei como deve ser," ela disse silenciosamente, mantendo o olhar longe dos olhos de Regina e apoiando as mãos trêmulas no colo. Regina quis continuar a conversa, quis conhecer um pouco mais de Emma Swan, mas todas as palavras morreram em sua língua ao olhar para a loira ajoelhada em sua frente.

Emma apoiou uma mão em volta do calcanhar esquerdo de Regina, e olhou para cima incapaz de parar.

Os olhos de Regina se estreitaram e sua cabeça se inclinou ligeiramente para o lado enquanto ela a observava, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Emma, no entanto, sentiu necessidade de explicar o que ela estava fazendo. Ela limpou a garganta enquanto a mão livre agarrou a parte de trás do sapato vermelho e brilhante.

"Isso não parece nada confortável," ela murmurou enquanto tirava o sapato, a ponta dos dedos mal tocando a pele da morena. O membro se sacudiu em sua mão e os olhos de Emma subiram para encarar o pequeno sorriso que curvava os cantos da boca de Regina.

"Eu tenho um pouco de cócegas" Regina disse a ela, arrancando um sorriso enorme dos lábios de Emma. Ela imediatamente tocou o outro calcanhar de Regina, e a morena rapidamente levantou a mão para pará-la. "Nem pense nisso," ela alertou em brincadeira.

Emma riu, congelando as mãos enroladas em volta dos sapatos de Regina. "Este tom é muito sério para uma pessoa que tem apenas um pouco de cócegas."

Regina rolou os olhos e admitiu, "Talvez eu tenha mais do que um pouco."

"Do tipo cócegas de fazer-xixi-nas-calças ou apenas cócegas daquelas que te fazem rir um pouco?" Emma perguntou, o sorriso travesso nunca deixando seus lábios.

"Do pior tipo," Regina respondeu. "No entanto, eu lhe aconselho a ter cuidado com seu próximo movimento, Ms. Swan."

"Oh, ter cuidado?" Emma perguntou, zombando do tom sério de Regina e cerrando os olhos.

Regina assentiu. "Definitivamente."

"E por quê?"

Regina pensou por um segundo, suas bochechas se corando em um tom leve de rosa. "Quando tinha dezesseis anos, eu acidentalmente chutei o rosto do meu pai tentando escapar enquanto ele fazia cócegas nos meus pés, e eu arranquei um de seus dentes da frente. Ele tem um dente falso até hoje."

Emma gargalhou alto. "Oh meu Deus, isso é hilário!"

"Eu fiquei um pouco traumatizada com o que aconteceu," Regina disse a ela. "Houve muito sangue."

"Eu aposto que sim," Emma riu, colocando o sapato de Regina ao lado do outro. "Eu vou tentar resistir então. Não tenho como pagar outro dente."

"Sábia decisão, querida." Regina esticando as pernas e dobrando os dedos dos pés, soltando um pequeno suspiro de satisfação. Era muito bom finalmente ser liberta do aperto daqueles sapatos. "Obrigada," ela disse suavemente para Emma, que sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem," Emma apontou para o vestido de Regina. "Vamos tirar você desse vestido, então."

Os olhos de Regina se arregalaram e encararam os de Emma. "Eu... Perdão?" Ela gaguejou confusa.

"Wow, isso soou muito estranho," disse Emma, batendo uma mão em sua testa e rindo de si mesma. "Eu só quis dizer que você provavelmente não vai se sentir confortável usando isso sentada até o fim do filme... você pode usar algumas roupas minhas. Quer dizer, se você quiser."

"Oh," Regina respondeu rapidamente, a palavra perdida em meio a um suspiro. "Oh, tudo bem, sem problema. Bem, eu suponho—"

"Você não precisa sempre '_supor_' tudo," Emma disse a ela, cutucando a lateral da morena com o cotovelo. "Você pode simplesmente dizer sim."

Regina abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. "Suponho que você está certa."

Emma imediatamente explodiu em uma risada, Regina percebeu o que havia acabado de dizer e golpeou o braço da loira levemente. "Desculpe-me", ela resmungou, revirando os olhos. "Eu quis dizer_sim_."

"Assim que se fala!" Emma pulou da cama para a pequena cômoda onde guardava suas roupas. Ela pegou um par de legging velhas e uma camiseta vermelha aleatória, entregando as peças para a mulher e pegando a cerveja de sua mão. "Esses devem servir," ela disse apontando para a porta do lado oposto da sala. "O banheiro é naquela porta ali... Vai se trocando enquanto eu escolho um filme."

Regina deslizou graciosamente da cama segurando as roupas de Emma e foi até o banheiro. Emma a observou entrar, e assim que a porta se fechou, a loira entrou em um colapso em sua cama, batendo a cabeça no colchão. _"Vamos tirar você desse vestido, então?_" ela sussurrou ironicamente para si mesma, repetindo as palavras que havia dito antes, batendo na testa com a mão. "Eu pareço uma maldita pervertida! _Ótimo_, Emma, essa é uma excelente maneira de fazer novos amigos."

* * *

Regina ficou parada na frente do espelho do banheiro com as roupas de Emma emboladas entre as mãos. Ela estava imensamente desconfortável naquele momento, não apenas por estar prestes a vestir roupas de outra pessoa, mas também por se sentir completamente em desvantagem. Ela nunca foi o tipo—despreocupada, curtir preguiça em roupas confortáveis, maratona de filmes e cerveja na cama— de garota.

Ela não sabia ser esse tipo de garota; ela não precisava ser. Ela não tinha intenções de tentar ser alguém que ela não era, apenas queria que a situação não fosse constrangedora para ela, tampouco para Emma.

Ela se consolou com o fato de que Emma a fazia sentir-se um pouco mais à vontade. Quando o silêncio dominava o ambiente, as coisas ficavam muito estranhas, mas nunca a ponto de Regina querer fugir ou correr. Enquanto Emma falava—fazia piadas, provocava ou simplesmente era ela mesma, isso ajudava a relaxar.

Regina colocou as roupas de Emma na pia antes de dobrar os braços para trás e puxar o zíper de seu vestido. Quando ela conseguiu baixar o tecido suficiente para tirar a peça, seus olhos caíram para seus seios. Seu estômago apertou desconfortavelmente quando ela percebeu que não estava usando sutiã.

"Merda," ela murmurou para si mesma, amaldiçoando sua troca de vestidos de última hora. Ela estava usando um sutiã de cor carmesim quando experimentou o primeiro vestido para vestir-se para o show, mas descartou a peça quando optou pelo vestido preto.

Ela olhou para a porta, para seus seios nus, para a camiseta vermelha na pia e para seus seios nus novamente, deixando um suspiro escapar enquanto pensava no que faria.

A iluminação era um pouco fraca no quarto, o que era bom. Emma tinha o ambiente iluminado apenas por uma lâmpada comum, que provavelmente seria apagada durante o filme. Se o quarto estava escuro, certamente o fato dela estar sem sutiã passaria despercebido.

_Espera_—_está frio no quarto?_ Regina olhou para seus seios.

"Bom, aqui eu sei que está frio," ela sussurrou para si mesma e revirou os olhos para a reação de seu corpo com a temperatura.

Ela não podia continuar por mais uma hora no banheiro, sendo assim, Regina se virou e pegou as peças da pia. Ela vestiu a camiseta vermelha e quase ronronou com o tecido confortável em sua pele, agradecendo que o material era levemente grosso, o que ajudou a esconder seu frio óbvio; não muito, mas era melhor que nada.

Ela então puxou a legging que Emma lhe dera, movendo os quadris de um lado para o outro e puxando a peça apertada, que se esticou nas coxas sobre a calcinha cor de carmim.

Regina pegou seu vestido e segurou-o na frente do peito, respirando fundo e saindo do banheiro.

* * *

Regina se sentiu muito melhor ao ver que Emma realmente havia apagado a lâmpada, deixando o ambiente bem escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pelo brilho da televisão. Ela soltou um suspiro suave e carregou seu vestido até a cama de Lacey, esticando-o para que ele não amassasse.

Emma estava de costas para o banheiro, colocando o DVD no leitor abaixo da televisão, e se virou ao ouvir o som dos passos de Regina atrás dela. Seus olhos dispararam imediatamente para o corpo da morena de cima a baixo, seus lábios se separando um pouco antes dela balançar a cabeça para manter o foco. "Então, serviu, não é?"

_Óbvio_, ela pensou antes mesmo de Regina responder. _Serviram perfeitamente pelo que dá pra perceber._

"Muito bem, na verdade," Regina respondeu com um sorriso. Ela passou as mãos sobre as roupas velhas, incapaz de se lembrar de uma única vez em toda sua vida que havia usado qualquer coisa do tipo; pelo menos, não na frente de outra pessoa. "Obrigada."

"Sem problemas," disse Emma apontando para sua cama. "Fique à vontade."

Regina caminhou de volta para a cama de Emma, e como antes, sentou-se cautelosamente na beirada do colchão. "Ah, sim," Emma disse a ela. "Você parece confortável pra caramba. Deve ser por causa da sua postura rígida e da maneira como sua bunda está caindo metade pra fora da cama."

Regina lhe lançou um olhar brincalhão, arrancando uma risada de Emma.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até a cama, rastejando sobre o colchão ao lado da morena e deslizando até que suas costas tocassem os travesseiros apoiados na parede. Emma riu, dando um tapinha no espaço ao seu lado. "A cama não vai engolir você, eu prometo. Se solte um pouco."

Regina apoiou as palmas das mãos no colchão atrás dela e deslizou lentamente para trás, encostando nos travesseiros ao lado de Emma. A loira se virou lentamente, dando um tapinha no braço de Regina. "Hey," ela disse suavemente.

Regina se virou e encontrou o brilho esmeralda dos olhos de Emma sob o brilho da televisão. "Sim?" ela sussurrou.

"Sabe..." Emma começou de novo, "eu posso ver que você está se sentindo desconfortável. Você não precisa ficar se não quiser, quer dizer, você não é obrigada a ficar comigo só porque trouxe minha mochila. Ok? Você não precisa ficar."

O coração de Regina se apertou com força em seu peito com as palavras de Emma, e ela moveu a mão rapidamente para coloca-la em cima da mão da loira, que ainda repousava em seu braço. "Não, Emma, sinto muito," ela se desculpou. "Eu não quis parecer tão estranha. Eu quero ficar aqui. Estou apenas me sentindo muito fora do meu contexto, só isso."

"Qual é o seu contexto?" Emma perguntou sorrindo. "Jantares chiques e cocô nas calças? Acho que você nunca teve uma amiga como eu."

O sorriso de Regina voltou e ela balançou a cabeça suavemente. "Mais ou menos isso."

Nenhuma delas teve consciência do fato de que a mão de Regina ainda agarrava a de Emma em seu braço. Elas trancaram olhares novamente conforme Emma sorria. "Bem, veja, você não precisa se sentir fora de contexto aqui. Apenas relaxe e seja você mesma. Finja que estamos na sua casa, no seu sofá, falando mal dos seus encontros de merda."

Os ombros de Regina cederam um pouco com as palavras, seu corpo relaxava lentamente. Ela sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Emma e apertou a mão da loira. "Obrigada," ela sussurrou, e Emma apenas balançou a cabeça antes de tirar a mão do braço da morena.

Ela então estendeu a mão para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou as duas latas de cerveja que ainda descansavam ali. Ela entregou a de Regina e tomou um gole da sua própria, pegando o controle remoto. "Eu espero que você goste de filmes de terror."

Os lábios de Regina se franziram um pouco. "Vai haver muito sangue?"

"Eh, não muito," Emma disse a ela, dando de ombros, "mas falando sério, é por você que vamos assistir a esse filme."

"O quê?" Regina perguntou, confusa. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Você não tem conhecimento sobre a loção," respondeu Emma, rindo. "E isso significa que sou obrigada a educá-la. É como uma grande lição de... vida ou qualquer coisa do tipo."

Ela apertou o botão no controle remoto da TV e mudou a entrada para o leitor de DVD. O menu do filme apareceu na tela e o estômago de Regina se torceu em antecipação ao ver o título piscando na tela.

_O Silêncio dos Inocentes._


	10. Capítulo 10: Cutucada de Narizes

Emma teve que morder o lábio para não rir enquanto olhava para Regina. A morena estava com as costas contra a parede ao lado de Emma, e seu corpo estava rígido e contorcido em uma bola. Seu lábio caído em desgosto enquanto seus olhos parmaneciam fixos na tela da televisão.

A câmera deu zoom nos lábios de um homem, mais precisamente do serial killer Buffalo Bill, sendo pintado com um batom vermelho brilhante. Sua voz profunda ecoou pelos alto-falantes enquanto ele olhava para o próprio reflexo e perguntou, "Você vai me foder?"

A cena mudou para seus lábios vermelhos e para um enorme buraco no chão, onde havia uma mulher jovem gritando e se debatendo.

"Eu me foderia," aquela voz profunda disse novamente. "Eu me foderia muito, eu me foderia profundamente."

"Isso é_ perturbador_," Regina sussurrou, e Emma não conseguiu segurar, disparando em uma gargalhada alta, fazendo com que Regina lhe desse um tapa na coxa.

"Ow," Emma riu, esfregando a pele onde tinha sido estapeada. "Não precisa me bater, mulher."

Regina sorriu e balançou a cabeça para a loira. "E você não precisa rir de mim."

Ela havia se soltado um pouco desde que o filme havia iniciado, depois de relaxar nos travesseiros que Emma havia colocado para ela e encostado o ombro no da loira. Se sentia descontraída, até que o filme começou e passou a lhe arrepiar, arrancando um riso de Emma diversas vezes.

Ainda assim, Regina se sentia grata pelo constrangimento ter ido embora, apesar dela ainda se sentir um pouco fora de seu contexto. O fácil comportamento de Emma, natural e confiante era contagianete. Quanto mais tempo Regina passava com ela, mais relaxada ela se sentia.

Emma bateu o ombro contra o de Regina com uma risada. "Ah, vamos lá! Sua cara estava muito engraçada."

"Sim, sei. Você deveria estar olhando pro filme, querida, não para o meu rosto."

"Não dá pra evitar," Emma disse a ela, ainda rindo. "Você estava toda desesperada e horrizada."

"Qualquer pessoa respeitável ficaria horrorizada com as particularidades desse filme," rebateu Regina conforme a conversa se fluía apesar do filme ainda estar passando.

"É, acho que você está certa," Emma concordou com a cabeça, não conseguindo tirar o sorriso de seus lábios. "Agora você sabe que eu te disse aquilo que te disse."

"Desculpe?" Regina perguntou, virando-se para olhar para a loira. "A que você se refere?"

"Aquela coisa da Kathryn mandar desconhecidos pra sair com você," respondeu Emma. "Quero dizer, olhe para a garota nesse filme. A vadia estava apenas tentando fazer uma boa ação, ajudando o cara a colocar o sofá em sua van e a próxima coisa que ela percebe é estar em um buraco maldito com nada além de osso de galinha e um pouco de loção sendo referida com 'ele' ao invés de 'ela.'"

Regina riu alto, e Emma continuou a dizer, "Ainda dizem que boas ações devem ser uma prioridade. Pshh... então você é esfolada viva para que o cara possa dançar pelado em volta de você enquanto usa seu couro cabeludo."

Emma riu mais alto ainda com a forma que o corpo todo de Regina se sacudiu com uma gargalhada. A morena mal conseguia falar em meio da risada. "Essa é a conversa mais perturbadora que eu já tive."

"Bem," Emma disse dando de ombros, "você precisa conversar mais, então."

"Eu não tenho certeza se deveria, se isso é o que eu for lembrar quando olhar para trás," Regina disse apontando para a televisão. "Por sua culpa perdemos uma boa parte do filme. Como vou saber o que está acontecendo?"

"Uh... uma boa desculpa para te torturar com ele novamente numa próxima," Emma disse saltando para fora da cama. "De qualquer jeito, assistir milhares de vezes é uma obrigação quando se trata de clássicos."

"Sei," disse Regina, rindo. "Onde você está indo?"

"Bom, já que perdemos uma grande parte do filme, não tem problema em aproveitar uma aportunidade para fazer um lanche."

"Oh, deixe-me adivinhar," Regina brincou enquanto Emma vasculhou um pequeno armário no pé de sua cama. "Pipoca e doces?"

"Uau," Emma falou lentamente, caminhando até um pequeno microondas do outro lado do quarto. "Quando é que você ganhou o poder de previsão?"

"Algum tempo atrás, querida," brincou Regina. "É um poder adorável de se ter, embora eu tenha que lhe dizer que, infelizmente, pude prever também as muitas cavidades que seu lanche favorito irá lhe proporcionar."

"Ha ha," Emma zombou. "Você é engraçada, você sabe disso?" Muito, muito engraçada."

"O sarcasmo não é o seu forte," Regina cantou em brincadeira, e Emma bufou em meio ao riso.

"Não precisa sentir inveja," Emma respondeu em meio aos sons que começaram a ecoar do microondas, preenchendo os pequenos silêncios entre as vozes que ainda saíam da televisão.

Regina riu ironicamente antes de limpar a garganta, voltando os olhos de chocolate cheios de pavor para a tela. "Siêncio," disse ela, balançando a cabeça. "Estou tentando assistir o filme."

Cerca de um minuto depois, Emma se jogou de volta para a cama e deslizou até a parede ao lado de Regina. Ela balançou o saco de pipoca para a morena, e Regina olhou para o saco para ver os pequenos doces laranja e marrom flutuando entre os grãos inchados da pipoca. Ela torceu o nariz e balançou a cabeça.

"Você já pode desistir, Emma," ela disse para a loira. "Eu não vou experimentar."

"De jeito nenhum," exclamou Emma. "Eu nunca vou desistir. Eu vou conseguir te converter."

Regina riu e revirou os olhos. "Isso não é uma religião, querida."

"É sim," Emma argumentou, rindo conforme bateu o ombro contra o de Regina novamente. "Pipoca e Reese's—garantia para salvar sua alma."

Regina não disse nada, apenas balançando a cabeça e rindo baixinho. Elas caíram no silêncio depois disso, ambas presas no filme enquanto Emma mastigava alegremente sua pipoca.

Regina ficou horrorizada com mais algumas partes do filme, mas quando Hannibal Lecter foi transferido para uma cela enorme que mais parecia uma gaiola, a morena gritou para a televisão. "Essa cela não é nem remotamente segura! Ele pode escapar por entre as grades!"

Emma riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sei, não é?"

"Você vai ver," disse Regina com naturalidade. "Alguém ainda vai morrer, eu lhe garanto." Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente para trás e murmurou, "Idiotas."

Emma decidiu que definitivamente devia convencer Regina a assistir mais filmes de terror com ela, porque as reações da morena eram absurdamente divertidas—desde as expressões perturbadas até as mais aleatórias. Era muito divertido para não repetir.

E Regina estava certa, é claro.

Hannibal conseguiu fazer sua grande fuga e Emma teve de morder o lábio para não rir conforme o rosto de Regina se aproximava mais e mais da tela durante a cena. A mulher praticamente se escondeu no ombro de Emma no momento em que o homem vestiu o rosto do outro homem, afim de sair do edifício sem ser reconhecido. Regina espiou por cima do ombro de Emma na cena do crime, enquanto Hannibal descascava a pele do rosto do outro homem, e um arrepio percorreu por todo o seu corpo.

"_Oh Deus_, isso é horrível," ela sussurrou, as palavras batendo no pescoço de Emma em um sopro de ar quente.

"Uh huh," disse Emma, rindo. "É aparentemente assustador. Você vai continuar se escondendo aí atrás do meu ombro?"

Ela torceu a cabeça para atrás afim de ver o rosto da mulher, sem perceber o quão perto a morena estava. Seus narizes se tocaram suavemente e as duas mulheres recuaram instantaneamente, as mãos subindo para esconder seus rostos.

Ambas pararam desajeitadamente por um momento e se olharam. "Uh..." Emma murmurou, e em seguida, as duas mulheres tentaram falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Desculpe," disseram juntas. "Eu..."

O silêncio as envolveu novamente, e sorrisos suaves deslizaram através de seus lábios quando Emma rompeu o silêncio. Sua risada começou baixa e suave, se construindo até que o som inundou a sala. A risada de Regina veio em seguida, se misturando com a de Emma e preenchendo o dormitório, ambas se divertindo com a forma como tinham falado as mesmas palavras ao mesmo tempo.

"Você está tentando me deixar confusa, não é?" Emma brincou, uma vez que o riso havia cessado.

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo para a loira. "Eu acredito que foi você quem bateu o rosto no meu?"

"Bateu?" Emma repetiu. "Você não acha que _bateu_ é um pouco demais, Regina?"

"Se você diz, querida...

"Vamos lá," disse Emma, cutucando a perna de Regina. "Admita. Foi mais como uma cutucada excessivamente energética de narizes, certo?"

"Acho que '_bateu_' é mais adequado," Regina disse a ela, sorrindo.

"Foi gentil, realmente," Emma praticamente cantou, brincando fingindo que não havia ouvido a morena. "Uma cutucada suave de narizes."

"Sério?" Regina brincou, rindo novamente com a loira.

Era verdadeiramente espantoso o quanto ela ria na presença de Emma. A mulher mais jovem era extravagente e hilariante, e Regina descobriu que admirava bastante suas qualidades. Muitas vezes ela desejou poder ter qualidades como as dela, mas era uma pessoa muito mais reservada. Pelo menos, sempre havia sido.

"Uma cotovelada de narizes," Emma continuou, ainda fingindo que não podia ouvir Regina. "Um abraço de narizes."

"Tudo bem!" Regina exclamou, pegando um dos travesseiros e jogando na loira. "Já entendi."

Emma riu, pegando o travesseiro e colocando-o em seu colo. "Viu só?" disse ela, sorrindo animada. "Eu sabia que você ia ver as coisas do meu jeito."

O filme havia sido completamente esquecido enquanto as mulheres riam e brincavam, sem realmente notar que ele ainda estava passando até que a trilha sonora começou a tocar alta pelo quarto, e elas se viraram para ver os créditos rolando pelo pequena tela.

Emma aproveitou aquele único momento de distração como uma aportunidade para se arremessar de cima da cama e agarrar os pés de Regina. Ela raspou os dedos através da sola dos pés da morena, morrendo de rir conforme a morena instantaneamente começou a gritar e se debater. Durou cerca de trinta segundos antes de Regina acertar um chute na barriga de Emma.

Sua respiração bateu em seus pulmões em uma corrida forte de ar, fazendo-a tombar no colchão, ainda rindo em meio ao lufo de ar. Regina entrou em pânico imediatamente, se pondo de joelhos e alcançando a loira.

"Merda, Emma," disse ela em um silvo gigante de ar e colocando a mão no braço de Emma, que se enrolou como uma bola ao seu lado. "Você está bem? Você consegue... você consegue respirar? Você está ferida?"

Emma tossiu algumas vezes antes de segurar a mão da morena, ainda pousada em seu braço, acariciando a pele. "Está tudo bem," ela respondeu, sugando mais algumas respirações profundas antes de se sentar novamente. "Eu estou bem."

Regina deixou um sorriso escapar em meio ao suspiro de alívio, rapidamente transformando-se em um riso quando Emma lhe deu um sorriso ridiculamente grande, apontando para os dentes brancos e visíveis. "Está vendo? Ainda tenho todos os meus dentes."

Regina sorriu suavemente. "Sim, você tem." Ela disse, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. "Sinto muito, Emma. Eu não queria machucá-la."

Era evidente para Emma que Regina se sentia verdadeiramente mal pelo que havia acontecido. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais dela e descansou a mão no joelho da morena. "Hey," ela disse, e quando Regina olhou para cima e olhou para ela sob o brilho da televisão, ela sorriu novamente. "Foi completamente justo. Você me avisou, não foi?"

Regina assentiu levemente. "Avisei," ela murmurou.

"Bem, então eu mereci isso," brincou Emma, apertando o joelho de Regina.

Regina deixou um longo suspiro escapar e balançou a cabeça. Emma estava rapidamente se tornando um conforto para ela, uma boa amiga. Era emocionante e estranho para Regina, porque ela só havia tido uma amiga até então, Kathryn. Havia também o fato de Emma ser tão diferente dela. Elas tinham origens completamente diferentes, vidas completamente diferentes, e de muitas maneiras, personalidades completamente diferentes.

E, no entanto, por alguma razão, Regina descobriu que se dava bem com a loira. Aquilo a tornou otimista sobre sua amizade, e realmente animou Regina. Ela nunca teve muitos amigos, e a possibilidade de ganhar uma nova, uma que poderia lhe mostrar um novo lado da vida, era emocionante.

"Eu estou bem," Emma disse a ela. "Certo?"

"Certo," disse Regina com um aceno.

"Ótimo," Emma exclamou, sorrindo para ela e apontando para os pés de Regina. "A propósito, seus pés estão gelados pra cacete. Você quer algumas meias?"

Na realidade, Emma havia notado que os pés de Regina não eram as únicas coisas que sentiam frio. Quando os créditos haviam acabado e o menu do DVD apareceu na tela novamente, o brilho da iluminação foi jogado diretamente em Regina, e foi aí que Emma notou os seios da mulher.

Ela tinha certeza que os mamilos da morena estavam duros o suficiente para cortar vidro, o que a fez deduzir imediatamente que Regina não estava usando sutiã. Aquilo causou um tremor extremamente estranho em seu estômago, e Emma afastou a sensação, fazendo o possível para evitar sua atenção.

Emma odiava ser o tipo de pessoa que não consegue parar de olhar. Se qualquer tipo de coisa estranha ou diferente acontecesse, Emma seria a primeira a reparar. Não que o fato de Regina não estar usando sutiã fosse grande coisa. Os peitos eram grandes, mas não eram diferentes de seus próprios, e todo mundo sabe o que acontece quando uma mulher fica com frio. Não era um fenômeno.

Ainda assim, isso não impediu que os olhos cor de esmeralda corressem rapidamente para baixo, pelo menos, sete vezes antes que Regina pareceu notar. A morena tentou atravessar o braço discretamente sobre o peito para esconder os monstrinhos alegres que pareciam vivos em posição de sentido, e Emma foi eternamente grata por isso, pois já que estavam cobertos, seus olhos já não eram mais tentados a olhar.

"Eu adoraria," concordou Regina. "Obrigado."

"Não há de quê," Emma sorriu e pulou da cama, correndo até sua cômoda. Ela puxou outro par de meias esquisitas de sua gaveta, idênticos aos que ela estava usando, com exceção de serem roxos. Ela as jogou para Regina e voltou para a cama.

"Você aparentemente está tentando nos fazer combinar esta noite," disse Regina, rindo enquanto deslizava as meias em seus pés, discretamente ainda tentando esconder os seios. Ela usou o joelho para tampá-los, e internamente amaldiçoou seu corpo e sua decisão estúpida de não usar sutiã com o vestido.

"As amigas de verdade usam roupas combinando enquanto assistem filmes de terror," Emma disse a ela revirando os olhos dramaticamente. "Eu tenho um monte de roupa igual, e sou colecionadora de meias felpudas."

"Oh?" Regina perguntou, divertida. "Você tem um tesouro inteiro dessas meias terríveis?"

"Não me julgue!" Emma retrucou, brincando.

Regina apenas riu, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos, ainda pressionados contra o peito conforme Emma se sentou em frente a ela. O silêncio se arrastou novamente, e as duas entraram em uma espécie de balanço para trás e para frente, sem deixarem de se olhar.

"Então..." Emma disse depois de alguns momentos de silêncio constrangedor, batendo os lábios apenas para preencher o vazio. "Hm... qual é sua cor favorita?"

Regina sorriu para os joelhos ao ouvir a tentativa da loira de iniciar uma conversa. "Vermelho."

"A minha é verde," disse Emma com um sorriso. "Juntas fazemos o natal."

Regina bufou. "Verde é a cor favorita de Henry também."

"Eu sei," Emma disse a ela, balançando a cabeça conforme trazia os joelhos para o peito, refletindo a posição da morena. "Ele me disse na primeira noite em que cuidei dele. Nós nos unimos pelo nosso amor mútuo pela cor verde, enquanto ele brincava com seus barquinhos molhados sob as ondas gigantes de um banho de espuma."

"Bem, parece que você e Henry tivemos um encontro melhor que eu naquela noite," Regina riu.

"Oh sim," Emma concordou. "Foi muito bom. Eu estava totalmente pronta para vê-lo novamente antes mesmo que aquele acabasse."

Regina balançou a cabeça com um sorriso, suspirando para a garota. "Acho que eu devia ir."

"Ou você pode ficar," Emma rapidamente respondeu, todo seu rosto se tornou vermelho quando ela percebeu o que havia acabado de deixar escapar. Ela havia se divertido muito com Regina, e assim que a mulher fosse embora, Emma estaria sozinha novamente, e provavelmente tão entediada que sequer conseguiria dormir. Ela pigarreou e rapidamente acrescentou, "por mais um tempo."

Regina não disse nada a princípio. Seus olhos castanhos e profundos apenas olharam para Emma, e a loira ficou tão assustada com suas próprias palavras que não percebeu a maneira como os lábios da morena se curvaram nos cantos. Aquilo havia significado muito para Regina.

Emma realmente considerava sua companhia boa o suficiente para querer ela por perto por mais tempo, mesmo que tivesse sido completamente esquisito na primeira hora em que esteve lá.

"Quero dizer que eu... ah, eu não me importo se você quiser ficar mais um tempo," Emma disse a ela, tentando preencher o silêncio. "Eu provavelmente não vou dormir por um bom tempo e... bom, foi bem divertido."

O sorriso de Regina floresceu totalmente conforme ela balançava a cabeça contra seus joelhos. "Sim, foi."

A esperança de Emma cresceu naquele momento, mas Regina suspirou e disse, "No entanto, eu disse à Henry que iria buscá-lo logo no início da manhã, então eu realmente deveria ir."

"Oh, certo," Emma gaguejou rapidamente. "Sim, claro. Isso é totalmente compreensível."

Elas compartilharam outro calmo sorriso antes de Emma pular da cama e ir retirar o DVD de dentro do aparelho enquanto Regina ia até o banheiro para se trocar. Quando ela reapareceu, entregou o monte de roupas que usara para Emma, deslizando em seus sapatos vermelhos novamente.

As duas mulheres ficaram em silêncio enquanto caminhavam lentamente até a porta. Regina se virou e abriu a boca para se despedir, mas Emma a interrompeu. "Eu vou levá-la até lá em baixo."

"Oh," disse Regina, sorrindo. "Tudo bem."

A viagem de elevador pareceu durar cerca de um segundo, enquanto Emma sabia que geralmente demorava muito. Ela revirou os olhos quando ele apitou ao chegar no solo, e ela e Regina davam pequenos passos para fora do prédio.

Quando saíram, a brisa quente da noite caiu sobre elas, e ambas respiraram fundo. "Uh..." Emma murmurou. "Está escuro. Eu poderia muito bem te levar até seu carro. Sabe, apenas para me certificar de que você estará segura."

Elas continuaram a caminhar lentamente para o estacionamento até chegar a Mercedes de Regina.

Regina segurava a chave firmemente em suas mãos, e Emma cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Elas estavam uma de frente para a outra, e não fizeram qualquer tentativa de se mover ou sair. O silêncio se arrastou por algum tempo antes de Regina pigarrear. "Bem, boa noite, então."

"Sim, boa noite," Emma lhe sorriu e acenou desajeitadamente com a mão.

Regina sorriu de volta. "Eu realmente me diverti, Emma."

Emma não fez nada além de sorrir de volta e observar Regina entrando em seu carro. Quando o motor foi ligado, Emma deixou um longo suspiro escapar e virou-se para voltar para seu dormitório, se perguntando quando Henry precisaria de uma babá novamente.


	11. Capítulo 11: Apenas Amigas

**Capítulo 11: Apenas Amigas**

"Uau, você está horrível."

Regina revirou os olhos e soltou um bufo de respiração, colocando Henry em uma cadeira alta na mesa do restaurante e se sentando na frente de Kathryn. "Às vezes, preciso me esforçar pra me lembrar que te amo," ela respondeu.

Kathryn riu, se inclinando para beijar o rosto gordinho de Henry e colocar um livro de colorir e lápis de cor sobre a mesa à sua frente. "Obrigado!" ele gritou feliz, segurando o dedo indicador da mulher com força enquanto usava a outra mão para pegar o lápis verde e rabiscar todo o papel.

"Não há de que, ervilha doce," ela murmurou, puxando o dedo indicador cuidadosamente de seu aperto e voltando-se para Regina. "Então, você vai me dizer por que parece que você esteve em uma festa ontem e acordou de ressaca?"

Regina a olhou inocentemente. "Bem, obviamente eu não fui à uma festa."

"Obviamente," Kathryn respondeu com uma gargalhada. "Agora desembuche."

Regina inclinou um pouco a cabeça, mas os olhos de Kathryn não deixaram de captar o tom rosa claro que assumiu suas bochechas. "Eu fiquei fora," disse Regina em voz baixa, "mais tempo do que eu esperava."

"Oh, jura?"

Regina ignorou o tom irônico de Kathryn e arqueou a sobrancelha com o tom da amiga. "Não dormi o suficiente, e depois, é claro, minha mãe me ligou às seis da manhã e colocou Henry no telefone, que em seguida gritou no meu ouvido 'Mamãe! Estou acordado! Onde você está?'"

Henry riu alegremente, arrancando um riso de Regina e Kathryn. Ele parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo por haver acordado sua mãe tão cedo, como sempre fazia quando tinha uma festa do pijama na casa de seus avós. Ele esperava que Regina estivesse lá no instante em que ele acordasse.

"Uh huh," Kathryn disse rapidamente. "Vamos voltar para a outra parte da noite. Onde exatamente você estava, Regina?"

Regina pigarreou e endireitou os ombros, mantendo os olhos fixos em seu cardápio. "Eu estava com Emma."

"Emma!" Henry gritou, sem tirar os olhos do papel onde sua pequena mão rabiscava animadamente.

"Emma, huh?" Kathryn perguntou, sorrindo para a amiga.

"Sim, Kathryn," Regina respondeu. "Emma, a babá. Qual é o problema? Foi você quem sugeriu que eu levasse a mochila para ela."

Kathryn riu. "Sim, mas entregar uma mochila leva menos de dez segundos."

"E?" Regina disse com superioridade. "Não tenho direito de fazer amigos?"

"Bem, eu não sei porque você precisaria de novos amigos, considerando que você tem a mim e eu sou incrível," Kathryn disse a ela, e Regina revirou os olhos, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso. "Mas, sim, suponho que você tenha todo o direito de fazer novos _amigos._"

Ela enfatizou a palavra "amigos", porque Kathryn não se referia necessariamente à relação de Emma e Regina como amizade. Regina não parecia notar, porém, naturalmente aquilo não surpreendia Kathryn. Sua amiga era completamente alheia à química em suas fases de desenvolvimento.

Naquele momento, o garçom chegou para anotar os pedidos, fazendo com que Kathryn deixasse a conversa de lado por um momento. Ela entregou seu menu para o jovem e fez seu pedido. Regina fez o mesmo, para si e para Henry.

Regina se abaixou para uma grande bolsa que carregava com ela em seus passeios com Henry e tirou uma pequena caixa de suco de maçã orgânico. Ela puxou o canudo de lado e furou o orifício na parte superior da caixa, entregando-o para seu filho. "Aqui está, munchkin."

"É de maçã?" Henry perguntou a ela, pegando o suco.

"É claro," Regina disse-lhe com um sorriso, apontando para a imagem das fatias de maçã na parte da frente da embalagem. "Veja a foto."

"Oh!" Henry assentiu conforme seu dedo mindinho traçava sobre a imagem. Ele abriu um grande sorriso e trouxe o pequeno canudo até a boca para beber. "Obrigado!"

"Não há de que, querido."

"Então," Kathryn interrompeu, sorrindo para a amiga e pseudo-sobrinho, "o que você e Emma fizeram na noite passada?"

"Oh, nada," Regina disse casualmente, sacudindo a mão no ar.

"Ah, sei," Kathryn riu. "Então vocês ficaram na rua até tarde sem fazer nada. Isso faz todo o sentido. 'Nada' é um dos meus passatempos favoritos também. Rapaz, se eu pudesse lhe contar todas as vezes em que 'nada' me manteve fora de casa até tarde..."

Regina bufou em um sorriso irritado. "Você tem que ser sempre tão frustrante?"

"Você tem sempre que me dar respostas vagas?"

"Nós assistimos um filme!" Regina exclamou. "Está feliz? Nós simplesmente assistimos um filme, depois fui para casa. Eu não tinha intenções de ficar quando fui levar a mochila, mas Emma teve a gentileza de me convidar para seu dormitório. Ela não tinha planos para a noite, e, obviamente, eu também não, sendo assim ela me perguntou se eu gostaria de ver um filme com ela e eu aceitei. Fim da história."

Kathryn estava mordendo a língua para não gritar com o entusiasmo e gargalhar, o que obviamente perturbaria sua melhor amiga. Quando se sentia capaz de controlar ambos os impulsos, ela pigarreou. "Então, vocês duas realmente estão se tornando amigas?"

"Sim, acho que estamos," disse Regina, sorrindo para Kathryn. "Eu tenho alguém com quem posso reclamar de você."

"Oh, por favor," disse Kathryn com um balançar de mãos com desprezo. "Então, qual filme vocês assistiram?"

"Ugh," Regina zombou. "Um filme de terror sobre um canibal e um homem psicótico com um fraco por loções que vestia a pele de outras pessoas."

"_O Silêncio dos Inocentes_," Kathryn completou.

"Você já assistiu?"

"É claro, é um clássico." Kathryn riu da expressão de revolta no rosto da amiga. "Como foi que ela lhe convenceu a assistir esse filme?"

"Ela simplesmente me perguntou." Regina respondeu, dando de ombros antes de tomar um gole de sua água, passando a mão por suas mechas curtas e escuras. "Eu posso ser aventureira, Kat."

"Uhum," Kathryn riu. "Claro que você pode, querida."

Regina olhou para ela por um longo momento, o que só fez a loira rir ainda mais. Ela estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e acariciou a mão de Regina. "Oh, relaxe. Estou apenas brincando."

"Eu sei," Regina cedeu, apertando-lhe a mão e lhe oferecendo um sorriso antes de pegar sua água novamente. "Parece que isso é algo que você e Emma têm em comum."

"O quê?" Perguntou Kathryn. "Brincar com você?"

"Fazer brincadeiras em geral," respondeu Regina. "Ela tem muito senso de humor. Na verdade, ela é incrivelmente divertida quando você passa um tempo com ela."

"É mesmo?"

"Sim. Eu posso ver porque Henry adora passar um tempo com ela," disse Regina a loira. "Raramente há algum momento de tédio."

"Então, você gosta dela?" Kathryn perguntou, tentando não fazê-lo soar tão sugestivo.

As sobrancelhas de Regina se uniram, e por razões as quais não podia explicar, seu batimento cardíaco se acelerou por um momento. Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e respirou rapidamente. "Sim, hum, acho que gosto muito dela. É estranho, pra ser sincera. Você não acha?"

"Por que seria estranho?"

Regina manteve os olhos chocolate fixos sobre a mesa, parecendo mais estar falando sozinha do que com Kathryn. "Ela é tão diferente de mim, tão livre e relaxada."

"Uhum," Kathryn cantarolava, observando sua amiga de perto.

"Ela não é nada refinada, e ás vezes tem a boca de um marinheiro. Ela usa jaquetas de couro e meias felpudas que _pelo amor de Deus_"

Kathryn riu, mas nunca desviando o olhar de Regina. Ela observou como os olhos da amiga correram por toda a superfície da mesa, e como sua respiração acelerou conforme ela falava, fazendo o coração de Kathryn se sentir leve e esvoaçante. _Isso é ridículo_, ela pensou. A falta de atenção da mulher aos seus próprios sentimentos crescentes era esmagadoramente ridícula e incrivelmente... bem, se Kathryn estava sendo honesta, até mesmo romântica.

Aquilo fez Kathryn se sentir como uma adolescente novamente, apenas observando de fora, quando tudo o que ela queria fazer era chacoalhar Regina e gritar "BEIJE ELA AGORA!". Ela não teve coragem de interromper o desenvolvimento natural que parecia estar ocorrendo entre as duas mulheres. Claro, ela faria tudo o que pudesse para ajudar a empurrá-las na direção correta, mas preferiu não interferir em grande escala. Ela sabia que isso tinha que ser natural, e Kathryn sinceramente não tinha dúvidas de que viria a se concretizar por conta própria. Ela só esperava que aquilo acontecesse mais rápido.

Se alguém merecia a felicidade, o amor e a plenitude, esse alguém era Regina. Kathryn acreditava naquilo.

"Não há maneiras de sermos ainda mais diferentes, não sei... Não consigo explicar isso, mas sei que não sou nada parecida com ela. Ela me faz rir. Ela me faz rir o tempo todo."

"Isso é bom," disse Kathryn, e as palavras foram pouco mais que um sussurro, afim de não interromper aquele momento. Era um momento importante, e Kathryn sabia. Um momento em que Regina Mills passou a abrir seu coração. Abrir seu coração para alguém que era completamente errada e completamente certa para ela. Era o momento em que Kathryn sabia que ia mudar tudo.

"Sim," Regina murmurou baixinho, ainda aparentemente falando consigo mesma. "É."

Seus olhos castanhos profundos pareciam vazar mel quente conforme se levantaram e travaram no oceano azul dos de Kathryn, arrancando um sorriso caloroso de Regina. "Acho que gosto bastante da amizade dela, mesmo fora de seu tempo como babá de Henry."

Kathryn devolveu o sorriso. "Ótimo," disse ela, mostrando a língua para a morena. "Apesar de estar bastante ciumenta de sua nova amizade, concordo que você possa ter muitos bons amigos. E eu, por exemplo, acho maravilhoso que vocês sejam tão diferentes. É bom pra você se diversificar um pouco. Toda a sua vida girou em torno de ser adequada e correta. Talvez Emma te solte um pouco."

"Emma!" Henry gritou animadamente, novamente, ainda rabiscando com seus lápis de cor.

Regina e Kathryn começaram a rir com o desabafo do menino quebrando a tensão do momento. Regina se aproximou e passou a mão suavemente pelos cabelos castanhos do filho. "É isso mesmo," disse ela. "Emma."

"Emma gosta de dinossauros," disse ele com um encolher de ombros.

Kathryn riu. "E o que mais Emma gosta, amigão?"

"Um..." Henry fez uma pausa, franzindo o rosto em pensamento. Menos de um segundo depois, seus olhos se arregalaram e um sorriso esticou seu lábio quando ele gritou. "DE MIM!"

* * *

Emma correu de volta para seu dormitório depois de sua última aula. Ela havia recebido um telefonema de Regina, dizendo que ela era necessária para tomar conta de Henry naquela noite. Emma achou um pouco surpreso, dado o fato de ser apenas terça-feira, e ela só havia sido chamada para tomar conta de Henry nos finais de semana, mas não havia problema. Ela estava correndo contra o tempo, desde que era pouco depois das cinco e Regina pediu-lhe para estar lá às cinco e meia.

Ela empurrou a porta de seu dormitório com força, tropeçando em seus pés e caindo no chão, grunhindo com a força da queda antes de se levantar novamente. Quando olhou para cima, foi imediatamente saudada por uma sobrancelha arqueada e expressão confusa de sua companheira de quarto, que descansava em sua cama—bebendo cerveja e assistindo TV.

"Mm, alguém morreu?" Lacey perguntou, seu sotaque australiano pesado decorando as palavras de uma forma que Emma sempre havia invejado.

Lacey era uma estudante de intercâmbio da Austrália, e ela e Emma haviam dividido quarto desde o primeiro ano. Elas rapidamente se tornaram melhores amigas. Emma havia acreditado ter se interessado pela garota da primeira vez. A beleza de Lacey era óbvia—cabelos castanhos em tons de mel, olhos azuis brilhantes, lábios flexíveis, pele perfeita—mas elas nunca se aproximaram desta forma, principalmente após se conhecerem melhor.

Elas passaram a dividir o quarto desde então, e apesar do vocabulário de Lacey haver se americanizado um pouco, ela realmente não havia mudado quase nada. Emma nunca se cansava do sotaque e das frases australianas estranhas que sua colega de quarto dizia, mesmo que ela raramente entendesse o que diabos a menina estava falando, mas ela estava pegando o jeito. Independentemente de tudo, ela a adorava.

"Uh, não, por quê?" Emma perguntou ofegante, jogando a mochila no chão e se trocando rapidamente.

"Porque você voou pela porta, desesperada como se alguém tivesse botado fogo nas suas calças," Lacey a olhou. "Ou eu sou a única de nós que percebeu isso?"

Emma riu, puxando a camiseta sobre a cabeça, de modo que ficou vestida apenas em um sutiã verde e calcinha azul. O sutiã raramente combinava com a calcinha, mas ela realmente não dava a mínima.

"Só estou com um pouco de pressa," Emma disse a ela. "Eu tenho serviço de babá hoje à noite."

"Ohhhhh, isso explica tudo então," disse Lacey, sorrindo para sua companheira de quarto e melhor amiga. "A quente, rica e atraente te ligou e você não consegue esperar para se mandar daqui."

"O quê? Não," Emma zombou. "Não é assim. Regina e eu somos só..."

"Só o que?" Perguntou Lacey. "Só amigas?"

"Sim, nós somos só amigas," Emma concordou com um aceno de cabeça, vestindo um par de calças jeans apertadas e uma camisa três quartos de botão azul. "E este é meu emprego. Você sabe que eu preciso do dinheiro."

"Uhum," Lacey cantarolava em meio aos risos. "Claro que é."

"É," argumentou Emma, enfiando alguns petiscos na mochila e tirando alguns livros didáticos.

"Se você diz, companheira," Lacey deu de ombros e continuou a rir.

"De qualquer forma," Emma sussurrou irritada. "Eu estou atrasada, e é por isso que estou correndo. Tive a Professora Rockford e você sabe que ela não cala a boca."

"Esse é o eufemismo do ano," Lacey bufou. "O assunto poderia ser ficção americana do século 21, mas a mulher ignoraria completamente para falar de seus quinze gatos como se ela estivesse no topo do_ paddock_, se você entende o que quero dizer."

"Não entendo, na verdade," Emma riu. "Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que você acabou de dizer, mas sim, ela fala demais." Ela pendurou a mochila muito mais leve por cima do ombro e abriu a porta.

"Certo, bem, estou saindo, mas não devo voltar muito tarde," Emma disse a amiga.

"Certo, sim," Lacey riu. "Melhor se apressar. Você não quer deixar a Calças-Chiques esperando."

Emma revirou os olhos e acenou para a morena, correndo para fora do dormitório enquanto se dirigia para o elevador.

* * *

Emma bateu na porta de Regina algumas vezes, mas não teve nenhuma resposta. Ela empurrou a porta o suficiente para que enfiasse a cabeça para dentro da casa.

"Uh, Regina?" ela gritou. Quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta, deslizou para dentro da casa e fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás de si. "Regina?" ela chamou novamente, dando passos hesitantes pela casa. "Sua porta estava aberta, então eu entrei."

Ela caminhou cautelosamente pelo corredor. "Por favor, não ache que sou um ladrão e tente atirar em mim ou algo do tipo." Ela parou no quarto de Regina, batendo na porta. "Regina?" ela chamou através da madeira, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Ela estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e bem lentamente abriu a porta, enfiando a cabeça dentro do cômodo novamente e soltando um suspiro de alívio.

O som do chuveiro ligado tocou seus ouvidos e a relaxou, apagando seus pensamentos de que algo terrível pudesse ter acontecido com Regina. Mas a mulher estava apenas no chuveiro. Emma estava prestes a sair e fechar a porta, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Ela riu ao perceber o que era, correndo pelo quarto até a cama de Regina, onde encontrou Henry dormindo esparramado de bruços, em meio as cobertas com metade do corpo debaixo de um dos travesseiros de Regina. Emma sorriu, se sentando cuidadosamente na beirada da ama e estendendo a mão para esfregar pequenos círculos sobre as costas do garoto.

Emma riu quando sentiu a umidade em sua camisa. Ela sempre achou engraçado como os bebês e crianças pequenas sempre suavam tanto enquanto dormiam. Porém, eles raramente tiravam os cobertores ou acordavam por isso, como os adultos geralmente faziam.

Depois de acariciar as costas por alguns minutos, Emma se levantou novamente para sair. Ela virou-se para se abaixar e pressionar um leve beijo na parte da cabeça de Henry que não fora coberta pelo travesseiro, sem sequer notar que o barulho do chuveiro havia parado.

Foi nesse exato momento em que Regina saiu de seu banheiro enrolada numa toalha vermelha macia. Os olhos da morena se arregalaram e um grito estridente escapou ao ver alguém debruçado sobre a cama, onde ela sabia que seu filho dormia. Sem pensar, ela reagiu.

Regina pegou a coisa mais próxima que encontrou, que no caso era um frasco de perfume pousado no balcão do banheiro, jogando o vidro em direção ao estranho, que se virou ao ouvir seu grito.

"Merda!" Regina exclamou e colocou as mãos sobre a boca, percebendo que era Emma um pouco tarde demais. O pequeno, porém pesado frasco de perfume bateu na testa da loira entre os olhos com um baque alto.

"Unnh," Emma gemeu, sua mão atirando-se para a testa.

Regina assistiu com horror os olhos esmeralda se revirarem antes de Emma cair no chão do quarto, completamente inconsciente.

* * *

Cílios louro-escuro se abriram lentamente enquanto Emma soltava um gemido profundo, sua cabeça latejava furiosamente. Ela sequer havia terminado de abrir os olhos quando sentiu as pequenas mãos sobre seu rosto, acompanhadas por olhos caramelo tão próximos de si que a deixou vesga.

"Oi!" Henry gritou na cara dela.

Emma tentou rir, mas a dor latejou em sua cabeça. "Oi," ela resmungou, percebendo que a lateral de seu corpo estava molhada. Teria Henry feito xixi em cima dela?

Ela estendeu a mão para cima e suavemente afastou Henry, finalmente percebendo o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ela estava deitada no colo de Regina, e a lateral direita de seu corpo estava pressionada contra o corpo da mulher ainda enrolada na toalha de banho.

"Oi," ela sussurrou novamente, olhando para os olhos brilhantes de Regina.

Regina sorriu entre lágrimas. "Eu sinto muito," disse ela, estendendo a mão trêmula para tocar suavemente o espaço entre os olhos de Emma, onde uma contusão escura já começava a se espalhar. Ela ainda estava um pouco agitada com a adrenalina que havia disparado em seu corpo quando pensou que seu filho estava em perigo.

As sobrancelhas de Emma se franziram, o que provocou uma dor latejante. Ela tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas tudo o que ela via era um borrão branco. "O que... o que aconteceu?"

O rosto de Henry apareceu em sua vista novamente, respondendo animado. "Momma jogou uma garrafa de perfume em você!"

"Henry, não soe tão contente com isso," Regina exclamou, embora um sorriso curvasse o canto de seus lábios.

"O quê?" Emma perguntou com um sorriso tocando seus lábios. "Você me atacou?"

"Infelizmente, sim," confessou Regina. "Eu não sabia que você estava aqui, e ao sair do chuveiro vi uma pessoa inclinando-se sobre o meu filho. Eu não podia ver o rosto do ângulo em que eu estava, e bem, suponho que agi por instinto."

"E o que você fez exatamente?"

"Joguei um frasco de perfume em você," admitiu Regina, franzindo o rosto adoravelmente. "Aparentemente, minha mira é terrível, porque mirei nas suas costas quando joguei, mas de alguma forma ele bateu em seu rosto quando você se virou. Então você desmaiou."

Emma riu suavemente para a quantidade de vermelho que inundava as bochechas de Regina. "Se você achava que eu fedia, Regina, você poderia ter me oferecido um pouco de perfume. Não precisava atacar a garrafa inteira em mim," brincou ela.

Regina riu, beliscando a lateral de Emma. "Sempre fazendo piadas," disse numa voz baixa.

Sem pensar, Emma estendeu a mão, pousando em torno do rosto da morena. "Mantém as coisas divertidas, você não acha?" ela sussurrou.

A respiração de Regina ficou presa na garganta ao ver a expressão nos olhos de Emma. Ela não conseguia dizer aonde, mas a afetou. A tocou profundamente em algum lugar. Algum lugar o qual não tinha certeza se deveria ou não considerar. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "É verdade."

Emma, percebendo o que estava fazendo, pigarreou e deixou a mão cair rapidamente antes de tentar se sentar. Regina se moveu para ajudá-la, mas manteve uma mão firmemente pressionada na toalha, afim de evitar que ela se abrisse. Emma vacilou um pouco, se sentando.

"_Whoa_," disse ela. "Zonza."

Regina mastigou o lábio inferior em preocupação, observando o rosto da loira. "Talvez devêssemos fazer uma viagem para a sala de emergência," ela ofereceu.

"Não, de jeito nenhum," Emma descartou a ideia rapidamente. Ela odiava hospitais. "Eu estou bem, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça." Aquilo era um enorme eufemismo, mas Emma não queria fazer Regina se sentir ainda pior pelo que havia acontecido, dado que era realmente sua própria culpa por ter entrado no quarto da mulher sem que ela soubesse. Além disso, ela não queria que Regina se preocupasse tanto com ela.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, tenho certeza," Emma disse a ela. "Posso tomar uma aspirina ou algo assim?"

"É claro que sim," disse Regina rapidamente, pulando de pé e segurando a toalha firmemente contra o corpo. Emma não conseguia parar de olhar para a mulher. O cabelo de Regina estava molhado e pingando em certos lugares, e as gotas de água caíam sobre os ombros nus até se perderem no material fofo da toalha vermelha. Qualquer pessoa com olhos funcionando seria incapaz de desviar o olhar.

"Vamos te colocar na cama e depois te trago uma aspirina," Regina disse a ela, ajudando a loira com uma das mãos. Emma balançou mais uma vez e se pôs de pé, porém caindo rapidamente na cama de Regina. Os cobertores haviam todos sido puxados de onde Henry estava dormindo, deixando os lençóis expostos, e Emma não pôde evitar de aspirar o aroma.

Eles cheiravam a mistura perfeita de Regina e Henry, as duas pessoas que Emma foi rapidamente se apegando.

Regina correu de volta para o banheiro, a fim de pegar a aspirina no armário de remédios em cima de sua pia, rapidamente puxando o pequeno frasco de comprimidos. Ela colocou o vidro entre os dentes enquanto enchia um pequeno copo com água, e em seguida, levou tudo até o quarto.

Emma engoliu dois comprimidos e esvaziou o copo, murmurando um suave "Obrigada."

Regina a observou tomar as pílulas, e sorriu quando Henry arrastou-se na cama e praticamente se deitou em cima da loira. "Deixe-a respirar, munchkin."

Henry sorriu olhando para Emma. "Você consegue respirar?"

Emma riu alto e concordou. "Sim, rapazinho. Consigo respirar."

Henry virou-se e mostrou a língua para a mãe em brincadeira, virando-se para deitar em cima de Emma outra vez.

A mão de Emma moveu-se por vontade própria para as costas de Henry, e ela esfregou pequenos círculos lá conforme ele deitava a cabeça em seu peito. Seus olhos foram até Regina, que observava os dois. Elas olharam uma para a outra por um longo momento antes dos olhos esmeralda de Emma correrem até a toalha vermelha macia e voltarem para os olhos chocolate novamente.

Regina, de repente ciente do que havia capturado a atenção da loira, corou em um vermelho profundo. "Bem, suponho que eu deveria me vestir."

Emma sorriu para ela. "Sim, eu suponho que você deveria. Não vai querer deixar seu pretendente esperando."

"Oh Emma, não," disse Regina rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Não posso continuar com os planos da noite. Tenho que cancelar tudo e ficar aqui para lhe acompanhar. Você pode ter uma concussão."

Emma sentiu a pele formigar levemente com a preocupação na voz de Regina, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta. "De jeito nenhum, eu estou bem. Você não pode perder este encontro."

"Oh," Regina perguntou sorrindo. "E por que não?"

"Porque," Emma respondeu, "e se esse cara for seu príncipe encantado ou algo assim?"

Regina bufou, mas Emma riu e continuou. "Ele pode te calçar um sapato ou... não sei, te acordar de uma maldição do sono ou algo assim."

Mesmo rindo, Regina não podia deixar de discordar da loira. "Emma, realmente," disse ela em voz baixa. "Eu acho que deveria ficar. Estou preocupada que você possa precisar de um médico."

"Regina, eu estou bem," Emma disse-lhe com firmeza, "você vai. Fim da discussão. Além disso, a conversa pós-encontro é minha parte favorita.

Emma estava em conflito. Ela queria muito que Regina fosse para o encontro, mas também queria que ela cancelasse. Por alguma razão, o pensamento de Regina indo a encontros nem sempre lhe agradaram, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela realmente queria que a morena fosse feliz, encontrasse o amor e esse tipo de coisa. Era algo que ela nunca havia imaginado para si mesma, mas ela realmente sentia que Regina merecia, e não queria impedi-la de quaisquer chances de tê-lo.

Por outro lado, ela queria passar mais tempo com Regina. Por mais diferentes que fossem, Emma se encontrou bastante atraída pela morena. Ela gostava de sair com ela, descobrir coisas sobre ela, fazê-la rir.

E, por último, Emma estava um pouco preocupada que, se Regina cancelasse o encontro, ela teria que ir para casa muito mais cedo do que o habitual, e ela não queria isso. Ela realmente sentia falta de Henry, apesar de fazer apenas poucos dias desde que ela o havia visto pela ultima vez. Ela queria passar o máximo de tempo com ele que pudesse, mesmo que tivesse com uma dor de cabeça violenta.

"Vá em frente," disse ela com uma risada. "Vá ficar chique."

Regina revirou os olho antes de desaparecer em seu armário para se trocar, e em seguida, correr até o banheiro para secar o cabelo e aplicar a maquiagem.


	12. Capítulo 12: Revelação

Quando Regina terminou de arrumar o cabelo, aplicar a maquiagem e se vestir, ela calçou seus saltos e deu uma última olhada de corpo inteiro no grande espelho preso em seu armário. Ela usava um vestido cinza claro com decote redondo e um cinto preto ao redor da cintura. Seus cachos escuros estavam perfeitamente penteados e caíam suavemente ao redor de seu rosto, e os saltos pretos e marcantes que usava acentuava suas pernas perfeitamente tonificadas.

Regina acenou para seu reflexo, satisfeita com as escolhas que tinha feito. "Como estou?" ela perguntou, saindo do closet e voltando para seu quarto novamente.

Ela estava olhando para seu vestido, alisando as mãos sobre o material. No entanto, não recebeu nenhuma resposta à sua pergunta, e seus olhos percorreram rapidamente até a cama.

"Emma?" ela disse em voz baixa, aproximando-se da cama onde a loira estava deitada com Henry ainda sobre seu peito.

Quando chegou ao lado da cama, o coração de Regina disparou. Emma estava dormindo, assim como o menino deitado em seu peito. O queixo da loira estava apoiado na cabeça de Henry, seus olhos suavemente fechados e um de seus braços estavam ao redor do corpo da criança.

Um leve sorriso chegou em seus lábios, lento e inconsciente; o tipo de sorriso dificilmente visto—calmo e verdadeiro, como um segredo silencioso de felicidade. Regina não conseguiu se mover naquele momento, e ficou simplesmente parada ao lado de sua cama olhando para as duas pessoas dormindo entre os lençóis.

Seu olhar percorria firmemente a babá, seus cachos dourados se espalhando através de seu travesseiro e seus lábios pálidos e rosados entreabertos. Ela riu silenciosamente como o nariz de Emma se contorceu ao ser tocado pelos cabelos leves na cabeça de seu filho. Seu olhar, sem seguida, pousou na contusão escura que havia se expandido ao longo da testa de Emma.

O estômago de Regina balançou desconfortavelmente com a culpa que coçava em suas entranhas. Ela não podia exatamente se culpar por suas ações, mas isso não a fazia se sentir melhor sobre o que havia acontecido. Ela estendeu a mão antes que pudesse se conter, roçando a ponta dos dedos suavemente sobre a pele roxa e inchada.

Regina podia sentir o líquido abaixo do ferimento ao tocar a pele flexível, o que só fez a sensação desconfortável crescer ainda mais. De repente, consciente do que estava fazendo, Regina retirou a mão rapidamente da testa da mulher mais jovem, sendo recebida por dois olhos cor de esmeralda seguramente abertos.

"Oh," disse Regina, a palavra era pouco mais que um sussurro entre os dentes. "Eu sinto muito. Machuquei você?"

Emma sorriu preguiçosamente para ela, balançando a cabeça e esfregando o queixo através do cabelo bagunçado de Henry, mas sem dizer nada.

Regina, se sentindo estranhamente exposta, se recompôs rapidamente. "Um pouco de gelo, talvez?"

A testa de Emma se franziu, e o movimento a fez assobiar com a dor. "Oh," ela resmungou sonolenta. "Para a minha cabeça." Ela riu de si mesma por não ter entendido mais rápido, acenando para a mulher pairando em cima dela. "Claro, obrigada."

"Tudo bem" disse Regina, imediatamente se virando para sair do quarto, mas sendo interrompida pela voz de grogue de Emma chamando por ela novamente.

"Nós... eu e o rapazinho..." Ela parecia confusa com algo, seu rosto se franzindo novamente. "Nós dormimos esse tempo todo? Digo, você já voltou do seu encontro?"

Regina riu conforme caminhava até a cama novamente, dando um tapinha de leve no braço da loira. "Não, Emma," ela sussurrou. "Eu ainda não saí."

"Oh, certo," disse Emma em um bocejo. "Uau, acho que esse golpe na cabeça realmente me afetou."

A expressão de Regina se desintegrou totalmente com essas palavras, e Emma rapidamente se moveu para acalma-la. Ela se mexeu um pouco com o corpinho de Henry e estendeu a mão para pegar a de Regina, sem sequer pensar quando entrelaçou os dedos no da mulher. "Ei, ei, eu não quis dizer isso."

Regina assentiu, inconscientemente apertando os dedos de Emma e puxando a mão suavemente para sair do quarto novamente. "Vou pegar o gelo para você."

Ela mal havia dado um passo quando a campainha tocou através da enorme casa, pegando Emma e Regina desprevenidas. "Oh," disse Regina calmamente. "Suponho que meu pretendente tenha chego."

"Sim," Emma concordou, batendo os lábios e se sentando lentamente. Ela cuidadosamente deslocou Henry de seu peito e o colocou suavemente nos lençóis antes de se levantar da cama e sorrir para Regina. "Deixa que eu mesma pego o gelo."

Elas caminharam em silêncio pelo corredor, seus ombros ocasionalmente se tocando. Antes de chegarem o final do corredor, onde uma bifurcação ia para o interior da casa e para a entrada, Emma cutucou o braço de Regina com o cotovelo e sorriu. "Então, o que você acha que vai aparecer dessa vez?"

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida para a loira. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Oh, você sabe," Emma disse com voz arrastada, seu sorriso crescendo ainda mais. "Pode ser mais um cara com problemas intestinais."

Regina riu ao perceber do que Emma estava falando. "Muito engraçado," disse ela, batendo o cotovelo no braço de Emma.

"Poderia ser um Sasquatch grande e peludo," Emma continuou, "ou sei lá, um cara com a língua tão presa que você não conseguiria sequer entender o que ele está dizendo, e cada vez que ele for te fazer uma pergunta, vai cuspir acidentalmente em você. Oh, poderia ser um cara completamente machista ou algo assim, tenho certeza que seria uma maneira rápida pra te chatear. Ou pode ser um daqueles caras de meia-idade que mora com a mãe e fala sobre ela durante todo o jantar. Você tem problema com meninos da mamãe? E se Henry for um? E se seu pretendente for um pervertido que faz comentários de duplo sentido o tempo todo e fica olhando para outras mulheres durante todo o encontro? Poderia ser tam—"

Regina riu, colocando a mão sobre a boca de Emma para acalma-la. "É o suficiente, querida. Eu vou expulsa-lo daqui se você continuar plantando mais cenas horríveis na minha mente."

Emma riu na palma macia de Regina, e quando a morena moveu a mão, ela se inclinou e sussurrou, "E se não for uma pessoa? E se for como um alien num corpo de homem que pretende te raptar e te levar de volta à sua nave-mãe para sondá-la e implantar microchips em seu cérebro e ovos de bebê alienígena no seu úter—"

A mão de Regina apertou firmemente sobre a boca de Emma novamente, que riu abafadamente sob a palma conforme a morena a pressionava contra a parede do corredor. Inconscientemente, apertou-se contra a lateral do corpo de Emma, ambas presas em seu riso compartilhado—a risada melódica de Regina flutuando no ar misturada a de Emma presa sob sua mão.

"Silêncio," Regina soprou alegremente para ela, sem sequer perceber que as costas de Emma estavam pressionadas contra a parede do corredor. Uma de suas mãos segurava em torno dos pulsos de Regina, e a outra pousava suavemente na cintura da morena. Elas riram juntas, e seus olhos chocolate e esmeralda estavam travados um no outro. "Você vai parar agora?"

Os ombros de Emma sacudiu com o riso abafado conforme ela balançava a cabeça para mostrar sua rendição, e quando a mão de Regina caiu de sua boca, ela escorregou para descansar no ombro de Emma. Elas continuaram a olhar uma para outra, suas risadas enfraquecendo lentamente, e quando a campainha tocou novamente, as duas mulheres saltaram em distância. Elas sentiram como se seus corpos tivessem sendo eletrocutados com o toque que recebiam uma da outra.

Elas sorriram uma para a outra sem jeito, e Regina apontou em direção a porta calmamente. "Eu deveria atender a porta."

"Sim," Emma concordou, balançando a cabeça. "E eu deveria pegar aquele gelo."

"De fato."

Demorou um momento antes das mulheres sem palavras entrarem em ação. Regina se dirigiu para a porta e Emma correu rapidamente para a cozinha. Ela disparou como um raio para o freezer, arrancando uma pedra de gelo da forma no congelador. A bandeja tinha buracos em forma de dinossauro, e Emma logo deduziu que eles eram para Henry, no caso dele se machucar ou para gelar suas bebidas. Quem diria? No momento, aquilo realmente não importava.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio ao apertar o gelo na testa, todo seu corpo zumbindo em delírio quando o bloco gelado tocou sua pele, transmitindo um orgasmo congelado em seu rosto dolorido. "Siiiiiiiim," ela assobiou baixo em sua garganta, antes da realidade bater em si novamente.

Ela queria ver o pretendente de Regina.

Emma correu de volta para a entrada e desacelerou o passo descontraidamente, de modo que não parecesse que ela estava desesperadamente tentando dar uma espiada. Ela se virou atrás do batente da porta, como se estivesse colocando a cabeça para trás para olhar o quarto de Regina e verificar Henry, mas nunca indo até o fim do corredor. Ao invés disso, ela se apoiou na parede com uma das mãos e esticou o pescoço ao redor de modo que pudesse ver um pouco da porta frente.

Ela podia ver Regina de pé na porta aberta, a mão da mulher se movia conforme ela falava, mas Emma não conseguia ver a pessoa do outro lado. Ela assumiu que não conseguir ver sequer a cabeça do homem se devia ao fato dele ser muito baixio ou algo do tipo, mas quando Regina se virou para segurar na maçaneta da porta, a pessoa finalmente ficou à vista.

O queixo de Emma praticamente bateu em seu peito quando ela viu que não era um homem baixinho. Era... uma mulher; uma mulher muito atraente.

"Que diabos!" Emma vaiou a maldição, pega de surpresa com a presença de uma moça atraente na porta de Regina Mills, aparentemente pronta para leva-la para um encontro. Emma perdeu instantaneamente o equilíbrio e tentou se segurar, mas suas costas bateram na parede e ela caiu no corredor com um grunhido alto, o bloco de gelo voando de sua mão.

Apenas um segundo depois, ela ouviu o som de saltos clicando rapidamente em direção a ela, e as mãos de Regina rapidamente deslizaram sob seus braços para ajuda-la. "Emma?" a morena perguntou preocupada. "O que aconteceu? Você está bem? É sua cabeça? "Você está tonta?"

"Whoa, vinte perguntas," Emma murmurou enquanto seus olhos dispararam de Regina para a mulher ainda parada de pé na porta, agora olhando para ela com uma expressão curiosa.

Regina riu, puxando Emma para cima. "Você está bem?"

Emma não respondeu. Seus olhos verdes brilhantes correram para trás e para frente entre Regina e a mulher na porta. "O que é isso?"

"Perdão?"

"Quero dizer, quem, quero dizer... é..." Emma deixou escapar um suspiro em meio a confusão de palavras, embaralhadas incoerentemente em seus pensamentos. "Ela é uma mulher," ela finalmente conseguiu cuspir.

Regina olhou por cima do ombro e lançou um pequeno sorriso a mulher na porta, levantando o dedo indicador para indicar que ela só precisava de mais um minuto, voltando-se para Emma, seus olhos se travando em um olhar. "Sim, ótima observação."

"Você vai sair com uma mulher?" Emma perguntou, sublinhando a palavra, simplesmente não conseguindo digerir a chegada impactante da mulher na porta. "Como em um encontro? Um encontro encontro?"

"Sim, Emma," Regina bufou. "Por que mais uma mulher vestida assim estaria de pé na minha porta?" Seu olhar cresceu em conflito e uma sensação desconfortável se derramou através de seu estômago. Espere, ela pensou. Será que Emma é preconceituosa?

Regina baixou a voz para um suspiro. "Você tem... algum problema com isso?"

"Huh?" Emma perguntou, confusa. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Com o fato de eu sair com uma mulher," explicou Regina rapidamente. "Você tem algum problema com a minha sexualidade?"

"O quê?" Emma tossiu, engasgada com a própria saliva. "Regina! Não!"

Um leve sorriso tocou os lábios de Regina, e a morena deixou um suspiro de alívio escapar. "Oh," ela sussurrou. "Ok, então. Maravilhoso."

"Eu só estou um pouco chocada," Emma admitiu. "Mas não, claro que não. Eu só não sabia que você também gostava de mulheres." Emma queria dizer a ela que gostava de mulheres também; na verdade, exclusivamente de mulheres. As palavras estavam na ponta da língua, mas Regina a interrompeu antes que Emma pudesse falar.

"Nem eu, por muitos anos," Regina brincou antes de dar tapinhas no braço de Emma carinhosamente. "E você provavelmente precisa acordar Henry para alimentá-lo, se ele quiser ir para a cama um pouco mais tarde não terá problemas."

"Ah, certo, sim," Emma balbuciou. "Entendi."

"Tudo bem," Regina sorriu suavemente para a loira e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não vou chegar tarde," ela informou a loira e rapidamente se virou para a porta, deixando a babá completamente surpresa.

* * *

A pretendente de Regina era uma linda jovem chamada Alexis. Ela tinha cabelos compridos, escuros e grossos, uma linda pele cor caramelo, olhos castanhos tão leves que seu tom era quase âmbar. Ela era simplesmente deslumbrante. Também era óbvio para Regina que Alexis era extremamente rica, ou pelo menos vinha de uma família rica. A mulher praticamente escorria dinheiro, em seu Jimmy Choos e brincos de diamante Cartier dentro de sua Ferrari nova.

A observação foi ainda mais confirmada quando a mulher levou Regina a um dos restaurantes japoneses mais caros de Manhattan. "Espero que você goste de sushi," disse Alexis, abrindo a porta do restaurante para que Regina entrasse, entrando logo depois dela.

"Eu gosto," Regina disse a ela honestamente, seus olhos vagando pelo design interior do restaurante conforme eram dirigidas até sua mesa.

Uma vez que já estavam sentadas, as se estabeleceram em uma conversa bastante agradável. Alexis perguntou sobre seu dia e sobre seu filho, e Regina respondeu abertamente, lhe fazendo algumas perguntas também. Elas fizeram seus pedidos, e Regina teve que admitir que estava bastante satisfeita com o encontro até então.

Alexis era extremamente bem educada, linda, confiante e parecia realmente interessada em Regina. Por que a seleção de Kathryn para mulheres era aparentemente muito melhor que a dos homens?

Quando o sushi chegou, Alexis sorriu para Regina. "Como estou me saindo até agora?"

Regina riu levemente, pegando seus pauzinhos. "Maravilhosamente bem."

"Fantástico," Alexis respondeu. "Porque estou muito interessada. Só queria ter certeza de que está se divertindo."

"Eu estou, obrigada," disse Regina gentilmente.

"Então, eu faço seu tipo?" Alexis perguntou, tomando um gole de vinho.

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero saber se sou a primeira mulher mulata com quem você sai," perguntou Alexis. "Eu sou meio negra caso você não tenha notado."

Regina quase engasgou com o sushi, trazendo seu punho para a boca enquanto virou a cabeça e tossiu até engolir corretamente.

Alexis riu baixo. "Sinto muito, Regina," ela riu. "Eu não queria fazer você engasgar. Eu estava simplesmente brincando. Presumi que você também fosse uma mistura de raças. Estou certa? Me desculpe. Achei que seria engraçado."

Regina tossiu mais algumas vezes, misturando a tosse com um riso. Ela riu, balançando a cabeça. "Você certamente me pegou de surpresa com essa, querida, mas você não está errada. Eu sou uma mistura de raças."

"Suspeitei," disse Alexis com um sorriso.

Regina concordou e elas compartilharam um pequeno sorriso sobre a piada.

"Agora falando sério," Alexis disse, "qual é o seu tipo? Ou melhor, seria mais apropriado perguntar o que você está procurando em um relacionamento. Você está mesmo a procura de um?"

Regina tomou um gole de vinho e suspirou. "Bem..."

* * *

"Quero dizer, eu presumi que alguém como Regina Mills não fosse afim de mulheres, entende?" Emma disse, batendo os dedos contra a bancada da cozinha. "Ela parece tão... eu não sei... hétero. E... tradicional."

"Agora estou apenas fazendo suposições, não é?" Emma sacudiu a cabeça enquanto divagava. "Obviamente, isso é uma coisa idiota de se fazer, porque obviamente eu estava completamente errada, certo?"

Os olhos caramelo apenas piscaram para ela enquanto Henry mordiscava seu nugget de frango em formato de dinossauro. Ele tinha manchas de ketchup em suas bochechas e boca, sorrindo e concordando, mesmo sem ter a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.

"Sim, você está certo," Emma disse a ele. "Eu nunca mais vou fazer suposições outra vez." Ela colocou um nugget de dinossauro em sua boca. "Mas por que ela não me disse que gostava de garotas? Nós somos amigas, certo? Isso é algo que você diria para uma amiga."

"Mas eu não disse a ela que gosto de mulheres, então acho que realmente não tenho muito o que falar, não é?"

"Não!" Henry exclamou alegremente, e Emma riu do garoto.

Quando parou de rir, Emma caiu em silêncio conforme sua mente se recuperava. Ela não sabia por que, mas simplesmente não conseguia esquecer a ideia de Regina estar interessada em mulheres. Ela realmente não sabia sequer o que estava sentindo sobre aquilo.

"Eu só..." ela começou novamente. "Eu nem captei uma vibe gay nela, sabe? Geralmente, meu gaydar é incrível, até em mim mesma. Quer dizer, eu já sabia que eu era gay quando tinha uns quatro anos de idade e Olive Marks me deu suas meias quando as minhas furaram. Eu adorei totalmente a ideia praticamente desde que comecei a andar."

"Eu sei andar!" Henry exclamou alegremente.

"Você sabe," disse Emma, sorrindo para o garoto feliz. Ela suspirou, pegando o prato vazio de Henry e levando até a pia para lavar. "Eu não posso acreditar que sua mãe enganou meu _gaydar_. Não houve um apito sequer. Quer dizer, você já sabia?"

"Não!" Henry aplaudiu, arrancando outro riso Emma. Ele não tinha a menor ideia do que ela estava falando. Ela molhou um pano de prato e se aproximou para limpar seu rosto, fazendo o garoto rir com as cócegas quando Emma lhe deu um beijo na testa.

"Você é um ótimo ouvinte," brincou ela.

* * *

"Eu honestamente não sei se estou procurando um relacionamento sério neste momento," disse Regina. "Estive fora de relacionamentos por um bom tempo, e agora meu filho e minha carreira são meu ponto de foco."

"Isso é compreensível," Alexis disse a ela, balançando a cabeça. "Se você estivesse interessada em um relacionamento, que tipos de qualidade você estaria procurando?"

"Oh, eu não sei," disse Regina, rindo. "Eu não estive pensando muito nisso também."

Alexis sorriu largamente. "Bem, agora é um bom momento para pensar."

"Hmm," Regina cantarolou, balançando suavemente seu vinho na taça antes de tomar um longo gole. "Eu suponho que haja uma série de fatores que me fariam considerar uma pessoa."

"Como quais?"

"Bem, ele ou ela, obviamente, tem que ser bom com crianças," disse Regina. "Henry teria que aprovar, é claro."

"É claro," Alexis concordou. "Continue."

"A higiene adequada é uma obrigação."

"Uma necessidade," disse Alexis, rindo. "O que mais?"

"Alguém diferente," continuou Regina, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. "Alguém confiante. Alguém único."

"Único?" Alexis perguntou, intrigada com essa declaração particular.

Regina assentiu. "Sim, alguém diferente de mim, mas que me entenda, que tenha seus próprios gostos únicos nas coisas."

"Ah, entendo. O que mais?"

"Gostaria de alguém inteligente, mas não superior," Regina continuou, completamente perdida em seus pensamentos. "Alguém que saiba ser responsável e despreocupado, que possa me fazer sorrir, que possa fazer meu filho sorrir. Alguém que me faça rir."

"Isso é sempre uma vantagem," ela ouviu Alexis dizer, mas as palavras caíram mudas em seus ouvidos.

O coração de Regina batia freneticamente contra sua caixa torácica conforme as palavras saíam de sua boca, porque a cada palavra que ela dizia, uma imagem se formava em sua mente. A imagem de alguém que ela já conhecia. "Alguém que..." ela engoliu em seco como sua voz se tornou apenas um sussurro. "Alguém que me desafia, mas me respeita. Alguém que me faz sentir em casa, não importa onde estivermos, não importa o quão longe estiver da minha zona de conforto."

Os olhos de Regina se fecharam com força no momento em que a imagem finalmente explodiu totalmente em sua mente. Ela sentiu a picada das lágrimas em suas pálpebras com a imagem perfeita dos cachos dourados e olhos esmeralda nadando através de sua mente. Ela ouviu o riso melodioso da jovem misturado ao seu, viu as brincadeiras da loira com seu filho. Sua respiração parou na garganta naquele momento, e antes que ela pudesse se conter, o nome da menina escapou de seus lábios num sussurro sufocado.

"Emma."

"Perdão?" Alexis perguntou, confusa. "Quem é Emma?"

Os olhos de Regina se abriram, completamente em choque. Ela estava mesmo sentindo... ela estava mesmo interessada...?

"Eu... eu sinto muito, Alexis," Regina balbuciou rapidamente antes de se levantar de seu assento. "Eu preciso..." Regina estava totalmente perturbada naquele momento, incapaz de se resolver através de seus sentimentos, e aquele não era exatamente o lugar ou momento para tentar. Ela precisava ficar sozinha. Ela precisava de um tempo para pensar, tempo para refletir sobre essa revelação, porque por alguma razão, ela não conseguia acalmar seu coração acelerado. "Eu preciso ir embora."

"Você está bem?" Alexis perguntou, também se levantando da cadeira.

"Sim, eu estou bem," disse Regina. "Eu simplesmente tenho que ir. Sinto muito."

"Certo, só me deixe pedir a conta e eu te lev—"

"Não, não," disse Regina rapidamente. "Por favor, fique." Ela tirou várias notas de sua carteira e colocou na mesa. "Vou chamar um taxi. Deixe o jantar por minha conta. Obrigada pela noite encantadora, Alexis, novamente, estou terrivelmente triste sobre isso."

Alexis estava completamente surpresa e confusa, mas conseguiu colocar um sorriso no rosto ao acenar para Regina. "Não tem problema."

Antes que ela pudesse dizer outra palavra, Regina deu um tapinha em seu ombro e correu rapidamente para a porta, seus saltos clicando em um barulho alto a cada passo mais acelerado.


	13. Capítulo 13: É Apenas Amor

**Capítulo 13: É Apenas Amor**

Os saltos finos dos sapatos de Regina batiam rapidamente contra o chão do taxi quando ela apertou o primeiro número de sua discagem rápida. Seu coração batia confuso e forte, destruindo sua caixa torácica em tremores dolorosos enquanto ela esperava o terceiro toque antes da voz de sua melhor amiga flutuar através da linha.

"Regina?" Kathryn respondeu. "Eu pensei que você estaria num encont—"

"É Emma," Regina deixou escapar antes que pudesse se deter, cortando sua melhor amiga.

Kathryn bufou ao telefone em uma risada. "Sério, Regina?" ela brincou. "Eu conheço você basicamente minha vida inteira, e conheço sua voz mais do que a minha própria. Além disso, eu só tomei um copo de vinho essa noite. Eu sei que é você."

"Bem, é claro que sou eu," Regina disse. "Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer."

"Oh, certo," disse Kathryn, rindo novamente. "Continue então."

"Eu quis dizer que é Emma," Regina começou novamente, sendo cortada pela sua melhor amiga.

"Isso é exatamente o que você me disse da primeira vez," Kathryn disse. "Então, você está me dizendo que quis dizer exatamente o que você disse? Porque se for assim, você está me confundindo bastante."

Regina soltou um suspiro tremido. "Você pode se calar e me ouvir, por favor?"

"Bem, então pare de se repetir," Kathryn brincou.

Regina ouviu o eco do _ding _da campainha através do telefone seguido rapidamente pela voz de Kathryn. "Oh, espere um minuto, querida. Há alguém na minha porta."

"Eu sei," Regina bufou.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Kathryn abriu a porta da frente para ver uma Regina aflita, seu telefone ainda pressionado contra sua orelha e um taxi se afastando do meio-fio. Ela começou a rir, mas o olhar da morena rapidamente fez com que o som morresse antes de chegar aos seus lábios. A choque que percorreu seu corpo fez com que Kathryn quase deixasse seu celular cair quando a loira puxou a melhor amiga para dentro da casa.

* * *

"Tudo bem, rapazinho," Emma sussurrou enquanto carregava Henry pelo corredor. Sua cabeça descansava preguiçosamente em seu ombro e seu rostinho estava enterrado na curva do pescoço da loira. Um de seus punhos estava enrolado no decote da camisa de Emma o outro estava pendurado molemente pelas costas da mulher.

Ele havia adormecido no colo de Emma cerca de quinze minutos depois de colocarem um filme logo após o jantar. Ela tirou o filme logo que percebeu que ele estava dormindo e cuidadosamente levantou do sofá para leva-lo para o quarto.

"É hora dos meninos com mamães sorrateiramente gays irem para a cama," ela cantou para si mesma, revirando os olhos com a lembrança da pretendente de Regina. "Mamães sorrateiramente gays que não contam para a babá igualmente gay que é ga-ay."

"Ou bissexual," ela resmungou em voz baixa enquanto deitava Henry suavemente em sua cama. Seu punho se agarrou a sua camisa e ela teve que erguer seus pequenos dedos para que ele pudesse soltá-la. "Ou pansexual," ela murmurou, cobrindo-o com o cobertor. "Ou tanto faz... só _sexy-sexual_. Sai com pessoas atraentes. Tanto faz."

Emma de repente percebeu que estava falando sozinha, balançando a cabeça e rindo de si mesma. "Uau," ela sussurrou, se inclinando e dando dois beijos carinhosos na testa de Henry. "Estou tão feliz por você estar dormindo agora, garoto."

Ela saiu calmamente do quarto, fechando a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si.

* * *

"Você fugiu do seu encontro?" Kathryn perguntou incrédula, entregando uma taça de vinho para Regina e se sentando ao seu lado no sofá, dando um tapinha em seu joelho carinhosamente.

"Sim, eu fugi do meu encontro," Regina bufou. "_Educadamente_," ela acrescentou. "Eu fugi _educadamente_ do meu encontro."

"Como alguém foge educadamente de um encontro?" Perguntou Kathryn, rindo. "Eu ainda não entendi o porquê."

"Porque sim!" Regina retrucou, quase gritando com a loira. "Porque eu não podia ficar lá, Kat. Eu não podia ficar lá porque eu percebi..."

A voz de Regina sumiu em seguida conforme a mulher visivelmente engoliu grossamente, como se não tivesse certeza se queria expressar suas próximas palavras em voz alta. Kathryn queria encorajá-la, mas ficou em silêncio, à espera de que Regina dissesse o que tinha para dizer em seu próprio tempo. Era evidente que Regina estava incrivelmente nervosa, embora ela não tivesse a menor ideia do porque. Ela estava ansiosa para descobrir, já que só conseguia se lembrar de algumas vezes em que havia visto Regina naquele estado. Da vez mais recente elas jamais falavam.

A primeira vez foi na escola secundária, quando Regina menstruou pela primeira vez—foi no meio da aula de informática, e a morena sangrou em sua saia do uniforme e na cadeira almofadada. Regina ficou absolutamente mortificada, não só por inicialmente pensar que estava morrendo antes de perceber de onde vinha aquele sangue, mas porque não houve nenhuma maneira de escondê-lo e grande parte da sala pôde ver a cadeira assim que ela saiu correndo da sala.

Kathryn se lembrava claramente daquele dia. Ela se sentou ao lado de Regina durante todas as aulas. Foi ela quem foi atrás da melhor amiga naquele dia, depois de ameaçar bater em Matthew Douglas por fazer um comentário grosseiro, um menino rico e esnobe com um corte de cabelo tijela horrível e propensão para provocar todas as meninas. Foi ela quem comprou absorventes na máquina de moeda no banheiro das meninas e foi ela quem ensinou Regina a inseri-lo, mesmo que ela mesma nunca houvesse menstruado.

Ela se sentou no banheiro com Regina, enquanto a morena se balançava para trás e para frente, chorando até que Cora fosse buscá-las e levá-las para casa.

A segunda vez foi quando Regina perdeu a virgindade. Era verão antes de seu último ano e Regina estava namorando Preston McBride, herdeiro de uma corporação multimilionária que seu avô havia fundado. Ele era rico e esnobe como a maioria dos estudantes que havia na escola onde estudavam. Ele também era um dos garotos mais populares, e havia posto os olhos em Regina desde o primeiro dia do segundo ano, quando ela apareceu na escola com os seios crescidos após as férias.

Kathryn havia ficado chocada quando Regina admitiu que havia deixado o menino tirar sua virgindade no final de um de seus encontros, porque a morena nunca havia sido selvagem ou rebelde, tampouco impusiva. Mas o pânico maior veio depois. Kathryn ainda se lembrava dos olhos desesperados de Regina.

_Oh deus, você acha que eu estou grávida?! Eu me sinto diferente. Isso significa que eu estou grávida? E se eu engravidar? E se o preservativo se rompeu, Kat? E se entrou um pouco daquela coisa em mim? Você acha que eu estou grávida? Eu não posso estar, Kat. Eu não posso! Eu só tenho dezessete anos!_

No dia em que a menstruação de Regina veio,oito longos e agonizantes dias após o sexo, Regina literalmente gritou de felicidade. Kathryn nunca havia visto alguém tão feliz por causa de menstruação na vida.

Essa experiência assustou Regina a ponto de fazê-la voltar ao seu típico jeito cauteloso. Na realidade, Kathryn tinha certeza de que a morena não fez sexo novamente durante anos, até mesmo enquanto estavam na faculdade.

"Porque eu percebi," Regina começou novamente, arrancando Kathryn de seus pensamentos e fazendo-a voltar ao presente, "que é Emma."

Uma sobrancelha loira escura arqueou lentamente quando Kathryn se inclinou em direção a sua amiga, travando olhares com ela. Ela estava percebendo que o que estava acontecendo realmente estava acontecendo, e seu coração disparou em seu peito. Ela estava muito animada e extremamente cautelosa ao mesmo tempo, porque embora tivesse a sensação de que Regina finalmente havia chegado à conclusão certa, ela estava nervosa pela forma extremamente assustada com que a morena parecia lidar com isso.

"Querida," disse Kathryn suavemente, tocando os dedos de Regina com seus próprios. "Você fica dizendo isso, mas precisa me esclarecer o que realmente quer dizer. Eu não consigo ler sua mente."

_É claro que eu consigo ler sua mente,_ a loira pensou, seu interior praticamente vibrando com a intensidade do momento. _Eu só quero ouvir você dizendo isso._

Os lábios de Regina se separaram como se ela estivesse prestes a responder, mas ao invés disso, a morena rapidamente pegou o vinho e virou em sua boca. Os olhos de Kathryn se arregalaram conforme Regina engoliu quase toda a taça em um enorme gole.

_Oh sim,_ Kathryn pensou,_ isso está totalmente acontecendo._

Assim que Regina terminou de engolir, ela trancou o olhar com Kathryn novamente, respirando fundo. "Eu acho que posso estar apaixonada por ela."

Kathryn gritou como uma adolescente em seu interior, mas de alguma forma conseguiu manter a compostura do lado de fora, vendo que uma confissão ainda maior viria enquanto Regina derrubava mais algumas barreiras, lançando-lhe um olhar duro em uma explicação desconexa.

"Eu estava no encontro," disse Regina. "Eu estava com Alexis e as coisas estavam indo esplendidamente bem, então ela me perguntou o que eu procurava em um parceiro e comecei a citar certos traços. Quanto mais eu listei, Kathryn, mais... bem, mais eu pensava em Emma. Eu não pude evitar. A imagem dela simplesmente apareceu em minha mente."

Kathryn teve de se controlar para não bater palmas. Seu coração estava disparado de forma positiva, enquanto observava os olhos escuros de Regina se esquentarem conforme a morena falava de seus sentimentos pela babá. Kathryn achava muito parecido com assistir um daqueles filmes de comédia romântica intensamente emocionantes, em que você praticamente grita de alegria para a tela quando o casal finalmente admite seus sentimentos um pelo outro.

"Eu acredito que vem se desenvolvendo desde o início," admitiu Regina, os dedos torcendo juntos em seu colo, enquanto divagava através de seus pensamentos. "Embora de alguma maneira eu nunca tenha notado, agora me é muito claro. Passávamos um tempo juntas após meus encontros, e ela me faz rir, Kathryn. Ela me faz rir como eu nunca ri, e ela é tão maravilhosa com Henry. Ele a ama, e ela parece verdadeiramente gostar de passar um tempo com ele e comigo. Eu me sinto tão confortável com ela, Kat, o que é chocante, eu sei, porque eu e ela somos muito diferentes. Viemos de mundos diferentes, e não há quase nada que temos em comum, mas de alguma forma ela parece me entender."

Kathryn estava praticamente mordendo o lábio para conter o sorriso que ameaçava derramar em seu rosto. Não é que ela não queria compartilhar o sorriso e a alegria que sentia com Regina, pois aquela era a definitivamente a coisa mais linda que já havia acontecido. Era mais porque Kathryn estava estava tão feliz por sua amiga naquele momento e por seu plano ter funcionado, que sentiu medo que, caso seus lábios se separassem, ainda que parcialmente, ela começasse a gritar ou cantar.

"Eu sei," Regina continuou quase sem fôlego. "Eu sei que nada disso realmente faz algum sentido. Na realidade, nós mal nos conhecemos, mas Kathryn... o jeito como ela me olha ás vezes, o jeito como ela segura Henry, o jei—"

"OH DEUS, PARE!" Kathryn deixou escapar, sem conseguir se conter por mais tempo. Ela apertou a mão de Regina em um gemido. "Estou morrendo aqui!"

Regina, assustada com a súbita explosão da loira, se sacudiu de sua reflexão e olhou para a loira, completamente desnorteada. "Perdão?" perguntou ela.

"Isso é tão bom," disse Kathryn com um sorriso enorme. "É como em um filme e eu estou morrendo com a sobrecarga de sentimentos."

Regina sorriu lindamente, uma risada incrédula e sem fôlego escapou de seu peito. "Oh Deus, eu sei. Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui."

"Realmente!" Kathryn exclamou. "O que você está fazendo? Por que você está aqui?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Digo, por que diabos você veio aqui me procurar como se precisasse de ajuda para esconder um cadáver ao invés de correr para casa e fazer sexo lésbico com a babá gostosa?" Perguntou Kathryn.

Todo o rosto de Regina corou em um vermelho profundo conforme ela deu um tapa na mão de Kathryn. "Você precisa ser tão rude?"

"Uh, sim," Kathryn disse. "Sim, eu preciso ser rude. Esta situação pede por isso. Porque você não está lá _scissoring_ ou sabe-se como se chama?"

O rubor de Regina de alguma forma conseguiu se aprofundar e escurecer naquele momento, e ela engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Eu estou com muito medo de ir para casa."

"O quê?" Kathryn perguntou, confusa. "O que você quer dizer? Pensei que você estivesse maravilhosa e apaixonada e _'oh o jeito como ela olha para mim_'."

"E estou!" Regina estalou. "Estou, sim, mas Kathryn, eu realmente nunca namorei uma mulher nem nunca fiquei com uma; pelo menos, não totalmente. Eu nem sei se Emma é gay!"

"Oh, por favor," Kathryn riu. "Sério?"

"Você acha que ela poderia ser?"

"Bem, eu definitivamente não descartaria isso," brincou Kathryn, cutucando o joelho de Regina.

"Ela pareceu muito nervosa quando Alexis apareceu em minha porta," Regina disse, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto refletia sobre as atitudes da babá naquela noite mais cedo.

"Uhum," Kathryn cantarolava. "Eu aposto que sim. Olha, querida, há apenas uma maneira para realmente descobrir, mas isso significa que você precisa ir para casa e encará-la."

"Eu não posso simplesmente perguntar abertamente, Kat!" Regina exclamou, antes de terminar o restante de seu vinho.

"Por que não?" Perguntou Kathryn. "Você nunca recuou ao precisar ser direta, Regina."

"Sim, mas sinceramente, isso não é da minha conta," Regina argumentou. "Eu sinto como se não fosse apropriado perguntar, seria como invadir sua privacidade."

"Bem, eu acho que seria bem mais inadequado chegar e atacá-la com um beijo, Regina," Kathryn brincou. "Fazer uma pergunta é mais mais adequado, embora reconhecidamente menos emocionante."

Regina suspirou profundamente, deixando a testa cair nas mãos. Ela se inclinou até que seu corpo colidiu com o de Kathryn, e a loira instantaneamente passou um braço ao redor dela.

"O que vou fazer?" Regina gemeu, se inclinando para abraçar Kathryn.

"Oh, querida," Kathryn sussurrou com uma risada, esfregando as costas de Regina. "É só amor. Vai ficar tudo bem."

* * *

Emma estava absolutamente elétrica depois de colocar Henry para dormir. Ela havia presumido que estaria pronta para relaxar, ainda mais com a dor surda que ainda pulsava em sua testa roxa, mas não estava. Ela tinha um palpite a respeito do porque, mas Emma não queria pensar sobre o assunto.

Por mais que não quisesse pensar, aquilo disparou diretamente para sua mente. Regina gostava de mulheres. Ela gostava _mesmo_ de mulheres. Essa verdade simples aparentemente havia devorado sua mente e toda a alma de Emma, e ela não conseguia parar de pensar e pensar sobre aquilo.

Emma não tinha a menor ideia do porque a incomodava tanto não ter descoberto sobre a sexualidade de Regina antes, por não ter percebido. A incomodava além das palavras, e a única explicação possível que ela poderia pensar era uma a qual Emma não estava disposta a tocar nem com uma vara de dez metros.

Porque, na mente de Emma, não havia nenhuma maneira na história de todos os mundos e possibilidades, de Regina Mills jamais, nunca, de maneira alguma se interessar por ela.

Regina era rica, tipo, _realmente_ rica, e Emma era completamente o oposto. Regina tinha uma família muito próxima, e Emma não tinha ninguém. Regina tinha um filho. Emma era apenas uma babá. Regina tinha classe. Ela era culta e falava como em um livro. Emma não sentia como se tivesse nada daquilo.

Ela era uma pessoa inteligente, e sabia como falar bem, mas raramente o fazia. Às vezes, ela xingava como um marinheiro e quase nunca levava nada a sério, enquanto Regina parecia levar tudo com seriedade. Regina tinha uma mansão enorme e Emma vivia em um quarto no dormitório. Regina era tudo o que Emma sabia que jamais seria, então com certeza, não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira de que uma mulher como aquela se interessar por alguém como ela.

"E por que ainda estou pensando nisso, afinal?" Emma murmurou para si mesma. "Não é como se eu gostasse dela. Eu não... quero dizer, não estou afim dela nem nada. Cristo, eu estou falando sozinha."

Emma caminhou pela casa, decidindo explorar um pouco para tentar manter sua mente fora de tudo. Quanto menos ela pensasse sobre aquilo, melhor, e aparentemente mais saudável. Havia uma grande parte da casa de Regina que Emma nunca tinha estado. Ela não fazia ideia do que havia na casa além do quarto de Regina, dois banheiros no piso térreo, a cozinha, o quarto de Henry, a sala de jantar e o quarto de brinquedos. Havia um andar inteiro acima que Emma nunca havia ido.

Ela vagou de sala em sala, captando todos os detalhes. O gosto de Regina era impecável. Cada centímetro de sua casa foi muito bem desenhado e decorado, gritando estilo, classe e dinheiro. De alguma forma, no entanto, ainda parecia caseiro. Emma não sabia se era pelo pequeno garoto que morava ali, mas havia uma caixa de brinquedos em cada sala, além de coisas aleatórias e pessoais que encontrou pela casa toda, como fotos de Regina e Henry, fotos de Regina e algumas pessoas que Emma supôs serem os pais dela, dada as semelhanças físicas, fotos de Regina e Kathryn, fotos de Henry e Kathryn, pinturas e desenhos feitos por Henry; o que quer que fosse, Emma sentia que aquela não era apenas uma casa gigante. Ela estava em uma casa gigante, mas a sensação era completamente agradável.

Depois de andar por um tempo, Emma se deparou com o único quarto aberto o qual ela ainda não havia entrado. Ele estava localizado no final do corredor do segundo andar, logo após uma esquina. Era uma sala enorme com piso de mármore branco e paredes claras, e Emma ficou suspresa ao descobrir que dentro dele havia vários instrumentos diferentes.

_Sem chance_, ela pensou. _Regina era musicista?_

Emma entrou cautelosamente na sala, cuidadosamente passando os dedos ao longo das teclas de um piano de cauda, mas rapidamente apressou o passo para chegar à parte da sala que a deixou com água na boca—uma parede carregada de guitarras acústicas e instrumentos de corda varidados, até mesmo um banjo.

Emma se aproximou com cuidado e puxou um vioão da parede, levando-o para um sofá preto e elegante do outro lado da sala. Ela se sentou e puxou algumas cordas, percebendo que o instrumento estava severamente desafinado. Ela o afinou rapidamente de ouvido, uma habilidade que aprendeu em um de seus lares adotivos.

Ela esteve com aquela família por quase dois anos, desde seus onze até quase completar treze, e embora o pai tenha sido um bêbado completo, era também um músico muito habilidoso. Ele lhe ensinou a tocar violão e até mesmo um pouquinho de teclado, e ela pegou gosto desde então. Aquilo lhe oferecia uma fuga da vida quando sua cabeça era um confusão de memórias e realidades.

Quando conseguiu seu primeiro emprego depois de sair do sistema, um violão velho foi a primeira compra de Emma. Ela comprou de uma senhora em uma venda de garagem por apenas cinquenta dólares. Era o único que tinha, porém, ela nunca teve muito dinheiro sobrando para investir em um novo.

Talvez ela pudesse pensar naquilo, já que Regina parecia insistir em pagá-la demais.

Ela guardava o instrumento dentro de uma capa debaixo da cama do dormitório e o retirava ás vezes, quando estava estressada ou simplesmente sozinha e entediada. Ela gostava de tocar e de cantar também, e não era tímida com isso. Lacey tinha um amigo que trabalhava em um bar no Brooklyn, e de vez em quando Emma ia até lá com sua colega de quarto e tocava durante a noite do Microfone Livre.

Emma apoiou o violão em seu joelho e se sentiu confortável atrás dele. Uma vez que estava afinado, ela tocou e tocou, seus dedos dançando sobre as cordas enquanto ela cantarolava junto com a canção, uma após a outra. Tocar era uma distração perfeita para seus pensamentos sobre Regina.

Ela tocou por muito tempo, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso puxando os cantos da boca, não notando que uma hora completa havia se passado antes de passos ecoarem pela casa.

* * *

Regina fechou a porta do quarto de Henry depois de verificá-lo. Ela respirou fundo para se recompor e, em seguida, saiu em busca da babá. Ela verificou a cozinha e a sala de jantar primeiro. Ambos estavam vazios. Enquanto caminhava até a sala, um som suave chamou sua atenção.

As sobrancelhas de Regina se franziram ao som da música suave. Curiosa, ela seguiu o som por toda a casa, subindo as escadas até finalmente chegar a soleira da porta aberta da sala de música de seu pai. Ela espiou dentro do quarto e viu Emma sentada no sofá de costas para porta, e um dos violões de seu pai debaixo do braço.

Ela não pôde conter a surpresa ao perceber o quão hábil Emma era com o instrumento, e quando a loira começou a cantarolar e cantar, as sobrancelhas de Regina se atiraram para seu couro cabeludo e um calor instantaneamente atingiu seu corpo, e ela se viu dando vários passos para dentro da sala sem sequer perceber.

Os cliques de seus saltos finalmente chamaram a atenção de Emma, e a música rapidamente parou quando a loira se virou e pulou de pé.

"Merda, Regina," disse Emma, seu rosto ficando vermelho. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter mexido nas suas coisas. Eu só... eu amo música, aí vi isso e pensei—"

Regina acenou com a mão para silenciar Emma. "Calma," disse ela com um sorriso, apesar de estar vibrando por dentro. "Está tudo bem."

"Certo, uh, você toca?" Emma perguntou a ela, ainda parada com o violão, se balançando entre os pés. Ela se sentia terrivelmente estranha com Regina depois do momento em que a mulher saiu, principalmente pelos pensamentos que inundaram sua mente durante toda a noite. Ela odiava aquele constrangimento. Ela não queria que ele existisse, não entre as duas, mas Emma realmente o sentia e só podia culpar a si mesma por aquilo.

Por que ela estava tornando aquilo tudo estranho? _Apenas pare_, Emma ordenou a si mesma. _Basta ser você mesma. E daí? Ela gosta de meninas, você também. Isso não muda nada. Apenas pare de agir como uma idiota e seja você mesma._

"Não muito, não," Regina disse a ela, balançando a cabeça. "Só um pouco de piano. Esta sala de música é de meu pai. Esta foi a casa dos meus pais durante toda minha infância. Eles compraram uma casa nova há uns cinco anos, então ganhei esta como presente de formatura. Ele nunca levou os instrumentos com ele. Ele gosta de tocar para Henry quando eles vêm para visitar."

"Oh, ok, legal," disse Emma com um sorriso. Ela coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, a poucos metros de distância de Regina, apenas se balançando de um lado pro outro. "É um _puta_ presente de formatura," disse Emma numa tentativa de quebrar o silêncio.

"Realmente," Regina concordou com uma risada suave. "Foi bastante impressionante morar aqui sozinha nos primeiros meses. Até tentei convencer Kathryn a vir morar comigo por um tempo, mas temos a tendência de arrancar os cabelos uma da outra se ficamos o tempo todo juntas."

"Sério?" Emma riu. "Vocês parecem muito próximas."

"Oh, nós somos," Regina disse a ela em palavras calmas. A morena estava ocupada demais entregando-se. Seus olhos chocolate corriam para cima e para baixo no corpo de Emma, memorizando os traços do rosto da loira, se apegando a cada detalhe. Regina não podia acreditar no quão cega havia sido. Quanto mais ela olhava para Emma, depois de ter reconhecido seus sentimentos, mais bonita a mulher jovem pareceu, mesmo com a contusão escura crescendo entre seus olhos.

Claro que Regina sempre achou Emma bonita, mas simplesmente nunca havia percebido o quanto aquela beleza lhe afetava.

"Uh..." Emma murmurou, estalando a língua no silêncio dolorosamente tenso e estranho que se desenvolveu entre elas. Quando percebeu que Regina não ia continuar a falar ou terminar seu pensamento, Emma ergueu o violão novamente e apontou para ele. "Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Oh," disse Regina rapidamente, balançando-se de volta à realidade. "Oh, sim. Está tudo bem."

Regina coçou levemente a ponta de seu nariz enquanto nenhuma delas se movia de onde estavam. O silêncio começou a se filtrar entre elas novamente, e nenhuma delas parecia confortável com aquilo.

Toda vez que o silêncio se arrastava, Regina se via querendo deixar escapar a revelação que tivera mais cedo naquela noite, mas outra parte dela queria fingir que a revelação nunca havia acontecido, apenas para não ter que encarar caso Emma não estivesse interessada.

Então, em um esforço para permitir-se mais tempo para pensar e se distrair, Regina apontou para o violão. "Eu ouvi você enquanto estava subindo as escadas. Você é bastante habilidosa, Emma. Há quanto tempo você toca?"

"Uh... faz uns onze anos," respondeu Emma.

"Uau," exclamou Regina suavemente, oferecendo a loira um sorriso gentil.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e naquele momento, uma estranha tensão preencheu o espaço entre elas. A eletricidade praticamente estalou no ar conforme elas deram passos inconscientes em direção a outra, deixando um espaço mínimo entre elas, ocupado apenas pelo violão que a loira ainda carregava em frente a ela.

Todo o corpo de Regina vibrava naquele momento. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que precisava fazer algo. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa ou simplesmente fechar a distância entre elas, mas estava em um enorme conflito com isso. Ela não queria cruzar a linha. Ela não queria fazer algo que não pudesse ser desfeito caso sua atração e sentimentos não fossem correspondidos. Henry ficaria devastado caso algo afastasse Emma de repente.

Ainda assim, os pensamentos de Regina foram inúteis quando a morena respirou fundo e, inconscientemente, se inclinou um pouco mais para perto. Era como se as pequenas manchas de ouro nos olhos esmeralda de Emma a chamassem, e ela simplesmente as seguisse. Ela se inclinou um pouco mais, e uma única palavra deslizou de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse se conter.

"Emma...?"

Emma respirou fundo com a proximidade de Regina, com olhar da outra mulher e com o sussurro quase inaudível de seu próprio nome em seus lábios. Era positivamente surpreendente, emocionante e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo vibrava enquanto ela ligeiramente se inclinava para frente. "Sim?"

De repente, percebendo o que estava fazendo, Regina recuou e pigarreou baixinho. Ela piscou e olhou para a testa da loira, encontrando os lindos olhos de Emma a olhando naquele momento. "Como..." ela disse, pigarreando novamente. "Como está sua testa?"

Emma, totalmente suspresa pela mudança de atmosfera, recuou e balbuciou um rápido "B-bem. É, totalmente bem. Nem está mais doendo."

"Tem certeza?" Regina perguntou. "Eu ainda me sinto terrível pelo que aconteceu."

"Não se sinta," Emma disse a ela. "Eu estou bem. Só vai ficar feio por um tempo." Ela riu de si mesma, mas o som morreu em sua garganta quando os olhos de Regina caíram para travarem com os seus novamente.

"Você nunca ficaria feia, Emma."

Assim como o silêncio começou a crescer entre elas novamente, Regina deu um passo para trás e apontou para o violão. "Gostaria de tocar algo para mim?"

"Hm... claro," Emma conseguiu responder. "Se você quiser."

"Eu quero," Regina respondeu quase instantaneamente. Suas bochechas coraram um pouco com sua resposta repentina, mas Emma mal pode notar. Regina rapidamente contornou a loira e se sentou graciosamente do lado oposto do sofá onde Emma estava sentada.

"Bem, hum, certo," Emma disse a ela, voltando para o sofá. Elas se olharam uma última vez antes de Emma abaixar a cabeça e descansar o queixo na lateral do violão, fechando os olhos e dedilhando o violão em uma melodia.


	14. Capítulo 14: Valente

**Capítulo 14: Valente**

Os dedos de Emma moviam-se tão facilmente sobre as cordas, deslizando com tanta graça e habilidade, que Regina estava completamente cativada. Seus olhos castanho-escuro liberavam um mel quente conforme ela observava os movimentos dos dedos da loira, mas o que mais atraiu Regina foi a felicidade e paz que se instalou sobre o rosto da outra mulher enquanto tocava. Emma estava completamente serena naquele momento, e Regina pensou nunca haver visto um olhar tão bonito, mesmo com o hematoma na pele entre os olhos.

O queixo de Emma descansou na lateral do violão, e sua cabeça balançava suavemente enquanto ela tocava e cantarolava. Ela não tocou uma música em particular, e sim um conjunto de melodias. Ela tocava pequenos pedaços de diversas músicas diferentes que apareciam em sua mente, fechando os olhos e relaxando com o instrumento, tecendo várias músicas perfeitamente harmoniosas em um conjunto.

Tocou até o mundo se dissolver, até seus músculos relaxarem, o latejar de sua cabeça diminuir, os pensamentos em sua cabeça voltarem. Ela tocou até a pulsação se diminuir em uma suave canção de ninar.

A pulsação de Regina, no entanto, era uma história completamente diferente. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente entreabertos, seus dedos retorcidos firmemente em seu colo, e quanto mais Emma tocava, mais rápido o coração de Regina batia em seu peito, se igualando ao ritmo da melodia aparentemente interminável da loira. Era como se ela pudesse sentir seus batimentos em cada pequeno canto de seu corpo. Ele pulsava em seus ouvidos, tremia sua garganta, vibrava em seu peito, chocava seus ossos, e se ela fosse realmente honesta, sussurrava entre suas pernas.

Ela não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez em sua vida que houvesse ficado mais atraída por uma pessoa. Foi completamente esmagador como ter descoberto tornava aquilo tão único e tão incrível, de modo que as sensações ondulavam em cada uma de suas células. Ela estava tão fascinada com tudo, que sequer notou quando Emma parou de tocar.

"Regina?"

Regina se sacudiu conforme o som de seu nome a levava de volta à realidade. Ela piscou rapidamente, percebendo que Emma a olhava, os olhos esmeralda brilhando na luz do quarto. Os dedos da loira ainda pairavam sobre as cordas do violão, mas ela não estava mais tocando, e um pequeno sorriso brincava nos lábios rosados e suaves de Emma.

"Sim?" Regina sussurrou, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente e pigarreando. "Sim," ela disse novamente, com mais clareza. "Desculpe-me, querida. Eu me perdi na música. Você toca incrivelmente bem, Emma. Isso foi maravilhoso. Obrigada por compartilhar comigo."

As bochechas de Emma coraram em um belo tom de rosa conforme ela abaixava a cabeça, dando de ombros. "Ah, não tem problema. Eu gosto de tocar, então..."

"Sim," disse Regina suavemente. "Eu percebi. Você parecia bastante pacífica."

Emma assentiu, dando um tapinha no violão. "Sim, há algo em tocar que me tira do chão. É como se tudo na minha cabeça ficasse tranquilo e só existisse a música, sabe?"

Emma não esperou por uma resposta, e se levantou do sofá para levar o violão até a parede de instrumentos. Ela gentilmente colocou o violão de volta em seu devido lugar, correndo de volta para o sofá. "Então," disse ela com um sorriso, se sentando muito mais próxima de Regina do que antes. "Quão ruim foi esse encontro?"

Assim que a pergunta deslizou pelos lábios de Emma, todas as borboletas esvoaçantes no estômago de Regina se murcharam e morreram. O pânico derramou através das células da morena enquanto ela tentava pensar em uma resposta adequada para dar. Ela não queria mentir para Emma e dizer que Alexis era horrível, porque ela não era. Ela também não quis dizer toda a verdade, porque ela não queria que a loira soubesse de seu colapso adolescente ao descobrir seus sentimentos verdadeiros e fugido de seu encontro para se esconder na casa de Kathryn para tagarelar sobre sua falta de experiências lésbicas e o quão especial a babá a fazia se sentir. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não queria que Emma pensasse que ela havia ficado com Alexis, porque na realidade, Regina só queria uma pessoa.

Sendo assim, ela estava totalmente confusa.

"Uau," Emma riu. "Silêncio, hein? Deve ter sido muito ruim." Emma não expressou em voz alta, mas uma estranha espécie de emoção se derramou através de seu peito ao pensar que o encontro de Regina e Alexis poderia ter ido mal. Ela se sentiu mal por isso, é claro, mas a emoção estava lá, no entanto, Emma não podia entender o porquê.

"Ela era esnobe?" Emma perguntou, rindo conforme estendeu a mão para cutucar o joelho de Regina.

Regina não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta enquanto o mais íntimo dos sorrisos se puxou no canto de seus lábios.

"Não?" Perguntou Emma. "Ok, não me conta. Me deixe adivinhar."

Regina relaxou um pouco no encosto do sofá enquanto mordia sutilmente o lábio inferior e assentia. "Tudo bem" ela concordou, sabendo que Emma nunca iria adivinhar o que havia de errado com Alexis, já que a própria Regina não havia encontrado nada de ruim na mulher. Bem, aquilo não era inteiramente verdade. A coisa errada em Alexis era que ela não era Emma, mas Regina sabia que a loira certamente não iria supor aquilo.

"Tudo bem, então ela não era esnobe," disse Emma, levantando o dedo como se marcasse a primeira de muitas opções. "Ela era a_nti-crianças_ ou algo assim? Você sabe, um monte de mulheres não querem ter filhos, apesar da crença idiota de que todas somos feitas para isso."

Regina riu suavemente. "Não, querida," responde ela, sacudindo a cabeça. "Alexis parecia perfeitamente bem com o fato de eu ter um filho."

"É, bem, provavelmente," disse Emma, dando de ombros. "Porque ele é o filho mais lindo de todos."

O sorriso de Regina era brilhante e dolorosamente bonito quando ela riu e assentiu. "Estou totalmente de acordo com isso."

"Ok, então lá se vai essa teoria," disse Emma, levantando mais um dedo. "Ooh, ela era excessivamente sexual? Você sabe, a ponto de ser inapropriada ou algo assim?"

"Nem um pouco."

"Droga," Emma sussurrou. "Ela tem uma gramática ruim? Você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que se incomoda com a gramática ruim. Falando nisso, você sabe que eu posso realmente falar muito bem, certo? Eu só não quero."

Regina riu alto. "Eu sei que sim, querida," ela riu, balançando a cabeça. "Mas não, ela falou muito bem."

"Inferno, Regina," disse Emma, jogando as mãos para cima. "Então me diga, porque estou começando a pensar que não havia nada de errado com aquela mulher. Ela era atraente, disso eu sei."

"Ela era bastante atraente, sim," concordou Regina, e o estômago de Emma balançou desconfortavelmente.

A loira engoliu em seco, tentando ignorar o sentimento. "E ela é definitivamente rica," Emma acrescentou. "Porque bem... as joias que ela usava provavelmente poderiam pagar toda minha educação universitária."

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha, inclinando a cabeça em um acordo relutante. "Sim, provavelmente poderia."

Com essa admissão, o estômago de Emma despencou completamente, e desta vez, ela não pôde controlar o sentimento. Antes que pudesse se conter, Emma timidamente e discretamente perguntou, "Regina... havia alguma coisa de errado com ela ou com o encontro?"

Emma lamentou a pergunta no instante em que ela saiu de seus lábios, mas não tinha como desfazer. Ela esperou ansiosamente a mulher responder, mas o fato de que Regina estava evitando seu olhar já era resposta suficiente. Ainda assim, quando Regina falou novamente, Emma sentiu o coração afundar-se em seu estômago e chiar dolorosamente.

"Não," Regina sussurrou lentamente, seu olhar nunca subindo totalmente para encontrar o de Emma, o que era uma coisa boa, já que a expressão da loira se desintegrou completamente com essa única palavra suave. Regina decidiu ser pelo menos parcialmente honesta e evitar os detalhes. "Foi realmente muito bom. Alexis foi muito adorável."

"O-oh," Emma murmurou. "Oh, bem... oh."

Regina olhou para cima, e seu coração disparou em sua garganta quando viu a expressão completamente devastada no rosto de Emma. Feixes de esperança brilharam intensamente nos pensamento de Regina. Aquilo significava que Emma estava interessada? Seria aquele um sinal de que Emma retribui seus sentimentos? Ela deveria apenas perguntar e acabar logo com isso?

_Claro que não_, Regina repreendeu a si mesma. Tinha que haver maneiras mais inteligentes e mais sutis de fazer aquilo, de obter as informações tão profundamente desejadas, do que simplesmente botar tudo pra fora e, possivelmente, estragar tudo. Regina pensou por um momento e então perguntou o que ela acreditava ser uma pergunta.

"Eu deveria me preocupar com o quão decepcionada você parece?" Regina perguntou com uma risada suave. "Você estava esperando que o encontro fosse um desastre?"

"O quê?" Emma deixou escapar, em pânico. Ela balançou a cabeça e deu seu melhor para sorrir. "De jeito nenhum," disse para a morena. "Claro que não."

"Sério?" Regina sussurrou. "Por que você parece um pouco menos animada agora."

"Sim," Emma respondeu rapidamente. "Quero dizer, não. Não. É que... uh... Quer dizer, não há nada para reclamar se o encontro foi incrível, né?"

O coração de Emma apertou dolorosamente em seu peito, e ela distraidamente puxou uma mão para esfregar círculos lentos logo acima de seu peito esquerdo. O pensamento de Regina ter tido um encontro maravilhoso com a outra mulher a magoou de uma maneira a qual ela não entendia. Ela se sentiu muito mal e estranhamente irritada.

"Oh," disse Regina suavemente, com tristeza. "Suponho que você esteja certa."

"Sim," Emma suspirou, ainda esfregando o peito.

"Bem, teremos uma mudança de assunto, então?" Perguntou Regina. "Como foi com Henry hoje à noite?"

Emma ignorou completamente a pergunta de Regina, deixando outra escapar. "Então, você gostou dessa garota, _Alexis_?" Emma praticamente cuspiu o nome da mulher, sem sequer perceber o veneno em sua voz.

Regina certamente notou. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam com a mudança repentina do tom de Emma, a qual a loira parecia estar totalmente alheia. Seria ciúmes? Regina certamente esperava que fosse.

Ela fez uma pausa apenas um momento antes de testar. "Gostei, sim," disse para a loira, observando cuidadosamente a reação de Emma.

Emma assentiu ao mesmo tempo que deu de ombros e se afastou um pouco de Regina. "Bem, isso é legal, eu acho."

O abalo mais íntimo de ansiedade percorreu o corpo de Regina. "Sim," disse ela, mantendo os olhos fixos em Emma. "Foi facilmente o melhor encontro que tive até agora."

Emma inconscientemente zombou, mesmo tentando agir completamente indiferente com aquilo tudo. Ela deu de ombros novamente e murmurou, "Bem, você foi apenas em três, então não tem muito o que dizer."

"Emma..."

"Quer dizer, você não tem que parar só porque um foi bom, certo?" Emma continuou. "Tá que Alexis parecia muito bonita e rica e tudo mais, mas quer dizer, você realmente quer namorar alguém que é basicamente você em um corpo diferente?"

"Emma..."

"Se você quer alguém muito bonito e rico você pode apenas se olhar no espelho," Emma tagarelava. "Talvez você devesse se focar em outra coisa, sei lá... encontrar alguém diferente."

"Emma!"

"O quê?!" Emma retrucou com raiva, voltando-se para Regina. Ambas estremeceram com a raiva na voz de Emma, e a loira rapidamente balançou a cabeça. "Merda. Sinto muito, Regina. Eu não queria gritar com você."

"Está tudo bem," Regina disse a ela, estendendo a mão para colocá-la sobre a de Emma. "Você está bem? Você parece perturbada."

Emma soltou um suspiro pesado, balançando a cabeça. "Eu só... minha cabeça está doendo, eu acho. Eu, uh... eu acho que preciso tomar um ar."

Antes que Regina pudesse dizer outra palavra, Emma pulou do sofá e correu para fora da sala de música. Assim que a loira estava fora de vista, Regina soltou um suspiro pesado, afundando o queixo em seu peito e sentindo seu estômago revirar em seu peito. "Que diabos acabou de acontecer?"

* * *

Emma correu pela grande escadaria de Regina, passando pela sala de estar, sala de jogos, hall de entrada e saindo pela porta da frente, sem um segundo de hesitação. Assim que a brisa morna da noite tocou seu rosto, ela respirou fundo e começou a caminhar pela entrada da casa de Regina. "Que diabos foi isso?" ela sussurrou para si mesma, batendo uma mão na testa.

"AI!" ela gritou conforme a palma da mão bateu na ferida entre os olhos. Ela cerrou os dentes com força e piscou rapidamente para segurar as lágrimas com a dor que explodiu através de sua testa e rosto. "_Estúpida!_"

Emma respirou fundo conforme a dor passou a diminuir, permitindo-a pensar novamente. Seu cérebro parecia estar pegando fogo naquele momento. O que diabos tinha acontecido lá em cima?

Ela não só se assustou completamente, como também gritou com Regina. Isso não foi legal. Por que ela estava enlouquecendo, pra começar?

Emma refletia sobre a conversa que ela e Regina tiveram, ainda mais sobre o que sentiu com tudo aquilo, e o coração da loira começou a correr.

"Oh Deus," Emma sussurrou, passando a mão pelos cachos emaranhados. "Estou com ciúmes."

Assim que as palavras deslizaram de seus lábios, Emma sabia que elas eram verdadeiras, e naquele momento, ela não queria nada mais do que rastejar até um buraco e morrer. Ela não podia_, não podia_ e não podia estar se apaixonando por Regina _fucking_ Mills. Estava totalmente fora de questão.

E por que estava fora de questão? _Porque,_ Emma disse a si mesma, _você é uma estudante órfã e pobre e ela é uma rica empresária bem sucedida. Ela está muito, muito fora da sua possibilidade._

"Apenas deixe isso pra lá, Emma," ela sussurrou em um suspiro pesado. "Deixe isso pra lá."

Elas ainda poderiam ser amigas, apesar de Emma ter que trabalhar muito em seus ciúmes antes disso. Mas sim, ela poderia fazer isso. Não era a primeira vez que ela havia se interessado por uma garota que não podia ter. Aquilo ia passar, só precisava de um pouco de tempo.

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar em um suspiro longo antes de dobrar o pescoço para os lados, balançar as mãos e caminhar calmamente de volta para a casa.

* * *

Regina estava na cozinha servindo-se de um copo de chá quando ouviu o som dos passos atrás de si. Ela olhou para trás e viu Emma em pé a poucos metros de distância, com uma expressão tímida enquanto balançava o pé. "Oh" Regina disse baixinho. "Eu estava começando a achar que você tinha ido embora."

Emma sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, eu só precisava de um pouco de ar."

"Percebi," Regina respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Ela, então, deu um passo hesitante em direção a loira, baixando sua voz em um sussurro. "Você está bem, Emma?"

Emma engoliu o nó que de repente subiu em sua garganta e a sufocou. "Sim, tá tudo bem."

"Você tem certeza?" Regina perguntou a ela. "Eu fiz... alguma coisa que te magoou?"

"Não," disse Emma rapidamente, dando um passo para perto de Regina e estendendo a mão para as mãos da mulher. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos, ignorando o sentimento dentro de si. "Não, Regina. Você não fez nada." Ela soltou uma das mãos de Regina e coçou a nuca desajeitadamente, evitando o olhar da mulher. "Eu acho que a dor me deixou um pouco rabugenta."

Regina sorriu suavemente, roçando os dedos em toda a pele inchada e roxa entre os olhos de Emma. "Você gostaria de mais aspirina?" Perguntou Regina. "Ou mais gelo, talvez?"

Emma devolveu o sorriso, mas balançou a cabeça suavemente para trás e para frente contra os dedos de Regina. "Não," ela disse a morena. "Eu preciso ir embora. Tenho certeza que você precisa trabalhar amanhã cedo, e eu tenho aula às nove da manhã."

"Você pode ficar," Regina sugeriu rapidamente, mordendo a língua no segundo em que as palavras escaparam.

"O quê?" Emma perguntou, sendo pega completamente desprevenida. "Você quer dizer durante a noite?"

Regina, percebendo que era tarde demais para desfazer a oferta, engoliu o nó na garganta e assentiu. "Sim," ela respondeu. "Está tarde e você está com dor. Eu me ofereceria para levá-la, mas teríamos que tirar Henry da cama, e eu realmente estou preocupada com seu ferimento na cabeça. Por favor, fique? Eu posso te levar para a escola na parte da manhã antes de deixar Henry na casa de minha mãe."

"Você faria isso?"

"Emma, é claro," Regina disse a ela, apertando a mão da loira. "Você vai ficar?"

O coração de Emma trovejava em seu peito, mas ela fez o melhor para ignorá-lo. Ela fez seu melhor para ignorar a sensação da mão de Regina na dela, para ignorar a maneira com que a morena olhava para ela, como se ela realmente se importasse com aquilo tudo.

_Basta ser você mesma_, Emma lembrou.

Ela estampou um de seus sorrisos brincalhões, rindo e apertando a mão de Regina. "Tem certeza de que não está apenas tentando me levar para a sua cama?"

Regina estava absolutamente ciente de que Emma estava brincando, mas seu corpo inteiro explodiu involuntariamente com o simples pensamento. Ela respirou profundamente para se conter. "Se você gostaria de estar lá, então está convidada."

As sobrancelhas de Emma se atiraram em seu couro cabeludo, e ela quase engoliu a língua em um engasgo. "O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou, seus olhos estavam presos em Regina.

"Eu só quis dizer que provavelmente seria melhor se eu pudesse acompanhá-la durante a noite, considerando que você ainda pode ter uma concussão," Regina explicou rapidamente.

"O-oh," Emma gaguejou. "Certo. Uh... quero dizer, acho que tudo bem. Sua cama é muito grande mesmo. Tem certeza que você não se importa? Porque eu não quero incomodar nem nada."

Regina balançou a cabeça e apertou a mão de Emma novamente. "Não, está tudo bem."

Seus olhos se encararam naquele momento, e Emma levou alguns minutos para se lembrar de como usar a voz novamente. "Tudo bem," a palavra saiu em um sussurro.

* * *

Nenhuma delas sabia dizer quem se moveu primeiro. Ambas estavam conscientes de que, de alguma forma, passaram de pé e olhando uma para a outra na cozinha para o caminhar silencioso pelo corredor até o quarto de Regina. Seus ombros se tocavam ocasionalmente enquanto caminhavam, e Regina estava desesperadamente tentando não pensar demais no fato de que a mão de Emma ainda segurava a sua.

O ar estava pesado e grosso em meio ao silêncio que entrou no quarto de Regina. Elas passaram pela porta de mãos dadas, olhando para a cama _king-size_, que agora parecia terrivelmente assustadora. Regina foi a primeira a se mover.

"Você gostaria de algo para dormir?" ela perguntou, rapidamente soltando a mão de Emma e se movendo pelo quarto até a cômoda.

"Oh, não, está tudo bem," respondeu Emma, balançando a cabeça. "Mas você teria uma escova de dente extra?"

"Uhum," Regina cantarolou, apontando para seu banheiro. "Deve haver alguma na segunda gaveta da pia."

"Ok, obrigada," Emma murmurou, caminhando através do quarto até o banheiro. Seu queixo caiu com o tamanho do cômodo, embora ela sinceramente não tivesse ideia do porque de estar surpresa. Emma rapidamente localizou a escova de dente, rasgou a embalagem e começou a escovar os dentes.

Ela tentou desesperadamente manter sua mente longe do fato de que ela estava prestes a dormir na mesma cama que Regina Mills, mas o pensamento continuou a correr através de sua mente. Ela revirou os olhos para seu próprio reflexo enquanto esfregava os dentes, com a espuma da pasta de dente em torno de sua boca. Ela se aproximou da porta aberta do banheiro e deu uma espiada no quarto, se arrependendo imediatamente de fazê-lo.

Regina estava sentada na beira da cama em uma pequena camisola de seda. Ela tinha um frasco de creme na mão esquerda, e a mão direita esfregava lenta e suavemente em uma de suas pernas. Naquele exato momento, Regina a olhou de volta.

Os olhos chocolate olharam para os esmeralda, e Emma sentiu o rosto se queimar com o constrangimento. _Caralho_, ela pensou. _Agora ela vai achar que sou uma pervertida._ Emma imediatamente voltou para dentro do banheiro, longe do olhar ardente de Regina, mas o alívio foi breve, desaparecendo conforme a morena caminhava até o banheiro em segundos.

Regina preparou sua própria escova de dente e colocou-a na boca. Emma estava ciente de que já estava escovando os dentes por um tempo anormalmente longo, mas não se moveu. Ela e Regina ficaram uma em frente a outra, ambos os quadris encostados no balcão, se olhando desajeitadamente enquanto escovavam os dentes.

Regina riu baixo quando uma pequena porção de creme dental caiu no queixo de Emma. Ela sorriu ao redor de sua escova de dentes, mas quando o fez, um pequeno riacho de pasta de dentes escorreu de sua boca, fazendo Emma gargalhar também. Elas gargalharam uma para a outra conforme tentavam controlar suas próprias babas, cuspindo o excesso de creme dental na pia.

O riso ajudou a acalmar os nervos; pelo menos até voltarem para o quarto e se depararem com a visão assustadora da cama de Regina novamente. "Tem certeza que não quer nada para dormir?" Regina perguntou a Emma novamente.

Emma assentiu, caminhando até o outro lado da cama. "Eu normalmente durmo de calcinha. Tudo bem?"

Uma onda de calor rolou pelo corpo de Regina, se fixando em seu estômago conforme ela acenou com a cabeça e se deitou ao seu lado de sempre. Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas não tinha como. Seus olhos tinham vida própria, e ela se encontrou secretamente esgueirando olhares na direção de Emma enquanto a loira rapidamente se despiu.

Primeiro foram as botas e meias de Emma, depois o cinto. Regina cerrou os punhos com força em seus cobertores enquanto observava Emma desabotoar lentamente a camisa antes de jogá-la no chão, ficando apenas de calça jeans e uma blusa fina. Finalmente, Emma desabotoou a calça e a tirou com um pouco de dificuldade, de modo que passou a vestir apenas uma regata fina e calcinha.

Emma rapidamente deslizou sob os lençóis; tão rápido que Regina mal pôde olhar as penas longas e musculosas da loira. Ainda assim, um olhar bastou. Todo o corpo de Regina reagiu a aquela pequena espiada.

As duas mulheres se deitaram estranhamente de costas, a vários metros de distância uma da outra, ambas olhando para o teto sem dizer nada. Longos minutos se passaram até que Regina estendeu a mão e desligou o abajur. Quando o quarto ficou completamente escuro, Regina quebrou o silêncio. "Boa noite, Emma."

"Boa noite," Emma respondeu, mas nenhuma delas fechou os olhos.

Ambas simplesmente continuaram a olhar para o teto conforme o ar da sala se tornava mais e mais denso com a tensão que havia crescido entre elas durante toda a noite. Emma se moveu lentamente, apenas o suficiente para ser notada, rastejando alguns centímetros para o centro do colchão. Regina se moveu também, avançando pela cama conforme ambas tentavam fazer com que aquilo parecesse intencional.

Emma rolou até o centro, fechando os olhos e fingindo dormir, e Regina se virou de lado, avançando como uma lagarta até o meio da cama. Elas pararam quando havia cerca de trinta centímetros de distância entre elas, e o coração das duas batiam fortemente em seus peitos. Nenhuma das duas falou uma palavra sequer, nem se moveram um único centímetro.

* * *

Regina ficou acordada com os olhos fechados por muito tempo, tempo suficiente para que sentisse como se horas tivessem passado. Ela poderia facilmente apenas se virar e ver a hora no relógio, mas Regina não conseguia se mover. Ela ainda estava de lado, de frente para o lado da cama onde Emma estava.

Regina lentamente abriu seus olhos, levando alguns segundos para que sua visão se adaptasse no escuro, vendo a mulher deitada ao seu lado. Emma estava de costas, e Regina se esforçou para vê-la melhor. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio quando percebeu a maneira com que o peito da loira subia e descia lentamente, indicando que Emma respirava profundamente. Um sinal claro de que a babá estava dormindo.

Seu coração acelerou descontroladamente conforme ela estendeu a mão sobre o pequeno espaço entre elas, deslizando os dedos lentamente através do escuro. Ela mal pode ver o rosto sereno de Emma através das sombras, virado para cima em direção ao teto. Regina respirou fundo e roçou a ponta dos dedos sobre o rosto de Emma, sussurrando suavemente. "Eu gostaria de ser valente, corajosa o suficiente para ter dito isso enquanto você estava acordada." Seu sussurro se acalmou ainda mais. "Emma, eu te adoro."

Regina soltou um suspiro, movendo o braço, mas congelou no lugar quando uma mão se enrolou ao redor de seu pulso. O coração de Regina disparou em sua caixa torácica e o pânico se derramou através de seu peito conforme Emma segurou seu pulso e virou-se lentamente sobre o colchão para encará-la. Um par de olhos verdes penetrantes a encaravam no escuro, e a respiração de Regina se acelerou. Emma tinha ouvido tudo.

Emma não largou o pulso de Regina, calmamente perguntando, "Isso é verdade?"

"Sim," sussurrou Regina honestamente.

Essa única e pequena palavra acendeu o corpo de Emma como um palito de fósforo, queimando brilhantemente com a esperança que surgiu em seu peito. Ela apertou sua mão em torno do pulso de Regina, e antes que pudesse se controlar, Emma puxou a morena para mais perto.

Regina seguiu o puxão de Emma, até ficarem a um centímetro ou dois de distância, o calor de seus corpos combinando perfeitamente. Ambas respiravam lentamente, tímidas conformes seus narizes se tocavam suavemente e seus olhos se fixaram na escuridão. Emma soltou o aperto do pulso de Regina, deslizando sua mão e entrelaçando os dedos nos da morena.

A eletricidade estalou no escuro, alimentada pela energia que fluía de seus corpos conectados pelas mãos firmes e pelo toque de seus narizes. Suas respirações bateram em seus rostos em suaves sopros quentes quando Emma sussurrou. "Regina?"

O som suave e sussurrante de seu nome enviou arrepios em sua espinha e se fixou na base de suas costas com a quantidade quase dolorosa de tensão. "Sim?" ela suspirou uma resposta silenciosa.

Emma respirou fundo conforme seu nariz bateu suavemente contra o de Regina novamente. "Eu posso—"

A voz de Regina saiu em um gemido quando ela cortou Emma com um apelo de dor. "Por favor, me beije."

Isso era tudo o que Emma precisava. Ela fechou a distância entre elas com suavidade, apertando seus lábios com os de Regina com ternura. Elas se derreteram em um tremor compartilhado, conforme seus corpos se moldavam juntos sob os lençóis em ondas de choque que percorram entre elas naquele primeiro toque de seus lábios.


	15. Capítulo 15: Pecadora

**Capítulo 15: Pecadora**

O nó dolorido de tensão na base da coluna de Regina explodiu ao primeiro toque suave dos lábios de Emma. Ele se partiu, enviando ondas de choque de prazer em todas as direções. Essas ondas ondulavam sua espinha, fazendo suas costas se curvarem e seu corpo se atirar para ainda mais perto de Emma. Um gemido profundo vibrou em seu peito conforme as ondas se espalhavam de sua coluna e sorrateiramente se arrastavam para suas pernas. Tremores formigavam em cócegas através das costas de suas coxas e entre elas, fazendo-a se contrair ao toque quase inconscientemente para amenizar o ataque repentino da sensação entre suas pernas.

O mais suave dos gemidos ecoou atrás dos dentes de Emma conforme ela sugou uma respiração profunda pelo nariz e apertou ainda mais o corpo quente de Regina. Seus dedos trêmulos formigavam e as palmas das mãos suavam conforme ela deslizava os dedos lentamente para as colinas suaves das curvas de Regina. Ela abriu os dedos sobre o quadril da outra mulher antes de deslizá-los lentamente pela cintura de Regina e segurá-la, puxando-a para ainda mais perto.

O toque exploratório de Emma incentivou Regina, que atirou as mãos para frente, ansiosa para sentir mais. Uma mão teceu seu caminho para os cachos grossos e bagunçados, e a outra passeou ao longo do braço definido. Elas se tocavam timidamente, se conhecendo de forma tão leve que seus toques eram apenas sussurros sobre os ombros e cotovelos, quadris e peito, sobre o material leve do tecido que cobria seus estômagos trêmulos, e mais e mais espasmos em suas vértebras.

A respiração de Regina se prendeu em sua garganta quando sentiu a ponta da língua firme de Emma suavemente em seu lábio inferior antes de deslizar lentamente pelo seu comprimento total. Ela se afastou apenas para tomar fôlego, escorregando uma das mãos para o redor do pescoço de Emma, e Regina sorriu com a reação da loiram que cravou as unhas ainda mais fundo em seu quadril. Regina não hesitou um segundo sequer quando caiu em seus lábios novamente, deixando sua própria língua escorregar para dentro da boca de Emma.

Ambas as mulheres gemeram profundamente quando suas línguas se tocaram uma vez e se afastaram antes de se tocarem novamente. Elas se exploraram com fome, mas dolorosamente lentas. Seus toques eram suaves, mas se tornavam cada vez mais firmes a cada segundo. Seus beijos eram gentis, mas se tornavam cada vez mais profundos, mais rápidos e mais fortes. Regina quase se desfez quando a loira lançou a língua lenta e profunda para o céu de sua boca—dentro e fora, de novo e de novo, de modo que fez Regina inevitavelmente imaginar a boca da babá em outro lugar.

Emma riu, baixa e rouca contra a boca da morena quando Regina sugou um suspiro e apertou os dedos em suas costas com força. Ela se pressionou ainda mais contra o quadril de Regina em resposta. Seus dedos acenderam o pavio contra a tensa pele de cera, quente, ardente e derretendo seus corpos juntos ainda mais.

Emma chupou o lábio inferior de Regina antes de soltá-lo com um estalar molhado, em meio a um sussurro do nome da morena. Aquela pequena introdução de voz no espaço entre elas pareceu chacoalhar as duas mulheres da névoa de sua conexão inebriante e irresistível. Elas se separaram, apenas o suficiente para se olharem através da escuridão.

"Regina," Emma sussurrou novamente, suas respirações ofegantes queimando os lábios da morena. Seus dedos roçaram a lateral da morena, a pele exposta de seu braço e pescoço, parando num toque em sua bochecha quente. "O que estamos fazendo?"

Regina respirou profundamente pelo nariz e expirou pela boca. Tudo parecia nublado e ela se sentiu prestes a queimar viva a qualquer momento, especialmente com o calor do corpo de Emma ainda pressionado contra o dela. "Eu..." disse ela sem fôlego, uma risada suave borbulhando em sua garganta. "Eu acho que está bastante óbvio, minha querida."

Emma riu com ela, as duas mulheres inconscientemente acariciando a outra, os dedos correndo pelos fios de seda de seus cabelos e sobre as bochechas coradas. "Bem, sim," ela sussurrou. "Mas eu quero dizer, o que estamos fazendo? O que é isso?"

Regina sorriu contra os lábios de Emma, pressionando mais um beijo carinhoso. "Eu não sei," respondeu em voz baixa. "Isso requer um rótulo?"

Emma encolheu os ombros sob as mãos de Regina. "Não, eu acho, mas... você percebe que sou eu que você está beijando agora, certo?"

"Emma, é claro," disse Regina, se afastando um pouco para que pudesse ver os olhos da mulher mais jovem. "O que você quer dizer?"

Emma suspirou baixinho, inclinando a cabeça para frente e apoiando a testa suavemente conta a de Regina. "Eu não sei," ela murmurou. "Eu acho que quero dizer que... você é você, sabe? Você é rica e poderosa, e _Deus_, tão linda. E eu sou só eu."

Ela olhou para cima sorriu para Regina através da escuridão. "Não que eu não seja totalmente incrível, porque _duh_." Ela riu, cutucando a cintura de Regina, e a morena se contorceu em um riso com seu toque. "É só que mesmo assim, sei que estou longe de fazer parte do seu time."

"Eu não sou uma equipe de esporte, querida," Regina brincou. "Eu não tenho nenhum time."

Emma bufou um suspiro. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Sei," Regina admitiu, arrastando os dedos sobre o lábio inferior de Emma antes de pousar a mão ao redor da bochecha da loira. "Emma, por favor, não me coloque em um pedestal. Eu sou apenas uma pessoa."

Elas se olharam por um longo momento, as características de seus rostos cada vez mais visíveis conforme suas visões se adaptavam na escuridão. Emma soltou um suspiro suave e sussurrou, "Você realmente gosta de mim?"

As vibrações familiares retornaram ao estômago de Regina, e um sorriso lento escorregou em seus lábios conforme ela acenou contra o travesseiro. "Eu realmente gosto."

Emma engoliu em seco, imitando o aceno de Regina. "Ok," ela sussurrou, arrancando um sorriso de ambas. "Então... eu acho que eu deveria sair e dormir em outro lugar."

As sobrancelhas de Regina se franziram imediatamente. "O quê?" perguntou ela. "Por quê?"

"Porque sinto que se eu ficar, vou acabar espancando você ou algo do tipo."

Uma sobrancelha de Regina disparou quando outra onda de calor rolou através de seu abdômen e pulsou entre suas pernas. Ela soltou outro suspiro lento em meio a uma risada. "Eu nunca imaginei que espancamento poderia soar tão profundamente tentador."

"_Oh Deus_, você pode parar?" Emma gemeu. "Todo o meu corpo já está prestes a explodir, e estou tentando ser respeitosa aqui, mulher—vamos devagar."

Apesar de sua falta de experiência com mulheres, Regina sentiu sua confiança crescer ao ouvir as palavras de Emma. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, deslizando a mão ao redor do pescoço de Emma novamente, se inclinando e pressionando os lábios em seu pescoço. Emma respirou fundo, estremecendo ao sentir os lábios umedecidos de Regina chupando sua pele.

"Ou você poderia simplesmente acelerar tudo," ela brincou com os dentes cerrados. A respiração quente de Regina queimou a extensão do pescoço de Emma, e a língua da morena se arrastou até sua orelha, fazendo todo o corpo de Emma sacudir. "Oh meu Deus, Regina," ela gemeu, "é sério?"

Emma agarrou Regina pelos ombros e a empurrou para trás, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse recuperar o fôlego e olhar nos olhos da outra mulher. "O que foi que eu disse?" brincou ela, tocando a barriga de Regina. "Você está dificultando."

Regina sorriu maliciosamente para ela, fechando a distância entre elas novamente, mas Emma parou. "Espere," disse a loira suavemente. "Isso é uma dica?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer se esta é a sua maneira de dizer que você não quer levar isso com calma?" Emma perguntou a ela, mordendo o lábio conforme seu estômago embrulhou desconfortavelmente. Ela não estava esperando que Regina a quisesse apenas para uma transa rápida, ela estava realmente interessada em deixar as coisas se desenvolverem entre elas, não apenas por uma noite. Ela estava agradecida que Regina não podia ver a forma como suas bochechas coraram fortemente. "Você quer que isso seja apenas sexo?"

"Oh," Regina sussurrou, o coração apertando com o tremor na voz de Emma. Ela tocou o rosto da loira novamente, avançando seu corpo mais para perto e balançando a cabeça lentamente. Ela deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Emma. "Não."

Emma suspirou alto de alívio com um sorriso florescendo em seu rosto, se inclinando e deixando um beijo na ponta do nariz de Regina. "Bem, certo então. Preciso ir."

"Sério?" Regina perguntou, rindo baixo. "Você realmente vai me deixar aqui sozinha?"

"Hum..." Emma murmurou, pensando novamente conforme suas mãos desciam pelo corpo de Regina novamente. Ela então a empurrou para trás e fugiu para longe da morena. "Sim, sim. Preciso."

"Emma," Regina demorou. "Somos adultas. Tenho certeza que podemos nos comportar."

Emma estreitou os olhos no escuro. "Não," disse ela, estalando a língua. "Eu não acho que você possa controlar essa sua boca maligna."

Regina engasgou em brincadeira. "_Boca maligna_?" ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Uhum," Emma murmurou. "Boca maligna. Quente como o fogo do inferno." Ela se arrastou para fora da cama, abaixando-se para pegar suas roupas no chão. Quando havia pegado todas as peças, e as segurou contra o peito. "Então, estou indo, porque— "

"Porque minha boca é maligna," Regina completou por ela, olhando para Emma na escuridão.

Emma sacudiu a cabeça e gemeu com a visão. Mesmo no escuro, era incrivelmente sedutora. Ela mordeu o lábio e se arrastou um pouco mais longe da cama, seus olhos nunca deixando o contorno perfeito das silhuetas de Regina. "Sim," disse ela, balançando a cabeça. "E tenho que ir antes que vire uma pecadora."

Regina riu baixo, mesmo com outra onda de calor percorrendo seu corpo e vibrando entre as pernas. Ela apertou suas coxas com força para aliviar o pulsar enquanto observava Emma caminhar em direção à porta. "Tem certeza?" ela perguntou uma última vez.

"Pare de falar!" Emma sussurrou em brincadeira do outro lado do quarto. "Sua voz é maligna também. No momento, você é inteira maligna. Então, _shhhhhh_ e apenas me deixe ir e latejar sozinha em paz."

"Você sabe onde fica o quarto de hóspe—"

"Deve ter uns quinze quartos nesta casa," Emma resmungou. "Eu encontro um." Ela disse, deslizando rapidamente para fora do quarto de Regina, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Regina rolou e prensou o rosto no travesseiro. As borboletas em seu estômago haviam crescido e se transformado em pássaros animados, freneticamente se debatendo dentro dela. Ela suspirou em seu travesseiro, segurando um grito que ameaçava escapar, gemendo e revirando os olhos por trás das pálpebras.

"Estou me comportando como uma adolescente apaixonada," ela murmurou para si mesma, se virando e colocando o braço sobre os olhos. Seu corpo inteiro vibrava com uma emoção tão intensa a qual ela se emocionava e se envergonhava. Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez e virou inquieta para o lado, envolvendo um braço em torno do travesseiro. "Eu me sinto como uma adolescente apaixonada. Isso é _ridículo."_

Ainda assim, o sorriso em seu rosto não desapareceu, mesmo depois que ela finalmente dormiu.

* * *

Emma caminhou através da mansão escura, seu corpo ainda vibrando com o calor do toque e do beijo de Regina. Ela tropeçou duas vezes em móveis aleatórios, batendo o dedo do pé e apertando a mão sobre a boca para não uivar de dor, antes de subir a escada. Ela correu rapidamente pelas escadas em sua blusa e calcinha, segurando sua calça jeans e camisa debaixo do braço.

"_Por que_ eu tenho que ser honrosa e esse tipo de merda?" Ela resmungou, parando no topo da escada e considerando seriamente voltar para o quarto. "Poderia estar abraçada em uma moça atraente nesse momento."

Ela deixou um suspiro escapar, batendo os pés como uma criança mimada enquanto marchava pelo corredor do segundo andar e entrava na primeira porta aberta. Sem surpresa, havia de fato uma cama no quarto, e Emma não perdeu tempo em jogar as roupas no chão e se estatelar no colchão. Ela deslizou para cima e escorregou para debaixo dos cobertores.

Emma não podia sequer imaginar como conseguiria dormir. Seu corpo se sentia vivo, zumbindo e vibrando com a emoção e nervos de tudo o que havia acontecido entre ela e Regina. Parte dela tinha dificuldade em acreditar que aquilo tudo tivesse mesmo acontecido.

"Eu fui nocauteada," ela murmurou para o ar tranquilo, deitada em uma das muitas camas de hóspede enquanto encarava o teto. Talvez ela realmente tivesse tido uma concussão e tenha alucinado tudo. Aquele tipo de coisa acontece com contusões? Ela não tinha certeza, mas também não tinha certeza em qual mundo alguém como Regina Mills poderia estar interessada nela.

"Aparentemente neste mundo," ela murmurou. Sim, ela tinha certeza de que tudo realmente havia acontecido. Se o formigamento na base de suas costas e em seus lábios inchados não fossem esclarecedores o bastante, certamente a quantidade desconfortável de umidade em sua calcinha era prova suficiente.

Emma suspirou baixinho e riu de si mesma, balançando a cabeça. Ela não podia acreditar que Regina realmente estava afim dela. Aquilo tudo chacoalhava sua mente da melhor maneira, e os beijos... Emma nunca havia sido tão afetada pelos lábios de alguém antes. Regina Mills era como uma droga e Emma havia tido uma pequena amostra. Ainda assim, ela já podia sentir o vício em seu coração, se espalhando por todo seu corpo.

"É," ela sussurrou para si mesma. "Definitivamente não vou dormir esta noite."

* * *

Regina acordou com um grito enquanto uma música explodia através de sua casa. Ela se sentou, piscando rapidamente através da neblina persistente de seu sono, olhando ao redor do quarto. Seu cabelo estava totalmente para o lado e ela sentia seus lábios inchados e doloridos.

Conforme sua consciência começou a voltar, o rosto de Regina se franziu em confusão. A letra fora derramada no ar, atingindo seus ouvidos. O instrumental da música era simpático e divertido, e Regina ficou surpresa ao descobrir que o reconhecia. Era The Jackson Five. Eles eram um grupo icônico, afinal. Ainda assim, porque "I Want You Back" do The Jackson Five ecoava em sua casa como se houvesse um concerto ao vivo em sua sala?

Os olhos chocolate e embaçados de Regina se arregalaram quando os acontecimentos da noite anterior bateram em sua mente. Um suspiro suave escapou dela quando seu corpo foi inundado de calor, sussurrando o nome de Emma calmamente. Seus dedos se aproximaram e tocaram suavemente seus lábios. Eles estavam inchados e um pouco rachados da intensa e quente sessão de amassos que Regina havia tido com a babá. Suas bochechas coraram em um vermelho profundo conforme ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu contra seus dedos.

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram instantaneamente quando outra realidade bateu em sua mente, e outro nome saiu de seus lábios. "Henry." Emma estava cuidando dele?"

Ela olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e ficou chocada ao ver que era quase 6h. Meia hora mais cedo do que ela normalmente costumava acordar durante a semana. O mesmo se aplicava a Henry, que geralmente acordava em torno da mesma hora que sua mãe.

Regina deslizou rapidamente para fora da cama e pegou o roupão pendurado no interior de seu armário. Ela o envolveu em torno de seu corpo antes de se dirigir para a porta do seu quarto. Ela estava no meio do caminho quando se virou, correndo até o espelho para verificar sua aparência.

Ela riu de seu reflexo quando viu seu cabelo selvagem apontando desordenadamente para os lados e completamente bagunçado no alto. Ela pegou a escova de cabelo e passou rapidamente através de seus fios, domesticando-os o melhor que pôde. Ela passou as mãos na frente de seu roupão, suavizando-o como se fosse um vestido elegante antes de respirar fundo e voltar para o corredor.

Regina se arrastou pelo corredor o mais silenciosamente possível, espiando no quarto de Henry, sem se surpreender ao ver sua cama vazia. Não havia maneira de seu filho ser capaz de adormecer com a música estridente derramando pela casa. Ele estava com Emma, onde quer que eles estivessem.

Ela os encontrou rapidamente, e Regina se escondeu parcialmente atrás do batente da porta para espreitar. Um sorriso explodiu em seu rosto com a cena em sua cozinha. Regina rapidamente trouxe uma mão para cima e a colocou sobre a boca, contendo o riso que ameaçava transbordar enquanto observava Emma Swan, com seu cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado e vestindo a calça jeans e regata da noite anterior, dançando pela cozinha com uma espátula nos lábios como um microfone. Henry estava sentado em sua cadeira, pulando animadamente para cima e para baixo, rindo e batendo palmas enquanto Emma dançava em volta dele e cantava com sua espátula.

_"Oh baby, give me one more chance._

_Won't you please let me back in your heart?_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go,_

_But now since I see you in his arms,_

_I want you back!_

_Oh I do now! __Ooh Ooh baby!"_

Uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida se arqueou enquanto Regina ouvia Emma cantar, porque mesmo que a loira estivesse cantando várias oitavas acima do que Regina considerava ser seu registro natural, ainda era de uma beleza surpreendente. _Deus_, Regina pensou, como literalmente tudo o que essa mulher faz parecia ser completamente atraente para ela?

O coração de Regina vibrou loucamente em seu peito enquanto ela observava Emma apontar a espátula para Henry, deixando-o balbuciar palavras sem sentido antes de se voltar para o fogão e pegar a frigideira. Henry gritou animadamente enquanto Emma se virava e balançava a frigideira, sacudindo o pulso e jogando a panqueca que estava cozinhando para o alto. Regina bufou em um riso quando a loira vacilou com a frigideira, quase deixando a panqueca cair no chão.

Henry bateu palmas alegremente, completamente impressionado quando Emma colocou a frigideira no fogão novamente e voltou a dançar. Regina observava cada segundo, completamente absorvida naquele momento precioso que devorava completamente seu coração. Regina estava certa de que não se importaria em acordar mais vezes para ver Emma Swan dançando em sua cozinha.

Naquele exato momento, o filho querido de Regina olhou para trás e a viu, jogando as mãozinhas para o ar. "MOMMA!"

A respiração de Regina se engatou em sua garganta quando Emma, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha por ter sido pega dançando como uma idiota, se virou com o grito de Henry e quase deixou a espátula cair. Seus olhos se encontraram, e era como se toda a sala tivesse simplesmente derretido. Ambos seus corações saltaram para suas gargantas e ficaram presos lá.

Os profundos olhos verdes de Emma brilharam na luz do sol que entrava pela janela da cozinha, e seus lábios entreabertos ligeiramente se abriram em um sorriso. "Bom dia," ela sussurrou tão baixo que Regina foi incapaz de ouvir, principalmente através do som alto da música. Ela pôde ler os lábios de Emma, e um sorriso em seus lábios se refletiu nos da loira.

"Oi," ela murmurou, inclinando suavemente a cabeça contra a parede. Elas continuaram a se olhar, conforme as borboletas giravam em seus estômagos e sorrisos tímidos se puxavam em seus lábios. Mas Henry gritou, tirando-as de seu momento, não querendo ficar por fora de nada.

Os olhos de Emma se arregalaram quando ela se deu conta que havia esquecido do café da manhã. Ela rapidamente disparou até o fogão para encontrar uma panqueca tostada. "Merda," ela murmurou, jogando aquela no lixo e colocando mais uma dose de massa na frigideira para cozinhar outra.

Regina riu suavemente, finalmente desviando o olhar para longe da babá e virando-se para sorrir para seu garotinho. "Bom dia, munchkin!" ela disse brilhantemente, atravessando a cozinha e se inclinando para beijar a testa de Henry. "Você acordou bem cedo."

"Eu não consigo te ouvir!" Henry gritou para ela.

"Oh!" Emma exclamou, correndo por eles. "Eu cuido disso. Só um segundo." Ela correu rapidamente para a sala e baixou o volume da música, de modo que agora todos seriam capazes de se ouvir, em seguida, disparou de volta para a cozinha para terminar de cozinhar as panquecas.

"Desculpe," disse ela quando voltou. "Henry disse que era hora de você levantar, então nós achamos que a música era uma boa maneira de te acordar."

Antes que Regina pudesse responder, Henry sorriu para ela. "O que você disse, mamãe?"

Regina sorriu, passando mão por seu cabelo macio e selvagem. "Eu disse que você acordou bem cedo."

"Sim," respondeu Henry com um aceno. "Mamãe, você sabia que Emma dormiu aqui?"

Regina riu baixinho, pegando um copo no armário à esquerda da pia. "Sim, eu sabia," ela disse, indo até a geladeira para pegar o suco de maçã.

"Sim," disse Henry novamente, seu pequeno rosto se franzindo um pouco. "Mas ela não dormiu comigo."

"Não?" Regina perguntou, mordendo o lábio enquanto abria a porta da geladeira e alcançando a caixa. Emma passou por cima naquele momento, e a respiração da morena parou em sua garganta quando a loira suave e discretamente apoiou a mão em seu quadril, se inclinando lentamente ao redor dela para pegar a manteiga na porta lateral. Regina se virou para colocar a caixa do suco de volta no mesmo momento em que Emma tocou o pote na porta da geladeira. Seus seios se tocaram suavemente e ambas sugaram a respiração rapidamente com o contato, com seus olhos se encarando novamente.

"Não," disse Henry melancolicamente, como se estivesse profundamente desapontado com o fato, e a única palavra levaram sua mãe e a babá de volta à atenção. Ele bufou dramático, sugando o canudo de sua caixa de suco.

Regina arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo provocativamente para a mulher em sua frente. "Ela não dormiu comigo também, querido."

Emma olhou divertidamente para Regina, virando-se para o fogão e transferindo a última panqueca em um de três pratos. "Há. Há." Ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

"Você deveria dormir com alguém quando vai numa festa do pijama, Emma," Henry entrou na conversa novamente. "Como quando o vovô dorme comigo."

"Sim, Emma," disse Regina, sorrindo para a loira. "Você deveria dormir com alguém."

As bochechas de Emma queimavam em um lindo tom rosado enquanto ela levava o prato de Henry até ele. "Desculpe, rapazinho," disse a ele. "Eu não conhecia as regras."

Henry sorriu para a loira quando ela colocou o prato com as panquecas em seu prato. "Obrigado!" disse ele alegremente, voltando para o assunto da festa do pijama. "Da próxima vez durma comigo ou com a Momma, ok?" Henry então olhou para sua mãe, pegando o mel e jogando em cima de suas panquecas. "Não é, mamãe?"

Regina simplesmente não conseguiu tirar o sorriso de seus lábios enquanto prendia Emma com um olhar ardente, rindo em seguida. "Verdade, querida." Ela disse, inclinando a cabeça para a loira. "É só escolher. Então poderá dormir onde preferir, Emma."

Emma sentiu um puxão quente em seu abdômen, mantendo suas bochechas rosadas cada vez mais coradas conforme ela colocou o prato de Regina na frente da morena, balançando a cabeça em um riso. "Só coma suas panquecas, mulher."


	16. Capítulo 16: Apenas a Babá

**Capítulo 16: Apenas a Babá**

"Olha lá!" Henry gritou animadamente, apontando para fora da janela do carro em movimento. Emma olhou por cima do ombro para o banco de trás, para que pudesse olhar para fora através da janela do Henry. Ela não tinha a menor ideia do que ele estava apontando, considerando que eles provavelmente já haviam passado, mas suspirou e fingiu estar emocionada.

"Uauuu, é!"

"E lá!" Henry gritou, apontando novamente.

"O que?" Ela estava realmente curiosa para saber do que ele estava falando e apontando, no entanto, quando ele respondeu a ela, a loira não conseguiu conter o riso.

"Eu não sei!" ele gritou, encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo. Ele parecia ainda mais satisfeito consigo mesmo quando ouviu a risada alta de sua mãe e da babá.

"Ele é sempre assim no carro?" Emma perguntou, virando-se para Regina.

Regina balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, mantendo os olhos fixos na estrada. "Não tipicamente." ela respondeu. "Ele é mais elétrico em algumas manhãs, mas ele geralmente dorme ou canta a canção dos dinossauros repetidamente."

"O quê?" Emma perguntou, seu sorriso alargando enquanto seus olhos corriam para trás e para frente entre o banco traseiro e do motorista. "Tem uma canção dos dinossauros?"

"Oh, sim."

"De algum programa de TV ou algo assim?"

"Não," disse Regina, parando em um sinal vermelho e olhando para sua... bem, ela não tinha certeza do que Emma era para ela. Elas certamente precisavam conversar sobre tudo quando surgisse um momento oportuno. "A canção é dele."

"Sua?" Emma olhou para Henry novamente, que olhava para fora da janela. "Ele inventou?"

"Sim," Regina confirmou orgulhosa com um aceno de cabeça. "Meu filho é muito criativo."

"Claro que ele é." Emma virou-se em seu banco novamente e ficou de frente para o garoto. "Hey Henry!"

"Hey!" Henry gritou de volta, olhando para a loira no banco da frente.

Emma riu para o garoto. Ela sempre se surpreendia com o quão alegre ele era, sempre sorrindo e rindo, e sua animação permanente era contagianete, independentemente de sua idade. Ela adorava.

"Cante a canção do dinossauro para mim," Emma disse-lhe com um sorriso. "Por favor?"

Os olhos caramelo se iluminaram, e Henry sequer hesitou em acenar e gritar. "Sim!"

Henry distraidamente balançava as pernas em sua cadeira, cantando em voz alta. Emma teve que cobrir a boca com as mãos para conter o riso, um grito ou uma estranha combinação dos dois conforme a música era cantada sem nenhum padrão definido e nenhuma estrofe rimando. Henry não parecia notar, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

_"Dinossauros são grandes._

_Dinossauros são verdes._

_Eles comem plantas e outros dinossauros."_

O sorriso de Regina estava radiante conforme ela ouvia seu filho, e seus olhos fugiram sorrateiramente para a mulher ao seu lado. Seu sorriso só cresceu ao ver Emma olhando para Henry com os olhos esmeralda arregalados, praticamente gritando em suas mãos. Regina não era capaz de dar um nome para o que estava sentindo naquele momento cavando profundamente em seu peito, mas ela sabia que queria que durasse.

_"Dinossauros tem dentões._

_E grandes garras também._

_Dinossauros são meus amigos._

_Dinossauros, dinossauros, dinossauros."_

Henry estendeu a última palavra por um longo tempo, erguendo a voz uma oitava e jogando os pequenos punhos para o ar. Emma estava mordendo o lábio atrás de sua mão o tempo todo, tentando seu melhor para não estragar o momento, mas não pôde mais se conter. O garoto era estupidamente adorável.

Emma riu a bateu palmas para Henry, e Regina se juntou a torcida. Henry sorriu alegremente no banco de trás, batendo as mãos também.

"Essa é a melhor música do mundo, rapazinho!" Emma disse a ele, se virando para dar um tapinha em seu joelho exposto. Regina o havia deixado escolher sua roupa para o dia, e Henry escolhera um shorts cáqui, uma polo com listras verdes e brancas, meias verdes e tênis brancos. Não tinha como negar que o garoto tinha estilo, assim como sua mãe.

"E uma voz maravilhosa," acrescentou Regina, olhando para seu filho através do espelho retrovisor.

Emma riu, concordando com entusiasmo. "Totalmente!"

"Quer que eu te ensine?" Henry perguntou animadamente para a loira.

"Se eu quero que você me ensine?!" Emma repetiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando para o garoto. "É claro que quero!"

"Talvez na próxima vez, munchkin," Regina entrou na conversa antes que Henry pudesse começar outra rodada da canção dos dinossauros. "Nós chegamos."

Emma se virou em seu banco ao ouvir as palavras da morena, e seu queixo caiu instantaneamente.

"_Santo Pai da eternidade!" _ela exclamou, arregalando os olhos ao se inclinar para a frente no banco e olhar através do pára-brisa para a enorme casa na frente deles. "Este é o lugar onde seus pais moram?"

Regina olhou para cima, estacionando o carro. "Sim," ela confirmou. "É um pouco ostensivo, eu sei."

Emma lançou-lhe um sorriso. "Como se você tivesse moral pra falar da casa ostensiva de outras pessoas."

"Ha ha," disse Regina, sorrindo suavemente e estalando a língua. "Você se esqueceu que minha casa pertenceu aos meus pais antes de pertecer a mim."

Emma riu. "Você está certa. Eu esqueci disso. Justo."

"Obrigada." Regina destravou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta do carro.

"Você quer ajuda?" Emma perguntou rapidamente, se movendo para soltar seu cinto de segurança. "Eu posso levar Henry."

"Não, está tudo bem, querida," disse Regina. "Eu tenho apenas munchkin pra carregar, já que ele tem tudo o que precisa aqui. Raramente há necessidade de trazer algo para ele."

"Oh," disse Emma, seu rosto se murchando um pouco. "Bem, quer que eu te acompanho até a porta?"

"Você poderia," Regina falou lentamente com uma risada. "Mas apenas se estiver disposta a ser submetida aos interrogatórios de minha mãe."

"Interrogatórios?" Emma perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Sobre o que?"

Regina suspirou, abrindo a porta de trás e desfivelando Henry de seu cadeirão. "Oh, uma variedade de tópicos, com certeza."

"Ai mamãe," Henry resmungou, franzindo o rosto em uma pequena careta e empurrando sua perna para cima. "Não puxa."

"Eu sinto muito, amor," Regina murmurou, segurando em torno da fivela para que não apertasse a perna de Henry ao puxá-lo. "Foi um acidente."

A mão de Emma se atirou para a maçaneta da porta. "Precisa de ajuda?" perguntou ela, pronta para sair do carro e correr até Regina.

"Não, está tudo bem," Regina disse a ela, balançando a cabeça. "Isso é um frequente incômodo, mas se eu colocar um pouco mais de força no—" Um clique soou conforme a fivela se soltou, e Regina olhou para Emma com um sorriso suave. "Pronto," disse ela.

Henry jogou os braços para fora para que sua mãe o pegasse, e ela o fez um momento depois. Ela o apoiou em seu quadril direito e se virou um pouco para olhar para o carro, e seus olhos encontraram os de Emma. "Eu volto em um minuto."

"Sem problemas," Emma respondeu com um encolher de ombros, voltando para seu assento. Regina assentiu com a cabeça e fechou a porta traseira do carro. Ela havia dado apenas três passos antes de Henry gritar por cima de seu ombro.

"Momma, espere!" gritou ele, seus pequenos dedos puxando a parte inferior de seu cabelo para fazê-la parar.

Regina continuou andando, batendo na coxa de seu filho com carinho. "O que foi, Henry?"

"Espere!" ele gritou de novo, puxando um pouco mais seu cabelo. Regina parou desta vez, evitando se irritar com seu filho por puxar seu cabelo. Ela virou-se com a insistência e olhou de volta para o carro. "Emma," ele disse.

"Sim." Regina assentiu. "Emma está esperando no carro."

"Não," Henry disse a ela, balançando a cabeça. Ele não aprovava. Ele balançou o braço freneticamente e apontando para a loira sentada no carro de sua mãe. "Ela tem que dizer tchau."

Regina suspirou em um sorriso, balançando a cabeça suavemente. "Tudo bem, querido." Ela apertou seu braço direito em torno do filho e acenou para Emma com o esquerdo, imitando o movimento de seu filho.

Emma riu de dentro do carro quando viu Henry e Regina chamando-a sem palavras. Ela sorriu, estendendo a mão e girando a chave na ignição para desligar o carro totalmente, tirando-a do contato e colocando-a no bolso antes de sair do carro e correr até Henry e Regina.

"Aparentemente, sua presença é necessária," Regina disse a ela com um sorriso suave conforme Emma se aproximou deles, e Henry mergulhou para frente, pegando as duas de surpresa.

Emma pegou o garoto em seu impulso e transferiu Henry do quadril de Regina para o seu. "Bem, tudo bem então," disse ela dando de ombros e ajeitando o menino em seu quadril.

Quando se virou para continuar sua caminhada pelo curto caminho, a porta da enorme casa se abriu e dela saiu uma mulher morena mais velha, que Emma já havia visto em várias fotos pela casa de Regina. A semelhança era impressionante se você soubesse onde procurar, e Emma havia passado muito tempo estudando as feições de Regina, conscientemente ou não, para que não notasse as semelhanças. Aquela mulher era certamente a mãe de Regina.

"VOVÓ!" Henry gritou animadamente.

"Olá, meu docinho!" Cora disse da porta, mas ela não olhava para Henry. Seu olhar estava fixo na única pessoa do pequeno grupo a qual ela não reconhecia. Os olhos de Cora se estreitaram para Emma. Ela ainda vestia pijama, já que raramente se trocava antes das nove. Ela costumava esperar Henry chegar para que ele pudesse ajudá-la a escolher a roupa que usaria durante o dia.

Conforme Regina, Emma e Henry chegaram à porta, Henry mergulhou para frente novamente, praticamente pulando dos braços da loira para os de Cora. Sua avó estava totalmente acostumada e o pegou com facilidade. Ela beijou sua bochecha e o segurou na lateral de seu corpo, se inclinando para beijar o rosto de Regina também. "Bom dia, querida," ela disse à sua filha, e seu olhar apertado não se desviou de Emma.

"Bom dia, mãe," Regina respondeu, pressionando os lábios no rosto de sua mãe. "Ele está muito elétrico hoje, acho que ele pode dar um pouco de trabalho."

"Oh, está tudo bem, meu amor," disse Cora, acenando com a mão com desdém. Ela, então, não perdeu mais tempo ao apontar para Emma. "Quem é ela?"

Regina suspirou. "Mãe, esta é Emma. Emma, esta é minha mãe."

"Emma," Cora repetiu, sorrindo para a loira enquanto segurava sua mão. "É adorável conhecê-la."

Emma pegou sua mão e a apertou com firmeza. "É adorável te conhecer também, Sra Mills."

"Oh, Deus, por favor, me chame de Cora."

"Ok, Cora," disse Emma com um encolher de ombros. "Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Emma é a babá que eu te falei," disse Regina.

"Claro, claro," disse ela. "Eu sabia que esse nome me soava familiar. Henry fala muito de você," disse Cora com um sorriso. "Então, quanto você gosta do nosso querido garoto?"

Emma riu enquanto se mexia em seu lugar, seu ombro roçando suavemente contra Regina, e a morena mais velha não pôde deixar de notar. "Ele é o melhor garoto que já trabalhei," ela respondeu com sinceridade.

Regina sorriu com suas palavras, assim como Henry, que segurava os cachos longos de Cora em torno de seus dedos. "Emma gosta de verde, vovó!"

"Ela gosta?" Cora perguntou, ajeitando o menino em seu quadril.

"Sim!" Henry disse-lhe alegremente.

Cora deixou os olhos percorrerem para trás e para frente entre sua filha e a babá. "Então," ela disse depois de um momento, "por que a babá está sendo necessária nesta manhã? Estou sendo substituída?"

Regina revirou os olhos, se apressando para inventar uma desculpa, mas não foi mais rápida que seu filho. As bochechas dela e de Emma coraram num tom forte de rosa com a declaração do menino. "Emma dormiu em casa, _Gram_!"

Uma das sobrancelhas de cora se arqueou impossivelmente alto. "É verdade?"

"Sim," Henry lhe disse, "mas ela não dormiu comigo."

"Nem comigo!" Regina acrescentou rapidamente, limpando a garganta e endireitando a postura, recusando-se a reconhecer o sorriso de sua mãe.

"Eu vejo," disse Cora baixinho, tentando não rir com o constrangimento dos rostos inteiramente vermelhos de sua filha da jovem ao lado. "E você ficou desapontada com isso?"

"Mãe!" Regina sussurrou, chocada com o atrevimento de sua mãe, e Emma mordeu o lábio para não rir.

Cora ignorou completamente Regina e se virou para Emma. "Então, você volta a posição de apenas babá, certo?"

"Uh..." Emma murmurou, olhando para frente e para trás entre a mulher mais velha e Regina. "Uh... Eu—" Regina balançou a cabeça sutilmente, e Emma rapidamente mudou o curso de sua frase. "—Não, quer dizer... uh... não. Apenas a babá."

"E uma tremenda mentirosa," acrescentou Cora, rindo. "Então, eu posso perguntar—"

"Não, você não pode, mamãe," Regina rebateu com o rosto vermelho. O desenvolvimento da relação que tinha com Emma ainda era muito recente para ser definido. Ela queria fortalecer tudo antes de expor os sentimentos embaraçosos para a tempestade de questionamento que era sua mãe. "Não temos tempo nem vontade de suportar o interrogatório Cora Mills."

Cora sorriu para a filha. "Interrogatório é um pouco demais, você não acha, Regina?"

"Nem um pouco," Regina disse a ela, movendo-se para dar um beijo na bochecha de Henry. "Não mudarei minha escolha de palavras." Ela sorriu para o filho. "Tenha um bom dia, munchkin, te vejo esta noite."

"Batom, mamãe," Henry gemeu, botando a língua para fora e limpando sua bochecha onde a marca perfeita dos lábios de Regina foi marcada. O garoto riu quando ela mostrou a língua de volta para ele.

"Eu te amo," Regina disse-lhe com um sorriso, passando a mão por seus cabelos carinhosamente.

"Eu te amo," disse ele de volta.

Regina virou-se um pouco para deixar um beijo na bochecha de Cora novamente. "Adeus, mãe."

"Tenha um bom dia de trabalho, querida," Cora respondeu, sorrindo presunçosamente para a filha e virando-se para Emma. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Emma. Estou ansiosa para nos encontrarmos novamente."

"Uh, sim senhora," disse Emma com um sorriso torto, estendendo a mão e dando um tapinha nas costas de Henry. "Até mais, amigão."

Ele acenou para ela, colocando a testa contra o ombro de sua avó. "Tchau Emma!"

Regina estendeu a mão e a segurou em torno do cotovelo de Emma, puxando-a suavemente. "Venha, querida," ela disse suavemente, ansiosa para afastar a loira de sua mãe. Elas acenaram uma última vez antes de voltarem para o carro.

* * *

"Não foi tão ruim assim," Emma riu enquanto Regina dirigia pelas movimentadas ruas de Nova York, em direção ao campus da NYU.

"Sim," concordou Regina. "Só porque coloquei um fim nisso antes que começasse."

"Ela realmente ia me interrogar?"

"Oh, certamente," respondeu Regina, acenando com a cabeça. "E seria uma série de tópicos, pode apostar."

"Bem, acho que nos esquivamos da bala, então," disse Emma, dando de ombros. "Embora eu gostaria de saber se..." Ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio e olhando para a mulher atrás do volante. "Não," disse ela depois de um minuto, sacundindo a cabeça. "Deixa pra lá."

"O que?" Regina perguntou, olhando para a loira.

"Não é nada," Emma disse-lhe rapidamente. "Deixa pra lá."

"Não, me diga," Regina insistiu. "Por favor."

Emma suspirou, enrolando os dedos nos furos desgastados de sua calça jeans rasgada, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. "Tudo bem," ela murmurou. "Eu estava só... digo, pareceu que você não queria que sua mãe soubesse sobre nós, não que eu ache que haja um _nós_, mas isso é meio o que estou esperando. Enfim, eu estou apenas me perguntando se você queria que eu negasse porque—"

Regina, confiante que já sabia aonde aquilo ia dar, rapidamente estendeu a mão e colocou-a sobre o joelho de Emma. Sua voz era suave e silenciosa quando ela interrompeu a loira. "Você estava se perguntando se era porque tenho vergonha de você?"

Emma assentiu sem olhar para a morena.

"Absolutamente não," Regina disse a ela sem hesitação. Ela olhou para Emma e viu que sua cabeça ainda estava abaixada, e quando Regina parou momentaneamente no sinal vermelho, estendeu o braço e colocou o dedo indicador em baixo do queixo da loira e levantou a cabeça de Emma, virando-se para encará-la. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Regina sorriu suavemente. "Por favor, acredite em mim."

Emma assentiu na mão de Regina, e a morelha lhe ofereceu outro sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para o caminho. Enquanto dirigia cada vez mais perto do campus, Regina calmamente explicou, "Eu simplesmente não queria que minha mãe nos atolasse de perguntas as quais sequer temos as respostas para nós. Isso, o que quer que haja entre nós, é muito novo."

"Sim," Emma concordou. "Você está certa. Desculpa por perguntar."

"Você não tem que se desculpar, Emma," Regina disse a ela, balançando a cabeça conforme chegavam cada vez mais perto da rua do campus. "Eu posso entender o porquê de você perguntar, mas você precisa entender que status e riqueza não são importantes para mim. Eles não tem a menor importância quando minha vida amorosa está envolvida."

"Sério?" Emma perguntou a ela. "Porque foi um pouco óbvio de que todos os encontros que Kathryn arrumou para você foram com pessoas ricas pra cacete."

Regina suspirou, estacionando o carro em uma vaga do estacionamento e desligou o motor. Ela e Emma se viraram em seus assentos para ficarem uma de frente para a outra. "Sim, bem, mas isso foi Kathryn. Ela não me deu escolha, embora ela saiba o que penso sobre isso. Trata-se simplesmente do fato de que tenho pouquíssima exposição profissional ou pessoal com pessoas fora de nossa própria classe social, assim, ela provavelmente escolheu pessoas de seu cotidiano e trabalho."

"Sim, acho que faz sentido," disse Emma, balançando a cabeça contra o encosto do assento.

O silêncio se desenvolveu conforme elas permaneceram sentadas, apenas olhando uma para a outra. Emma mordeu o lábio enquanto seus olhos percorriam lentamente para cima e para baixo, desde os olhos chocolate de Regina até seus lábios vermelhos. O olhar de Regina também seguia o mesmo caminho no rosto de Emma.

As duas, inconscientemente, se moveram para mais perto, afim de fechar a distância entre elas. Quando perceberam o que estavam fazendo, ambas se afastaram um pouco em um susto, e seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez. "Acho que devemos falar sobre noite passada," sussurrou Regina calmamente.

"Sim," Emma concordou, a palavra saindo pouco mais que uma respiração.

O coração de Emma estava disparado, assim como o de Regina, e a respiração de ambas estavam atraídas como ímãs, tornando o ar dentro do carro grosso e quente. O calor que emanava das mulheres queimava como papel, e causava pequenas gotas de suor em seus pescoços e palmas das mãos.

Emma assentiu inconscientemente e se aproximou um pouco mais, seu nariz roçando suavemente o da morena. "Sim," ela sussurrou novamente. "Nós precisamos... precisamos conver—"

Regina fechou o espaço restante e devorou as palavras da loira antes que a frase pudesse ser terminada. Ambas gemeram baixinho em suas gargantas, sentindo o gosto de seu segundo beijo, tão ardente quanto o primeiro. Seus dedos coçavam em suas mãos antes das palmas úmidas encontrarem seus caminhos até os braços e pescoço, se infiltrando entre os cabelos sedosos.

Seus lábios escorregaram e deslizaram juntos em perfeita harmonia, tocando um o outro suavemente com sintonia. Suas mãos experimentavam uma exploração, apesar de terem passeado na noite anterior, e a sensação de suas bocas juntas era algo que ainda admirava ambas. Elas se entregaram, se afundando no calor inocente daquele momento.

Quando se separaram para respirar, seus olhos se encontraram e elas sorriram timidamente. "Eu pensei que você queria conversar," Emma sussurrou, rindo.

O riso suave de Regina ecoou calmamente. "Entre outras coisas."

Uma onda de calor rasgou Emma por dentro em seu abdômen antes de derramar através de seu núcleo. _Cristo... essa mulher_. Emma se perguntou se Regina tinha noção de quão magnética e incrivelmente sedutora ela era, e a julgar pelo sorriso da morena, ela sabia que ela tinha total consciência.

Emma balançou a cabeça suavemente, sorrindo para Regina. "Então... sei que você já precisa ir, mas podemos nos falar em breve? Quer dizer, eu vou te ver em breve?"

"Eu gostaria," Regina disse a ela, escorregando suas mãos inconscientemente pelos braços da loira até seus dedos, entrelaçando-os juntos.

"Eu também." Emma sorriu brilhantemente, balançando as sobrancelhas ao soltar a mão de Regina para cutucar a cintura da morena. "Acho que eu preciso ir antes do meu magnetismo animal me arrastar para o banco de trás."

"Oh, sim," brincou Regina. "Nos alivie essa terrível tentação, querida."

Elas riram juntas suavemente, sem querer se separar, mesmo sabendo que era preciso. Emma suspirou e se moveu, abrindo a porta do carro e saltando para fora antes que seu corpo a convencesse a ficar. "Te vejo em breve," disse ela, se inclinando sobre o carro.

Regina assentiu. "Nos vemos."

* * *

"Nós nos beijamos," desabafou Regina assim que a voz suave de Kathryn ecoou em um cumprimento. Ela havia discado o número de sua melhor amiga no exato segundo em que saiu do estacionamento da NYU. "Duas vezes. Bom, mais de duas vezes, mas, basicamente, duas vezes."

Kathryn gritou como uma menina de treze anos de idade, não necessitando de mais informações para saber exatamente ao que Regina estava se referindo.

Regina fez uma careta quando o som estridente derramou em seus ouvidos, mas não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto. "Tente não estourar meus tímpanos, Kat."

"Desculpe," Kathryn disse a ela rapidamente. "Estou surtando, isso é como num filme. Estou literalmente me afogando nas minhas emoções. Não acredito que realmente funcionou."

Kathryn bateu instantaneamente uma mão sobre a boca ao perceber o que havia dito, e Regina não havia deixado escapar. Ela sabia disso quando o tom de voz de Regina mudou completamente. "O que realmente funcionou, Kathryn?"

"Uh, isso não é importante neste momento," disse Kathryn rapidamente, acenando com a mão em desprezo e mordendo o lábio, mesmo que Regina não a pudesse ver.

"Kathryn," Regina vaiou, e a loira soltou um suspiro pesado. Ela sabia que não havia como distrair Regina para que ela esquecesse, então assumiu que teria de dizer de qualquer maneira.

"Tudo bem," a loira bufou. "Mas lembre-se de que tudo o que estou prestes a dizer agora, te levou a este maravilhoso amor lésbico que você está sentindo agora."

"_Kathryn!_"

"Eu posso ter propositalmente te colocado em encontros ruins para dirigí-la em direção a Emma," disse Kathryn em um alívio de ar.

"Perdão?" Regina perguntou, suas sobrancelhas se perdendo em seu couro cabeludo. "O que exatamente você quer dizer?"


	17. Capítulo 17: O Esquema Mais Doce

**Capítulo 17: O Esquema Mais Doce**

"Eu posso ter propositalmente te colocado em encontros ruins para dirigí-la em direção a Emma," disse Kathryn em um alívio de ar.

"Perdão?" Regina perguntou, suas sobrancelhas se perdendo em seu couro cabeludo. "O que exatamente você quer dizer?"

"Uh... bem, quanto tempo você tem?" Perguntou Kathryn.

"Pouco," Regina rosnou. Ela agarrou o volante a ponto de sentir dor, e a cor de seus dedos se tornou branca como leite. "Estou indo para o escritório. Você vai me encontrar lá e se explicar."

"O quê?" Kathryn exclamou, olhando em torno de seu escritório e movendo os arquivos na tela de seu computador, enquanto tentava esconder o celular entre a orelha e o ombro. "Regina, eu não posso. Tenho que trabalhar, você sabe."

Aquilo não era totalmente verdade. Sim, ela tinha que trabalhar, mas poderia facilmente tirar um tempo para ver Regina. Sua equipe era mais do que capaz de lidar com suas responsabilidades em sua ausência, e assim como Regina, Kathryn era sua própria patroa. Ela fazia seu próprio horário.

Ainda assim, ela evitaria a palestra de sua melhor amiga se pudesse. Conhecendo Regina, Kathryn sabia que não adiantaria. A morena a conhecia melhor do que a si mesma, e não compraria nenhuma das desculpas mesquinhas que Kathryn poderia inventar no momento.

"Isso deveria me impedir de exigir sua presença?" Regina falou lentamente, entrando na garagem do prédio de seu escritório. "Porque honestamente, Kathryn, eu sei que você pode ser muito melhor em termos de desculpas."

"Você está certa," Kathryn admitiu, sabendo que era inútil discutir ou negar. "Mas eu não dormi muito, por isso minha criatividade está em falta."

"Então, vamos ignorar o absurdo e simplesmente concordar que você estará em meu escritório dentro de uma hora?" Regina perguntou, embora seu tom de voz deixasse bastante óbvio que suas palavras eram mais um comando do que um pedido.

"Uh... bem, vamos ver," Kathryn começou, mas foi interrompida por um suspiro alto e longo de sua melhor amiga. Mesmo através do telefone, Kathryn podia ouvir a raiva em Regina. Ela mal podia culpar a morena, porque ela realmente merecia uma explicação, mas Kathryn tinha esperança de que ela poderia apenas contar tudo pelo telefone e evitar o peso da ira de sua melhor amiga.

Ela deveria conhecê-la melhor, no entanto. Regina não era o tipo de pessoa que resolvia as coisas pelo telefone. Ela gostava de fazer tudo cara a cara, dado o fato de que ela poderia ser muito mais intimidante pessoalmente—com suas vestes poderosas, sua postura de autoridade, e claro, seus olhares frios. Kathryn também sabia que Regina preferia tudo pessoalmente porque muitas vezes a intenção e o significado das palavras se perdia na tradução. Ela era uma mulher de negócios dos pés á cabeça.

"Kathryn Abigail Nolan," disse Regina com os dentes cerrados, baixando a voz uma oitava. "Não me teste. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que exatamente você fez, mas acredito que eu possa concluir com segurança que pela sua vontade de me evitar a todo custo, não irei gostar. Sendo assim, sugiro que seja mais agradável, pois posso garantir que se você não estiver em meu escritório dentro de uma hora e com uma explicação perfeita para o que é que tenha feito, você vai se arrepender."

Kathryn bufou com o riso. "Oh? O que você vai fazer comigo, Regina? Me desconvidar da ceia de natal este ano?"

"Pior," Regina disse a ela, trancando o carro e caminhando em direção ao elevador do estacionamento que a leveria para o andar correto. "Eu duvido que você queira que eu diga pelo telefone."

"Droga," Kathryn sussurrou no telefone, mordendo o lábio inferior e batendo as unhas rapidamente contra a mesa.

Ela estava profundamente encrencada com Regina e ainda sequer havia dito o que tinha feito ainda, não que ela esperasse que Regina ficasse incrivelmente irritada quando descobrisse. Era apenas que Regina tinha uma tendência a exagerar em tudo; assim, ela provavelmente seria incapaz de relaxar com isso enquanto não soubesse exatamente o que era. Kathryn só podia esperar que Regina estivesse disposta a simplesmente aceitar isso e talvez até mesmo ser grata.

"Me dê uma dica," Kathryn acrescentou, tentando ter uma ideia do que Regina pretendia fazer com ela caso ela se recusasse a aparecer dentro de uma hora. Ela e Regina tinham uma tendência a jogar fatos embaraçosos uma sobre a outra quando ficavam chateadas ou simplesmente aborrecidas uma com a outra. Era a forma que elas poderiam, eventualmente, rir juntas, jamais realmente prejudicando uma a outra. Elas se amavam demais para isso.

Além disso, elas eram bastante acostumadas com pequenos desentendimentos e desavenças. Elas eram como irmãs, afinal, e a maioria dos irmãos tendem a brigar de vez em quando. Regina e Kathryn não eram diferentes.

"Seria pior do que quando você me abandonou na festa de negócios dos seus pais com o cara dentuço que cuspia em mim enquanto falava e eu menti a todos que você foi embora porque estava com diarreia?"

Todo o rosto de Regina corou em um vermelho profundo enquanto segurava o telefone no ouvido e entrava no elevador, estendendo a mão para pressionar o pequeno botão gravado com o número 43 sobre ele. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você tenha feito aquilo," ela sussurrou para o telefone, "e sim, seria muito pior."

"Ok, estarei aí em cerca de vinte minutos, dependendo do trânsito," Kathryn respondeu imediatamente.

"Sábia decisão, querida." Com isso, Regina desligou a chamada e deixou um suspiro escapar, inclinando suas costas para a parede do elevador e tentando controlar seus pensamentos. Ela não tinha ideia do que esperar de Kathryn, mas não conseguia impedir seu cérebro de inventar uma centena de possibilidades, e ela não era fã de nenhuma delas.

Então, novamente, Kathryn havia falado daquilo como se fosse algo bom. No entanto, o a loira tinha tentado evitar ver Regina cara a cara, o que levou a morena a acreditar que não poderia ser algo bom. Independentemente disso, Regina foi cautelosa, para não dizer furiosa.

Assim que o elevador balançou e as portas de metal se abriram, Regina atravessou o escritório, seus saltos clicando furiosamente enquanto caminhava. Vários funcionários se esquivaram de seu caminho enquanto ela rasgava a sala com seu ritmo. Todos haviam visto seu estado de espírito, e ninguém queria dar a ela qualquer razão para dirigir sua fúria contra um deles.

Todos eles espiaram por cima de seus papeis, impressoras e copos de café. Alguns até sussurraram entre as mãos quando ela passou, fofocando as possibilidades do que havia acontecido com ela naquele dia.

Regina Mills tinha a reputação de ser um pouco rígida demais no trabalho, embora seus funcionários a respeitasse absolutamente. A mulher era muito exigente. Ela gostava de reforçar sua autoridade, e era uma mulher potente, mas também, extremamente justa. Ela oferecia a seus funcionários bônus enormes durante as férias, um número adequado de dias de folga, excelentes benefícios e feedback construtivo em suas ideias e projetos. Ela raramente usava ataque verbal com um empregado, embora fosse de conhecimento comum para que ficassem fora de seu caminho se ela entrasse no escritório soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos—assim como hoje.

"Eu sugiro que vocês fechem suas bocas," Regina latiu, pegando a xícara de café que seu assistente pessoal entregou a ela, caminhando ao seu lado desde que havia saído do elevador. "Essas apresentações não se fazem sozinhas, nem se projetam sozinhas! Quero esboços na minha mesa em cinco minutos e ideias fixas em dez! Este é um lugar de negócios, pessoal, não um zoológico. Voltem ao trabalho!"

Regina raramente dava broncas, mas ela não estava de bom humor naquele dia para suportar o olhar fixo ou o sussurro das pessoas. Ela tinha começado sua manhã em êxtase completo, mas apenas para ser abalada por tudo o que sua melhor amiga logo estaria confessando. Ela não podia esperar nada além do pior, mesmo que ela soubesse que não era nada de terrível. Aquilo era simplesmente como sua mente funcionava. Ela só podia esperar que não fosse nada capaz de ameaçar a autenticidade do que ela havia desenvolvido com Emma.

O andar inteiro explodiu em atividade com suas palavras. Designers, assistentes, coordenadores e todos os outros funcionários rapidamente voltaram para suas ações—correram para trás de suas mesas e se afundaram em suas tarefas. O lugar foi como uma nuvem repleta de abelhas voando de volta para a colmeia.

Regina os encarou até olhar para os vários papéis que sua assistente lhe entregou. Quando chegaram a seu gabinete pessoal, Regina foi até sua mesa e deixou os arquivos em cima de sua superfície, junto com seu café, entregando sua jaqueta para a assistente, que a pendurou na prateleira do canto e fechou a porta do escritório.

"Manhã ruim?" sua assistente perguntou, caminhando até a mesa de seu chefe.

"Estranhamente, Darla, não," Regina disse a ela, "mas piorando a cada segundo."

"Você gostaria de uma aspirina?" Darla perguntou.

"Não, não, querida," respondeu Regina, balançando a cabeça enquanto se movia para ficar em frente a enorme parede transparente atrás de sua mesa. Ela apoiou as mãos nos quadris e suspirou, olhando para a enorme cidade a qual ela sempre havia chamado de lar. A visão a acalmou, e uma vez que se sentia agradecida e muito mais relaxada, Regina virou para sua assistente.

"Kathryn estará aqui por dentro de uma hora," ela informou a jovem mulher, "e ela e eu precisaremos de um pouco de tempo para discutir um assunto pessoal muito importante, sendo assim, preciso que você controle tudo quando ela chegar e tenha certeza que não eu não terei interrupções antes das dez. Reorganize minha agenda se preciso, e se Elliot reclamar com você, o que sem dúvida ele fará, diga a ele que eu já revi seus projetos e lhe enviei um email com meus pensamentos. Então, agende seu discurso para mais tarde."

Darla sorriu, fazendo uma anotação em seu bloco de bolso. "Ele não vai gostar disso."

"Exatamente," Regina respondeu, sorrindo para sua assistente. "Isso pode nos divertir por hoje."

"Muito bem," Darla riu. "Vamos passar suas mensagens agora ou gostaria de esperar até que Kathryn fosse embora?"

"Vamos adiar," Regina disse a ela, caindo em sua cadeira preta e confortável e batendo o mouse para acordar o computador de seu modo hibernação. "Eu tenho vários e-mails para responder antes, a menos que haja algo urgente?"

"Nada urgente, senhora," Darla disse a ela, o que lhe rendeu imediatamente um olhar duro de seu chefe. "Desculpe," ela riu. "Nada urgente, _Regina_."

Regina sorriu para ela. "Seis meses e eu ainda tenho que lhe arrancar este hábito."

"Estou trabalhando nisso," Darla respondeu com uma risada. Ela se virou para sair do escritório de Regina, mas algo chamou sua atenção na lista de mensagens em seu bolso. "Oh, espere," disse ela, virando-se novamente.

"Sim, querida?"

"Houve uma mensagens sobre o mais novo modelo para a linha social da Primavera," Darla disse a ela, batendo a caneta contra o bloco de anotações. "Seus agentes gostariam da confirmação que seus novos contratos serão enviados com os ajustes inclusos que foram alterados antes da primeira sessão oficial de fotos."

"Quando é a sessão?"

"Em duas semanas."

"Muito bem, certo," respondeu Regina, balançando a cabeça enquanto clicava para abrir a caixa de entrada do e-mail. "Envie-os o contrato legalmente ajustado, e Darla, verfique se as advertências específicas que estamos discutindo estão inclusas antes de enviar."

"Pode deixar," Darla cantou, fazendo outra anotação em seu bloco de bolso. "Eu vou fazer isso então, estarei de volta em uma hora."

"Obrigada, querida," disse Regina, digitando através de seus e-mails conforme Darla saía silenciosamente de seu escritório.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás da jovem, os olhos de Regina correram até o relógio em sua mesa. Ela estava no escritório fazia apenas dez minutos, o que significava que Kathryn poderia chegar em breve. Regina não sabia o que a estava deixando tão completamente louca.

* * *

Emma ficou completamente surpresa ao descobrir que sua colega de quarto não estava em seu dormitório, uma vez que ela havia saído do carro incrível de Regina, e do aroma inebriante de Regina, e das mãos macias de Regina, e da boca perfeita e torturante de Regina. Ela então lembrou-se que Lacey havia mudado o horário de seu curso de sexta-feira para quarta-feira de manhã. A Aussie gostava demais de sair nas noites de sexta para passá-las presa em uma aula de três horas que não lhe acrescentava nada além de lágrimas.

Emma tinha esperança de bombardear sua colega de quarto com tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior e naquele dia. Seu choque total de emoções estava praticamente derramando para fora de seus poros, e naquele ponto, ela precisava de alguém para dividir, mas infelizmente, ela estava sozinha. Assim, Emma se dedicou a ficar pronta para o seu dia.

Ela tomou um banho rápido, vestiu suas roupas, pegou seus livros e saiu para o pátio. Ela tinha um curso seminário ás 9h, e mesmo que ainda estivesse muito cedo, ela caminhou até o auditório, e chegando lá, foi recebida com nada mais do que um papel branco colado na porta.

Nele estava escrito:_ SEMINÁRIO DO DR. WARNER, SW 443, 9:00 - CANCELADO._

"Sério?" Emma disse para si mesma, deixando escapar um suspiro de frustração. Ela andou todo o campus para esse curso e ele havia sido cancelado. Ela pegou o telefone celular e verificou para ver se havia recebido um email notificando o cancelamento e não havia notado, mas não havia nada. Sua caixa de entrada estava vazia de mensagens não lidas. "Que diabos, Dr. Warner?" ela murmurou, olhando uma última vez para o papel branco antes de sair. "É pra isso que a porcaria do email serve!"

Ela se arrastou de volta para seu dormitório e se jogou em sua cama. Ela tinha boas cinco horas antes de sua próxima aula, e apesar de sua cabeça ainda estar rodando depois de tudo que havia acontecido entre ela e Regina, Emma precisava dormir. Assim, ela fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar seu cérebro o suficiente para que conseguisse relaxar para uma soneca.

Apenas cerca de trinta minutos haviam se passado quando a porta do dormitório se abriu. Lacey apareceu no quarto, chutando a porta forte para que ela fechasse, e o barulho foi alto o suficiente para acordar Emma. A loira sacudiu-se com um grunhido, enxugando o queixo onde um pouco de baba havia escapado de sua boca.

"Oh, desculpa companheira," Lacey riu, jogando uma sacola de papel vermelha e branca na cama de Emma. "Não sabia que você estava dormindo."

"O seminário foi cancelado," Emma murmurou, alcançando o saco. "O que é isso?"

"Parei no Macca's no caminho," disse Lacey, encolhendo os ombros. "Peguei quinze desses burritos de ovos que você gosta. Já comi uns seis."

Emma riu alto enquanto esfregava os olhos e se sentava em sua cama. Apesar do fato de que ela havia comido uma panqueca mais cedo naquela manhã, seu estômago roncou no mero pensamento em burritos. Eles eram seus favoritos.

"Obrigada," ela disse, puxando um dos vários burritos do saco, desembrulhando-o e dando uma enorme mordida. "Como é possível," começou ela, mastigando e engolindo rapidamente antes de continuar, "que comemos quanto comemos e nenhuma de nós pesa mais de 140 quilos?"

"Não tenho a menor ideia, companheira," Lacey disse, rindo. "Mas não estou reclamando."

"Nem eu," Emma concordou em uma risada. Ela era muito orgulhosa de sua aparência. Ela havia trabalhado duro para isso, afinal—corria e se exercitava sempre que possível, e Emma sabia que atraía um pouco de atenção por isso. Ela não se importava muito com os olhares das pessoas, a não ser, é claro, com os olhares de uma certa morena.

Emma quase cuspiu seu burrito em toda sua cama quando o determinado pensamento bateu em sua memória. Ela sufocou em seu esforço para engolir rapidamente, o que chamou a atenção de sua companheira de quarto. As sobrancelhas de Lacey franziram enquanto ela olhava com preocupação para a loira. "Você está bem?" perguntou ela.

"Oh meu deus, Lace," Emma conseguiu sufocar. "Acabei de me lembrar. Tenho tanta coisa para te contar."

"Ooh," disse Lacey, sorrindo enquanto se acomodava mais confortavelmente em cima de sua cama. "Isso parece suculento. O que foi?"

Antes que Emma pudesse dizer outra palavra, Lacey continuou. "Oh, espere, me deixe adivinhar. Considerando o fato de que você não voltou para casa ontem à noite, vou supôr que mesmo que vocês sejam _'apenas amigas', _você e a gostosa esperaram o pequeno garotinho dormir e então transaram em todas as superfícies de sua enorme mansão. Ah, e quando o pequeno bebê acordou e pegou vocês duas no flagra, você disse algo estúpido como 'eu não estava a beijando, estava apenas sussurrando em sua boca'. Acertei?"

O queixo de Emma bateu em seu peito conforme sua indignação com a colega de quarto a deixava cada vez mais boquiaberta.

Lacey gritou de tanto rir com a reação de Emma. "Sua cara, Emma. Sua cara está me matando."

Emma saiu de seu transe, pegando seu travesseiro e batendo-o na cabeça de Lacey, bagunçando ainda mais seu rabo de cavalo. "Você é uma idiota," ela riu, mostrando a língua para a morena. "E meu nome é _Emma_, não _Emmar_."

Ela frequentemente zombava de Lacey pelo 'r' aleatório que a morena acrescentava nas palavras terminadas em 'a'. Apesar de brincar com isso sempre, Emma sentia inveja do sotaque da garota. Ela desejava ter um parecido, e muitas vezes se perguntava se ela tivesse, acabaria se chamando de Emmar também. O pensamento por si só a fazia ter ataques de riso.

"Não aja como se não gostasse do meu sotaque," Lacey riu. "Todas as lésbicas adoram."

"Tanto faz."

"Então, eu estava certa?" Lacey perguntou. "Você conseguiu fazer com a patroa?"

As bochechas de Emma coraram em um rosa suave conforme ela abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. "Bem..."

* * *

"Explique-se," Regina bufou, olhando para sua melhor amiga do outro lado da mesa.

Kathryn passou a mão por seus longos cabelos loiros, suspirando conforme balançava a cabeça, e hesitando antes de derramar seu pequeno segredo. "Realmente não é tão ruim quanto você está achando que vai ser," disse ela a Regina. "Como eu disse, tudo o que eu fiz foi pelo menos parcialmente responsável pelos sentimentos que você tem pela babá gata agora. Sendo assim, apenas... mantenha isso em mente."

"Enrolar não vai te dar nenhum ponto comigo, Kat," Regina respondeu, sentada em sua cadeira e descansando os cotovelos nas laterais dela. "Você sabe disso."

Kathryn apenas revirou os olhos antes de se lançar para sua história. "Ok, então o primeiro encontro foi totalmente natural. Eu não tinha nada planejado, e eu sequer conhecia Emma até então."

Regina assentiu, sinalizando para que a loira continuasse.

"Ele era um idiota de verdade, sem interferência minha," Kathryn continuou, e tanto ela quanto Regina sorriram um pouco, apesar do fato de estarem bravas uma com a outra. "E então eu conheci Emma naquele dia no museu com você e Henry, e bem, tudo ficou óbvio."

"O que ficou óbvio?" Regina perguntou a ela, franzindo a sobrancelha e estreitando os olhos.

"A química entre vocês duas," respondeu Kathryn em um suspiro. "E ainda me surpreendo que você estava completamente alheia a aquilo."

Regina ficou surpresa. "Sério?" ela perguntou, sua voz pouco mais que um sussurro.

"Uh, sim," Kathryn brincou, rindo com a reação chocada de Regina. "Eu nunca vi você agir com um estranho ou qualquer outra pessoa do jeito que você agiu com Emma. O jeito como falou com ela, sobre ela, e até mesmo sua linguagem corporal. Vocês duas pareciam um casal, e pela forma como as pessoas do museu olharam para vocês, suponho que não fui só eu quem pensou isso. Foi adorável."

Regina tentou manter sua expressão séria, mas não conseguiu se conter. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, lentamente crescendo conforme Kathryn continuava. Houve mesmo uma conexão tão óbvia entre ela e Emma desde o início? Como ela não percebeu?

"Então, de qualquer maneira," Kathryn continuou, "era óbvio que vocês não tinham ideia do que o resto do mundo já tinha percebido, e eu estava com medo de que nada acontecesse sem ajuda, pelo menos um pouco. Então, como pode ver Regina, eu estava fazendo isso por você, porque sou uma amiga maravilhosa. Você não pode me culpar por isso, não é?"

Embora a raiva de Regina estivesse rapidamente se aliviando, ela fez seu melhor para permanecer rígida quando olhou de volta para a melhor amiga e arqueou a sobrancelha para a loira. "Isso vai depender, querida, do que exatamente você quer dizer quando diz que 'interferiu'."

"Nada demais, eu juro," disse Kathryn rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu só treinei os dois pretendentes seguintes, e foi só um pouco."

"Treinou?" Regina repetiu, enfatizando a palavra. "Treinou como?"

"Eu meio que disse a eles como agir," Kathryn admitiu, mordendo o lábio. "Na verdade, Garrett foi um pouco demais, mas, em minha defesa, eu não disse a ele para usar peruca. Ele realmente tem cabelo, então não faço ideia de como ele conseguiu manter aquela coisa no lugar. Ele aparentemente colocou alguma adição ou aplique. Ele até me mandou uma _selfie_ com a legenda 'LOL' enquanto voltava de sua casa."

"Kathryn!" Regina sussurrou, incapaz de acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Eu sei!" Kathryn disse, rindo. "Eu sei, eu sei. Sinto muito. Escute, eu só disse para que ele fosse muito pegajoso e grosseiro. Mais uma vez, em minha defesa, eu nunca pedi que ele dissesse algo remotamente relacionado com suas entranhas. Eu disse apenas para ser grosseiro. Ele tomou as próprias decisões sobre a forma de cumprir essa exigência."

"Kathryn!" Regina rosnou novamente, a mão dela agora estava corindo a boca escancarada. "Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso!" ela assobiou. "Você tem alguma ideia do quão embaraçoso aquilo tudo foi?"

"Bem, sim," Kathryn murmurou, rindo. "Eu posso imaginar. Olha, eu sinto muito. Eu não sabia que ele ia levar tão a sério."

"E qual era seu propósito em fazer uma coisa dessas?" Regina perguntou a ela. "Como é que isso tem alguma influência sobre minha relação com Emma?"

"Emma mencionou no museu que você havia reclamado com ela sobre o primeiro encontro," explicou Kathryn. "Eu pensei que, se seus encontros fossem ruins o suficiente, não só mostraria o contraste entre os pretendentes horríveis e a babá bonita esperando por você todas as noites, mas também lhe daria uma chance de se aproximar dela enquanto reclamava das pessoas de baixa qualidade as quais eu te arranjava."

"Mas Alexis foi—"

"Eu sei," Kathryn interrompeu antes que Regina pudesse concluir seu pensamento. "Bem, eu originalmente havia planejado uma série de encontros ruins, mas no dia do show você meio que brincou dizendo que eu estava te arranjando encontros ruins de propósito, e bem... eu entrei um pouco em pânico. Então decidi te colocar em um encontro bom, mas treinei Alexis sobre os temas de conversas."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que eu disse a ela para perguntar o que você estava procurando em um parceiro," explicou Kathryn. "Eu esperava que isso lhe ajudasse a perceber que já havia encontrado alguém que se encaixasse em suas exigências, mas mesmo que isso não acontecesse, eu tinha pelo menos 97% de certeza que a simples visão de Alexis aparecendo em sua porta deixaria Emma com ciúmes. Eu não tinha certeza se ela já havia descoberto seus sentimentos por você, mas pensei que ela não deveria sequer saber que você gostava de mulheres, então—"

"Kathryn..." Regina a cortou e acenou com a mão para que ela parasse, não necessitando de mais informações. Ela tinha ouvido tudo o que precisava ouvir.

Regina estava totalmente surpresa por tudo o que sua melhor amiga havia acabado de lhe revelar. Ela não podia acreditar que Kathryn tinha inventado este elaborado plano de gênio, com nenhum outro propósito além de aproximar ela e Emma. Mesmo irritada com o constrangimento que havia sofrido, Regina tinha que admitir que achou as ações da amiga cativantes. Na verdade, aquele foi o esquema mais doce que Regina já havia visto, e além disso, havia funcionado completamente.

Ela e Emma tinham se aproximado, e as ações de Kathryn haviam certamente ajudado nisso. Isso era inegável.

"Por favor, não fique zangada comigo, Regina," disse Kathryn tranquilamente após um longo momento de silêncio. "Eu sei que eu não deveria ter feito isso nas suas costas, mas eu sei como você é. Se eu tivesse dito qualquer coisa sobre você e Emma, você teria demitido ela, porque você sempre exagera demais quando entra em pânico. Eu não queria que você desistisse da ideia antes mesmo de dar uma chance a ela. Eu realmente quero dizer isso quando digo que só quero que você seja feliz. E eu ainda quero isso."

Regina soltou um suspiro longo e suave, balançando a cabeça e olhando para cima para encontrar o oceano azul do olhar de sua melhor amiga. Elas olharam uma para a outra por um longo tempo, os olhos de Kathryn estavam alegres, apesar de sua preocupação de que Regina estivesse realmente chateada com ela. Regina segurou a expressão séria mais um pouco, apenas para brincar com a loira antes de finalmente sorrir suavemente.

Kathryn imitou a expressão conforme Regina riu. "Você é uma dor na minha bunda, Kathryn."

"Mas você me ama," Kathryn acrescentou, pulando da cadeira e correndo ao redor da mesa de Regina e inclinando-se rapidamente para colocar os braços em volta da amiga. "Certo?"

Regina deu um tapinha no braço da loira e inclinou a cabeça para abraçá-la de volta. "Certo."


End file.
